The beast within
by Silver vanilla
Summary: Naraku was killed and jewel shattered again. After Kagome was poisoned and saved by Sesshomaru some strange things are happening to her. In the mean time our miko is trying to prove to Inuyasha that she's not weak. SxK
1. What I'll do to live

Hey! This is my new story. After watching Inuyasha i just couldn't get the idea out of my head no matter what. I even dream about it :P So, to clear my mind before exams i decided to wrote it. I don't know if you'll like it (i hope you do :P) but this is really not the point here :P I published first three chapters. if you want me to continue, just tell me. If not, i'll just write it to myself in my notebook :P

Few things:

1)Its been three years after Kagome fell to the well so she is 18.

2) Sesshomaru pelt is not his tail in my story, but that will be explain later :P

3)Kagome never met Rin before.

4) I think that's all for now :P

5) Enjoy the story and tell me if i should continue it!

6) English is not my first language so I'm sorry for every little mistake I made ;D

And of course:

"abc" is talking

_abc_ is thinking

"_abc" - _is flashback/quotes/important words ;P

--

The sun was starting to rise above the ground, enlightening the clearing. Yes, it was a hard and long battle, but in the end, they succeeded. The most fearful enemy, Naraku, was finally dead. Everything would be perfect if not for the fact, that the jewel was shattered, once again, by none other than Kagome.

The young miko, after seeing her beloved half-demon on the edge of death, felt something inside her. Mysterious energy building up in her body, demanding to be released. So she took her arrow, pointed it at Naraku and shoot. Unfortunately in the same moment, he turned to face her and the sacred arrow pierced right through his chest and the jewel.

Now everyone was back in Kaede's village. Instead of celebrating, like other people or the weather itself, our favorite gang looked sad, almost depressed.

Young girl with brown hair was sitting in the corner of the hut with her head down, staring at the floor beneath her. Sango, the demon slayer, was thinking about her little brother Kohaku. During the battle, he protected her with his own body as one of Naraku's tentacles was heading at her.

With his last breath, he said "At least that is all I can do for you, after all this trouble" Then he smiled. And died on her lap. Just this last sentence brought new tears to her, already red and puffy eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see the man she grown to love during this whole encounter with seeking the jewel shards.

Miroku, the lecherous monk, tightened his grip and brought her in a warm, comforting embrace. His face also has this pained look. He was just sad because the woman he loved was devastated.

Little kitsune, Shippo was sitting on his lap, sulking because his adopted mother was not with them. On the other side of the hut, a man with silver hair, dressed in red kimono was sitting on the floor, his back facing the wall and his golden eyes looking down at the woman who had her head on his lap.

Kikyo, as you can easily guess, was sleeping and breathing heavily. Inuyasha cursed himself mentally. This was his entire fault that his beloved was in this state.

_No. It was not my fault. It was HER! _ He thought immediately.

--

_Inuyasha was fighting with Kagura, when suddenly he saw a few already cut tentacles from Naraku's body heading toward Kagome's back. She turned just in time to shoot an arrow at them, but they dodge it and keep on moving. Without a second thought, he jump between her and slashed them to ashes. Just then, a piercing scream reached his ears. _

"_Kikyo!" He yelled and ran to her laying body. _

"_Inu…yasha…" She started. _

"_Do not talk. Save your strength." The half demon replied with worry evident in his voice. _

"_Inuyasha go figh, I'll take care of Kikyo." Said Kagome. He hesitate for a moment but did as she told and went back to fight Naraku with new strength._

--

_Damn!_ He thought. _If Kagome wasn't so reckless and weak I could have saved Kikyo in time and she wouldn't be hurt that bad!_ He really had no idea how she actually survived this one because from what he could tell, the older miko was without her soul collectors. However, that really did not matter to him. All in all, she was still alive, and that's what made him happy.

--

Five hundred years in the future, the young raven-haired girl was coming out of the well in mini shrine. As usual, the first thing that reached her, was polluted air. That was mostly the reason why she loved the Feudal Era so much. No cars and no factories. Just nature, peace and quietness. If you exclude all the demons that is. By this time she was in front of her house.

Kagome really felt bad after leaving all of her friends from the past on their own, but right now, all she wanted was to see her family and spend a day as a normal, average girl. So without a second thought she slid the door opened and screamed…

"I'm home!"

"Kagome? Is that really you?" Her mother asked in disbelieve.

"Come on mom, of course it's me. Who else were you expecting?"

"I'm just so happy to see you!" She gave her daughter a tight embrace.

"So how long will you stay with us this time?"

"Only one day. I promised Shippo I will be back tomorrow morning. We still have the jewel shards to collect." Kagome replied with a bitter grin on her face.

"Oh, so this bad demon is still alive?" The older woman asked with concern. She never told anyone, but every time her only daughter crossed the time, she was worried to no end.

"No mom, we killed him tonight. That is why I'm here. To tell you all that there is no more danger." The miko replied with a smile but then her face changed into confused one.

"Mom where is Souta and Grandpa?"

"Oh, they went to visit your uncle about two days ago." Kagome sighed at that.

"And you were here all this time by yourself?"

"Yes. I had this feeling that you were coming back so I decided to wait." Her mother replied with a smile. "I know you must be tired, so why don't you go take a nice long bath and I make you something delicious to eat?" Kagome flashed one of her rarest smile and hugged her mother tightly.

"You're the best Mom!"

"Can't…breathe…" The raven-haired girl immediately released her mother, murmured a quick 'sorry' and then sped up to bathroom.

--

After a long hot bath and the most delicious food she ever ate, Kagome went to her room to take a long and deserved nap. Jumping on the bed, she gave a long sigh of relieve.

_This feels so good. I sure missed my bed. _She shifted on it, now facing the wall.

_I wonder how everyone are doing. I hope Kikyo is better by now. It was my fault that she was hurt in the first place. _And with that thought in mind she drifted off to sleep.

--

When she woke up it was already dark outside. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she spotted that it was 9.30 pm.

_Might as well go back to Inuyasha and the others_.

Therefore, she packed a few of her clothes, some ramen for Inuyasha, few chocolates and lollipops for Shippo and, of course, a whole lot of bandages and others medical supplies. When she went downstairs her mother was standing in the kitchen with a pair of new shoes in her hand.

"I saw that your old shoes were…well…" She laugh nervously.

"Yes mama I know. Thank you very much, I really love them!" The young miko smiled and put them on. The shoes were nothing special. They looked exactly as the old ones, only that those were black.

"I should get going now." Kagome's mother sighed.

"I know. Be careful, I have this strange feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry mom. I promise I will be strong." And with that and a quick hug, she ran off from home to the well. After some time she managed to get out. Without Inuyasha or anyone to help her, it really wasn't an easy task; with a huge backpack like this one.

With a few deep breath of fresh air, she lifted her yellow bag from the ground, placed it on her back and began slowly walking in the direction of Kaede's village. Suddenly it started to rain. Kagome really did not mind it. In fact, she was happy. Rain was the kind of weather she just loved, though she really had no idea why. However, a sudden scream stopped her from spinning in circles. The Miko looked in the direction the voice came from. It was deep in the forest and without her bow and arrows, she really wasn't sure what to do.

_Well, I can always produce a barrier. That should keep me alive for some time._ She thought. So, with a new determination she ran in the dark area of the forest only to end up in a clearing. What she saw made her breath caught in her throat.

A demon, looking like a scorpion, was breaking a flesh of a human woman in half with his teeth. She tried to run, there was no hope for that woman to survive but she still had the chance. Unfortunately, her legs didn't move an inch but someone else's did. The demon was now a few feet away from her, so Kagome put up a barrier around herself. Scorpion only looked for a moment, like in deep thought, and then melted the barrier with the poison released from his tail.

Now Kagome knew, she had no chance of survival. She wanted to scream, to call Inuyasha but she didn't. He already saw her as a weak, pathetic human so there was no way in hell she would humiliate herself even more.

"Why won't you scream and beg for your life?" The demon asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Why do you care? I won't play by your rules." She simply answered, receiving a low growl from the scorpion.

"You have the shards of the shikon jewel. Give them to me."

"Over my dead body." Kagome replied, knowing fully that this is what the creature will do after killing her. Moment later she felt his tail slashing her chest, cutting the chain with bottle of the shards on it. Young miko fell to her knees, clutching her chest tightly. She could feel warm liquid pouring from her fast, mixed with the poison.

"Now I shall eat you. You do look tasty." And with that, the demon lower his head and open his jaw, showing two big fangs. Suddenly something in Kagome kicked in. She remembered the promise she made to her mother, that she will be safe. She wanted to see her friends again, to show Inuyasha that she wasn't weak. Her miko energy released itself when the girl's skin made contact with scorpion's fangs, burning them a little. The demon took a hint and retreated along with the jewel shards. When her aura disappeared, she could tell that there was no way she would make it to the village. She tried to scream, speak, but no words came out of her mouth. So with a blurred vision, no strength in any of her muscle, the poison still running in her blood and with the soft 'thump' she landed on the ground.

Dead.


	2. The beast

The great taiyoukai was walking in one of the many forests in his lands. Being the lord he is, patrolling was one of his duties. Recently, also the only way to escape from the castle for a little while. Not that he was afraid or running. No, he just could not take the present situation.

Before he noticed, he was in a border between western and eastern lands. Seeing that nothing was wrong in this area, the taiyoukai decided to return to the castle, when a new wind blew from other lands. With his sharp sense of smell, the dog demon easily catched the scent of blood along with something else. Without a second thought, he crossed the lands and went to see what caught his attention.

Slowly, gradually he reached the clearing and saw two bodies lying on the ground. One of them was broken in three pieces. However, it was blood of the second body that drove him here. Carefully looking down at the limp body of a young girl, the one thing he could saw was a mass of black hair. With curiosity getting the better of him, the Lord reached his hand to touch her shoulder, with disgust look appearing on his face, and turn her around.

At first, he thought it was some kind of joke. The girl was nonetheless the miko traveling with his half-brother, the one who delivered the final blow to Naraku. Now she was lying here, lifeless.

_This does not concern me._ He thought and turned ready to leave, when something on his left hip pulsed. He looked down at his sword.

"Tenseiga, you wish to save this mortal's live?" Taiyukai looked once again at the dead body under his feet, then at the still pulsing Tenseiga. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the messenger from the netherworld and with one swing of the sword cut them in half. Sheathing the weapon, he waited a moment to see if she wakes up.

Kagome's eyes shot open along with the sharp breath of air. She looked at her body. That one, big bruise was there, with blood still pouring from it. Then this sensation in her spin told her that someone was watching her. So she looked to her left and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed. Not from fear, but from surprise. "What are you doing here?" The miko asked a little louder.

Silence. He didn't move an inch continuing to stare at her. Kagome tried not to get angry, because for one, she knew what had happen to her, or rather who; and second, she knew just all too well that as quickly as the dog demon gave her live, he could easily take it from her.

"Well, thanks for saving my life, or more like giving me a new one." She tried to sit when the pain in her chest made her gasp for air and cough a little blood.

"You're poisoned." He stated simply.

_No shit Sherlock!_ Kagome thought to herself sarcastically.

"Yes, I am."

"You're going to die." Sesshomaru's words were calm and cold, making her boil with anger. No sigh of compassion, no worry. Just him and his stupid, stoic face.

"Do not assume I'm as weak as other humans." She gritted her teeth, trying to stand up but failed miserably.

"If you're not, why don't you purify the poison from the body?"

"Because…" She started but stopped when another coughing fit of blood escaped from her mouth "… this is not Naraku's poisonous miasma only regular, normal poison."

"Hn. You are worthless." Now she really was pissed beyond reality.

"I'm not worthless! I am not weak! I …" Her voice cracked from a loud one to merely a whisper, much to Sesshomaru's approval

"I…must live…to prove…"

The taiyoukai knew what she meant even if she did not finish her sentence. The girl was broken, broken because of that excuse of a demon half-brother of his. Yes, he heard right after the battle how he called her weak, pathetic, defenseless human. If her soul was earlier broken because of this dead miko, now it was shattered to pieces. Sesshomaru had no idea what came over him but for a brief second she felt pity for her. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. Just, there was this similarity to them. He too, always tried to prove that he was strong.

"I can help you." He said before he could even think.

Now it was Kagome's time to be shocked. He, Lord Sesshomaru, son of the great Dog demon, who hates all human beings was trying to help her?

"Why?" That was the only question, she was able to pass from her mouth.

"You can sense the jewel. With it still in this world, there won't be any peace. Also…" He smirked one of his evil smirks "… I'd like to mess with my half-brother's plans."

That was the answer to all of her questions.

_Of course he wants to have a peace in his lands. Besides it's not like I was expecting the other reason._ She thought to herself.

"What do I need to do?" Kagome asked with a new determination.

He bent on one knee next to her, rolled up the sleeve and bit his wrist with his fangs. "Drink this." He said, moving his limb to her. If she was confused earlier, now she completely lost it. Still, that was not the problem here.

"Your blood? But…"

"Your miko powers will purify it. By that time your blood, and this wound will be free from poison." He stated simply.

_Well, it's not like I have any other choice._ Kagome thought and bit her teeth in his wrist. He did not even flinch, just watched as the miko drank his blood.

Kagome on the other hand was in heaven. Warm, sweet liquid was spreading through her body, making her feel warm and calm. She had no idea that blood may taste like strawberries. With his 'enough' and her last gulp, she releases his hand, much to her disappointment. Looking down at her chest, she could feel that the wound was already starting to close. With the newfound strength, she stood up on her still a little shaky legs.

"Thank You Sesshomaru." She bowed to him. His only response this time was a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You must stay calm for three sun rises." She nodded, turned around and left the clearing.

Before she got to the village, it was already after the sunrise. With a little strength left, her legs carried her to Kaede's hut, but right before she entered, she decided to mask her scent and aura. A trick that one of the miko from the village in south taught her. Very handy when it came to demons. Because of that, she was able to come close to Naraku in the final battle. So after she put up the barrier, she entered the little hut only to heard a scream from Shippo

"Kagome! What happened to you?" Little kitsune asked with worry evident in his voice. His screams woke up Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Are you okay? You were supposed to be here at the noon, not so early." Sango was holding the young miko around the waist, helping her to stand still.

"I came back yesterday evening." She said above the whisper, coughing a little. But this time there was no blood coming from her mouth. She smiled a little smile to herself.

_So the blood really is doing its job._ Her little happy moment was, however, ruined by no other than Inuyasha.

"Where the fuck were you the whole night?!" She didn't answer. There was no need to. Her three faithful friends shut him up with just one glare and she was thankful. After that, they layed her on the mat, letting her sleep but not before telling what happened.

She told them everything, excluding a little 'talk' with Sesshomaru. On the other side of the hut, Inuyasha was listening carefully. Something was out of place, but he didn't know where to put his finger on it.

After Kagome went to sleep, her friends Sango and Miroku left in searching for some herbs that would help her wound heal faster, leaving Shippo in the hut, just in case.

When young miko woke up, her chest was already wrapped in bandages with medicine. At first, she panicked a little not knowing if this will have some side effect to the demon blood that flowed through her veins right now. But after remembering that it didn't have any effect on Inuyasha or Kouga she relaxed a bit.

"Oh Lady Kagome I see you've woken up." Miroku greeted her with his calm voice and a smile.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked immediately.

"About noon, I suppose."

"So, I slept only a few hours? Strange, I feel so relaxed." She yawned and tried to stretched but the pain in chest stopped the girl.

"Actually Kagome it's noon the next day. You've slept the whole day and night." Said Sango entering the hut with a bottle of fresh cold water and some fruits.

"Oh, I see." She blushed and lower her head.

_So that means it's a second sun rise. Just one more_. After a while she decided to get up but something on her legs keep her in place.

"Kagome! You shouldn't be up yet!" Shippo cried launching himself on Kagome's left arm.

"But Shippo, I'm fine, really." She replied, stroking Kirara's fur.

"Aye child, rest all you can."

"Kaede! It's so good to see you." Kagome flashed her bright smile.

"It's good to see ye too, child. Now rest and later we will look at your wound." The young miko just sighed, knowing that she had no chance on getting up right now. So she layed down and after a minute went to sleep. However, her dream was not a pleasant one.

--

_She was standing in a complete darkness. Suddenly, out of nowhere a dark figure appeared and took a few steps to her. Kagome immediately turned around and started to run, but creature tackled her to the ground in no time. Before she could do something the beast turned her to face it and the first, last and only thing she could see was a pair of blood red eyes._

_--_

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, wake up!" The girl snapped her eyes open and catched a sharp breath, just like that night when she was brought back to life. Still trembling with fear, she looked around to see all of her friends, but when her eyes found Inuyasha's golden one, she immediately shut her own and sobbed in the chest of her best friend Sango, who was now holding her tightly.

Miroku just looked behind with a questioning face at the half-demon, only to find his equally confused expression.

After a long while, Kagome calmed herself and layed back down.

"Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku catching her attention. "What happened?" She just sighed and turned her face to the wall.

"Just a bad dream." She whispered. Everyone looked at one another with the same thought in their heads.

She was lying.

--

The young miko, however, knew now why she had this dream. If it was dream at all. Those red eyes belonged to the beast. The demon beast, from Sesshomaru's blood. Moreover, all this could only mean one thing. The beast was fighting her purification power. Not wanting to sleep again, she just lay on the mat with closed eyes.

When the sun hit her in the face, Kagome decided to finally get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Inuyasha with more than a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I stink, I'm sore all over my body. I. Need. A. Bath!" She tried to be calm but for the past few days, it was nearly an impossible task.

"Make it quick. We need to leave soon." She just rolled her eyes and stepped out of the hut. Her mood changed in a blink of an eye. Bright smile spread across her face when she took a deep, slow breath of fresh air.

Yes, nature was always something that made Kagome calm and peaceful. Sometimes, during the night she just lay in her sleeping bag, listening to the sounds of wind and leaves.

Breaking her chain of thought, she quickly turned left and went to the spring. After diving into hot water, she decided to look at her wound and was shocked to find only a small scratch, as if the creature that wounded her was not a huge scorpion, but a small cat.

--

Two hours later, she finished her bath and was once again walking to Kaede's hut.

_I really need to thank Sesshomaru for what he did. Looks to me like he has some feelings after all._ Entering the room, she laughed to herself at that thought. _Sesshomaru and feelings? Yeah right. It's like Miroku being a saint._ Again, she laughed quietly.

"What is so funny wench?" Inuyasha was more than irritated. For the last three days she was sleeping, afraid of him and now laughing to herself. To say he was confused would be a misunderstanding.

"Nothing." She replied calmly. "So, what's up?" Kagome asked sitting next to Sango.

"Well, we have decided to leave tomorrow since you're feeling better now." Miroku said softly, sending young miko a small smile. Kagome just nodded her head. "Where are we heading?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Keh, you should tell us this. After all, you are _the shard detector_, are you not?" The half-demon asked, only to be slapped in his back by dead miko's fist.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Watch your language, Inuyasha." She said in a still weak voice. Turning her head to Kagome, she gave her a small smile. The younger miko smiled in return.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I need my soul collectors to restore my strength."

"That won't be a problem." Kagome flashed another small smile and went to the mat, hanging in the doorframe. Moving it a little, she stepped back to make a place for three white snake-like demons with white, light orbs in its paws.

"Thank you." Kikyo said as the souls were sinking in her body. About thirty minutes later Kikyo was sitting with everyone else.

"So, can you sense any jewel shards?" The half-demon asked his dead lover.

"No, I'm not." Everyone heard a chuckle and turned to see Kagome with a smirk on her face.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" She began and looked at Inuyasha with some strange look in her eyes. "…there is a shard not too far from here." Miroku's eyes were slightly widened.

"Are you serious?" She only nodded.

"Keh, and how would you know that?"

"I am a shard detector as you put it, right?" She said through her gritted teeth.

"You're lying. If Kikyo can't feel it, how a weak human like you can sense them?" By now, Kagome was on the edge. Anger was building inside her body with a tremendous speed.

"Maybe, because Kikyo has not recovered her spiritual powers fully." She glared at him with so much hatred that Sango, Miroku and Shippo moved away from her a little.

"Keh, probably. There is no way in hell that you could be more powerful than…" He was stopped by a growl. Not from the little kitsune or a cat demon, but from Kagome. Now every pair of eyes were looking at her. Shippo, Sango and Miroku with fear, Kikyo with worry and Inuyasha with disbelief.

"What?" She growled again. It was so intimidating that the hairs on Inuyasha's neck were standing still. He was scared, and she could sense it. In her mind, she saw a pair of bloody red eyes radiating with joy.

"K-Kagome?" He asked carefully, trying not to made her angry even more. Nevertheless, it was already too late.

"So now I'm Kagome? Not some weak, pathetic human wench?" She growled again. Her voice was low and deep

"Well _Inuyasha_…" She said his name with a grimace, as if it was some tainted with acid word. "... I will prove to you that I am strong and that I can manage by myself. Next time we meet you won't be so lucky as today_, half-breed._" And with that she grabbed her backpack and left the hut.

Inside, was complete silence.

"Was it my imagination or did Kagome growled like a demon?" The little kitsune asked with worry.

"No Shippo, it was, unfortunately not your imagination." Miroku turned his head to the golden-eyed companion.

"What will you do now, Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha just snorted.

"She will be back in a few days. Right now she's probably crying and running to the well." The half-demon was not so sure about it. What worried him the most was the fact that Kagome, for the first time, called him a half-breed.

Pushing his feeling aside, he turned to Kikyo wanting to ask her how she feel. However, before he could open his mouth, a hand slaps him in the cheek.

"You fool!" Kikyo screamed. Everyone was stunned. Not only she slapped the man she loves but also the dead miko was screaming.

"Kikyo? What the hell?"

"You are fool! How can you treat her like she is nothing more than a piece of trash?! After all she had done for you! After all this girl had sacrificed for you! Herself, her time, friends, even love and happiness! I cannot believe you are so cruel! Right now you're no different than your brother, Inuyasha." By now the half-demon was looking at the ground in shame.

"I have no idea how she can survive this pain without another piece of her soul." And with that her soul collectors wrapped themselves around her body and disappeared. Inuyasha was confused by Kikyo's last sentence.

"What did she mean by 'without another piece of her soul'?" He asked his companions. Miroku sighed.

"When you were battling Naraku back then, Kagome used her powers to separate a piece of her soul and gave it to Kikyo. She declined but Kagome still didit saying that this will make you happy, knowing that Kikyo is still in this world. Kagome saved her life."


	3. Mikoness and snake

It has been three days since Kagome left the group. To her surprise, she didn't cry. She wasn't even sad. All she felt was this over helming hatred. But the first night when she was alone in the forest, sitting on a tree, that feeling subsided. Now, she was traveling to the southern lands, planning to visit the old miko who taught her how to use her miko powers. However, all this time one thing was worrying her. That night she, again, saw this bloody red eyes right after her anger reached its peak.

_But this was not supposed to happen. Sesshomaru said that after three sun rises his blood will be purified._

That was not the whole thing. She noticed, the second day, when she woke up that her vision was sharper than normally, so was her sense of smell and hearing. Kagome searched in her head for any reason why this was happening to her, but always ended up with just one: she was turning into a demon.

At first, the thought scared her, but now she was comfortable with it. What's more, she was quite happy because if she trained her demon powers properly she will have a better chance of proving Inuyasha that she is not a weak human. In fact, right now she is not human at all. Smiling to herself, the young miko jumped off the tree and got ready for the day. First, she ate her breakfast, and then took a quick bath in the nearby river. Sensing that she was near the village, she decided to wear her miko clothes. The same that Kaede gave her on the fourth day in Feudal Era. With her backpack on one shoulder and her bow and arrows on another, she started walking to the nearest village.

---

"So where do you think Kagome went?" asked Miroku. The next morning, after Kagome left the group Inuyasha went to her time to get her, only to discover that she was not there. Sango and Shippo were depressed. They barely ate anything and spoke. It is as if Kagome was their live, which was taken from them.

"I don't know Miroku. She could be everywhere. Where do you think she went?" Silence. Everyone was thinking the same question for the past two days.

"South." Sango whispered.

"What did you said?" asked Inuyasha.

"South. If I were Kagome I would go to the southern lands. Remember? She said that she'll prove to you she's not weak." For a second they seemed to think about it.

"I believe Sango may be right, Inuyasha. As I recall, Kagome befriend an old miko who taught her a few things about her miko powers." The half-demon only nodded, so Miroku continued.

"Besides, it's not like we have any better clue."

"Yeah, you're right Miroku. We'll leave tomorrow morning." And with that they started to gather they belongings, making sure everything was ready for their journey.

---

To say Sesshomaru was furious was a big misunderstanding. Two days after his encounter with miko, he came back to his castle after the night patrol only to find that Rin was missing.

"_Milord!" a green imp screamed making its way to the great lord._

"_What is it, Jaken?" _

"_Young Rin! She's missing!"_

"_What do you mean by that?" Jaken took a deep breath. He knew saying this will be hard for him. It would be a miracle if the taiyoukai do not kill him._

"_Milord, she was escorted to her room after supper as you ordered. However a few hours later one of the servant came to the Lady Saya and said that the girl is not there."_

"_Well, where is she?" Sesshomaru asked with such a cold tone that you could almost see the ice dripping from it. His glare was as hard and deadly as ever._

"_We don't know milord. I ordered to search the whole castle and the gardens. I hope you're not mad at me, milord."_

_Sesshomaru just nodded in approval._

"_When they finish, report the results to me."_

"_Yes milord." And with that the taiyoukai went to his office._

Half a day later Jaken came back without any news of Rin. Sesshomaru send his spies to search the whole western lands. After that, it has been four days without any trace of the little girl. He was sitting all this time trying to figure out what had happened.

If Naraku were still alive it would be most likely his job, if anyone kidnapped Rin, which is impossible with his guard, someone would contact him. The Dog-demon did not even tried to think of the last option; that Rin felt bad in his castle. After all, she was the one who desired to help him and then traveled with him. There was no way she would abandon him like that just now. So, he did the one thing he hated the most. He waited. Trying to be calm and patience, he waited.

--

After the whole day of traveling, Kagome finally reached the village. On her way, she thought about how to convince people to let her stay in someone's hut. She was even willing to use the old trick about fake demon. However, her doubts were quickly cleared when one of the villagers saw her.

"Miko! You fall from heaven to us!" The old man called, gaining attention from everybody else.

"Please, calm yourself and tell me how can I help you?" She spoke softly. The man just smiled.

"It's my wife. I think she's sick. We don't know what to do." Kagome sigh mentally.

_This is going to be a long night._

"Lead the way."

"Yes, miko." The raven-haired girl laughed lightly.

"It's Kagome." The man looked at her for a second with confusion but quickly smiled and bowed.

"I'm Hakaru, it's pleasure." Kagome bowed back and they went to the hut. After she treated the old woman, the other villagers also asked for her help. Being the girl she is, Kagome just couldn't refuse them. So she helped. Every one of them. She cooked, cleaned, treated wounds and most of all she played with children. The kids were in heaven playing tag, or hide and seek, or many other games. Before she noticed, two days flew by. Now, she was saying goodbye to all of the villagers, who loved the little miko with all of their hearts, presenting her two new kimonos and two sets of new arrows. Kagome bowed them and with tears in her eyes accepted their gifts. After all was done, she set herself on the road again.

--

Walking the whole day and night, she decided to make a stop for some breakfast. With her new demon blood, she noticed that she did not need as much sleep as usual, but since she was new with all this, she decided not to over exercise herself. She was happy that along the way she did not met any demon. Probably, because of her ability to mask her scent and aura. After a quick breakfast, she changed into one of the kimonos the villagers gave her. It was simple, cotton, in a light green color with pink blossom petals. Checking that it fit her perfectly and was very comfortable at the same time, Kagome decided to try her new abilities. She saw a tree branch twenty feet above her head and with a little concentration, she jumped…. and landed on the exact same branch. Proud of herself, she jumped down and started to run in circles. First, slowly, then faster and faster, until, for a normal human she was but a blur. Seeing it was getting dark, the young miko decided to spend the night here. So she gathered her belongings and jumped again at the tree branch.

_What exactly am I now? I am not a full human, but I am not a full demon either. On top of that, I am miko! Maybe… I know! I will call myself mikoness! Miko and demoness in one word!_ She smiled to herself from her new discovery when the sudden movement from the bushes caught her attention. Within a blink of an eye, she was pointing an arrow at the bushes ready to strike whatever was hiding there. However what she saw make her heart broke into pieces. Little girl, about nine years old was slowly and shakily making her steps.

Kagome immediately jumped from her branch down to the little girl. Up close, she looked like a walking dead. Her skin was pale, almost white, her hairs were tangled with many leaves, and she had many little cuts on her legs and hands, probably from bushes, because her little orange and yellow kimono was shattered in few places. Kagome quickly run to the girl seeing that she will fall down in any minute.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The little girl only looked at her with brown eyes, full of pain and sadness.

"I'm dizzy." The little one whispered, obviously having difficulties with breathing. Kagome layed her on the ground and quickly ran to her backpack. Pulling out sleeping bag, she rolled it open on the ground and placed the little girl in it.

_She's sweating, had difficulties with breathing and is pale. She must have been poisoned._

Without a second thought, she dove into her backpack again and pulled out a little bottle with herbal medicine.

"I need you to drink this. You will feel better." The child only nodded lightly so Kagome put one arm on her back to help her sit and with second hand, she placed the bottle into girls mouth. After she drank half of it, the young miko placed her again in the sleeping bag.

"Sleep. You are save now. I will be watching over you." Kagome stroke her little patient's hair and with that the girl fell asleep. Kagome sat beside her, listening to her surroundings. Nothing seemed too suspicious so she closed her eyes and relaxed. However, after an hour or so, she heard some grass rustling. Like something was crawling. Looking in the direction of the noise, she spotted an animal.

Pearl white snake stopped in the same time and raise his head to look at her. She pointed her arrow at it, waiting for animal's next move. To her surprise the snake lowered his head and turned it slightly to the right. Not knowing why she calmed and put her bow down, letting snake come to her. She sat on the grass near the sleeping girl again and the snake wrapped itself around her leg with head resting on her knee. Few minutes later, she smelt something and looked at the little human girl. She was covered with sweat, tossing in her backpack. Kagome panicked, the medicine wasn't working. If she didn't do something quickly, the little girl will die. That's when she felt the snake wrapping itself tightly around her, like trying to calm and comfort her.

The young miko looked confused at it and the snake only pointed its head at the dying form. Kagome could not understand why but she trusted this little animal and somehow, she understood it. So without a second thought she nodded her head and snake crawled from her leg on top of the little girl who was now breathing short and sharply with her open mouth. White creature made its way to her mouth opening his own to reveal two fangs with something green on them. Kagome was looking all the time and felt a little nervous when her newly found friend put his fangs in her mouth and release the green liquid into them. Almost immediately, when little one swallow it, she stopped tossing and went back to sleep peacefully. Young miko was shocked but grateful at the same time. She picked the snake and it wrapped itself around Kagome's neck looking straight into her eyes.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and the snake licked her with its thin tongue, which made her laugh.

--

Little girl woke up the next day around the noon. She sat in the sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes with her little fists to remove the last of her sleep.

"I see you've woken up. How do you feel?" Kagome asked softly. Little girl smiled.

"I'm good! Thank you pretty lady for saving me." The young miko could not believe that this was the same child who last night crossed her path. Who would want to hurt something so joyful, pure and innocent?

"What is your name? I'm Kagome." The little one hopped out of the strange thing she was sleeping in and sat on Kagome's laps.

"Rin is Rin." The girl said.

"Well Rin, why were you here? Did something happened to your family?" The little one thought for a moment then looked at miko with fear in her eyes.

"I can't remember." Now, Kagome was also worried.

"Do you remember where your village is?" Rin just shook her head.

"Can you remember anything?" The girl again was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking.

"I remember moon." She replied.

"Moon?" The girl nodded.

"Oh well. Are you hungry? I've made some breakfast." The girl hugged Kagome squealing happily.

"But first..." Kagome started, gaining the child's attention. "We need to make you clean."

Rin nodded again and they both went to the nearest river to take a quick bath. When they returned, Rin screamed and hid herself behind Kagome's legs

"What is it Rin?"

"There is a demon!" She said pointing at the pearl white animal. Kagome took a few steps, stretched and lowered her hand so that the snake could wrap itself around it. Then she turned to still scared Rin.

"Don't worry. It will not hurt you. In fact, this little animal here saved your life." Kagome smiled when Rin's face turned from shock to confusion and finally to a little smile.

"If you want to, you can touch it." The little girl took a few steps forward and reached her hand to touch the snake who was still, not moving an inch.

_This animal is smart and useful. Maybe I can ask him to travel with us._ She was stopped from her thoughts when Rin's laugh rang in her ears. She looked and saw the snake licking the girl's face.

"So Rin, do you like it?"

"Rin likes the snake and snake likes Rin!" She said with delight. They sat and ate their breakfast. Rin had the biggest portion since she needed to recover her strength from the poison. After the meal Kagome sat the girl in her lap and put her chin on little one's head. They sat like that in silence for a while when Kagome decided to speak.

"Rin how would you like to come with me? Who knows, maybe we can find your parents and your village?" Rin just looked at her with tears coming down her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" The miko asked.

"Rin is just happy! Will Kagome be Rin's older sister?" She asked with a puppy dog eyes. Even without them Kagome would say yes. It really wouldn't be hard to believe they are sisters. Both of them had raven-hair, brown eyes and their skin is almost the exact same color.

"Of course, Rin. I'd love to be your sister." The little one squealed with pure joy and hugged Kagome so tightly that she couldn't breathe for a moment.

They packed all of their thing into backpack and were ready to go, when Kagome felt something smooth on her ankle. She looked down into a pair of ruby red eyes looking straight at her. She knew what the snake wanted, so she smiled.

"You can come too if you want." In an instant the snake crawled itself on her legs, wrapping its body twice around her belly, then chest and finally neck with the head resting on her shoulder and tail hanging loosely on her hip. Rin took her bow and arrows, Kagome placed her backpack on her free shoulder, and all three of them began to walking into Kagome's destination.


	4. Searching and humming

It has been six days since Kagome left the group. They have not heard anything about her whereabouts from villagers nor Inuyasha tracked her scent. Everyone was worried. Even Inuyasha admitted to himself that he treated Kagome like a piece of trash, after all this time when she stood firmly by his side. Not that he would ever admit it aloud. Most of the time they traveled in complete silence. Shippo was always in Sango's embrace, riding on Kirara. The situation was tense which Miroku, who did not try anything perverted since their friend left them, proved.

"Inuyasha, I believe we should camp for the night."

"Yeah, you're right Miroku. It's not like we will be able to found anything in the night." And with that they build a small fire under the tree. The cat demon in her larger form was covering her lady and a little kitsune with two tails to keep them warm. Miroku was sitting nearby and Inuyasha was on the other site of the fire, leaning against a tree. Suddenly he catched a small movement in the nearest bushes. Standing up and drawing his sword, he waited patiently. Miroku was also up looking in the same direction. After a moment, Kikyo emerged from hiding.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" The half demon asked stepping carefully to her.

"I came with a proposition. Since Kagome left this group…" She shoot her lover a death glare. "… I wanted to ask you if I could accompany you for a little while."

"Lady Kikyo. Why so sudden request?" Miroku asked.

"I felt something strange last night. Strong demonic aura was released from the northern lands."

"Do you think it's Naraku?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. When it reached me it was faint, but coming all the way from north means only that it was strong."

"Indeed." Miroku nodded. Sango and Shippo were sitting quietly, listening to the conversation.

"Well if that's the case then come with us." Inuyasha flashed her a smile, which quickly faded seeing her cold glare.

"You are not only one in this group. I will join you when all of your companions will agree to this."

"I suppose, it will be good to have you with us, Lady Kikyo." Miroku bowed lightly with small smile on his face, which Kikyo gladly returned. With another piece of Kagome's soul, she was warmer and nicer.

"I think…" Sango started slowly gaining everyone's attention. "… that it could be good to have a woman to talk to." Shippo just nodded his head and Kirara meowed in approval.

"Thank You." Kikyo whispered and sat next to the fire.

"By the way Lady Kikyo, maybe you heard something about Kagome?" The dead priestess shook her head.

"I believe we might find some clues in next village. I heard about a miko helping there for the past two days."

"Ok so what are we waiting for?" said Inuyasha getting up.

"Calm down my friend. It's the middle of the night. What will you accomplish going there now? We shall leave first thing in the morning. For now, let us rest." And with that he closed his eyes, joining with the already asleep Sango and Shippo.

--

When the sun rose, they were all up and ready to go. Kikyo was flying with her soul collectors wrapped tightly around her, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding on Kirara's back and Inuyasha, as usual, was leading the was running with all his might. Around noon, they finally reached the village. Now it was Miroku's turn to lead, knowing that his half-demon companion had no social manners. He found an old man and walked over to him.

"Excuse me." He bowed lightly. The man bowed back and was about to speak when he saw something behind the monk.

"Ah! Priestess, you came back!" He called happily.

"I'm sorry but you must've mistaken me with someone else." The man looked closely at Kikyo and sigh.

"I'm sorry you are right." He was ready to turn and leave when someone grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"You are saying that the priestess looking exactly like this one was here?" Sango asked with a hope in her voice.

"Yes, she was."

"If it is not too much trouble, may you tell us her name?" Miroku asked as politely as he could.

"Of course. Her name was Kagome." The gang members took a deep breath and continued to listen.

"She was a strange miko at the beginning, telling everyone that she preferred to be called by her name, not the title. We all love her with all our hearts. She gave us all the help we needed with treating wounds and even more. She cooked, cleaned for us and played with kids. Oh yes, the children especially loved her." The old man smiled brightly at the memory. Because of this, they immediately knew that their Kagome was, indeed, here, because only she could make people smile like that.

"How long ago did she left?" Kikyo asked to everyone's surprise. The man went silent for a minute.

"I believe it was two, three days ago." Inuyasha;s eyes lighten up a little.

"Which direction she took?" He asked.

"Miko walked this road." he pointed to their left. "Probably heading for south."

"Thank you for all this information. You have no idea how much you helped us, sir." Sango was over helmed by her feelings of relieve so she hugged the old man who just smiled in return.

"I take it, you are her friends?" Everyone nodded.

"I hope you find her soon. This girl is really one to treasure." Sango just smiled and hopped on the demon cat's back with kitsune still in her arms ready to hit the road. Miroku sat behind her as usual. That is when she felt it, a hand rubbing her butt, but instead of punching the lecherous monk in the face she just laughed loudly.

Yes, things were going back to normal. With that, they moved in the direction of the southern lands.

--

Sesshomaru could not take it. The waiting was killing him. So after another day and another negative report from his trusted imp he decided to go and search for Rin himself. After telling her mother about his plans and after telling Jaken to send him a messenger if there will even be a shadow of the news about Rin he took off to the forest.

It has been two days since then. He looked in every deserted hut, cave and even asked people in his land whether they saw a little girl with raven-black hair. Nevertheless, all this was futile. He had no clue, and it was driving him mad. His inner beast was roaring in anger. He needed to find her. She was, after all, the first and only person, who accepted him just the way he was.

--

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds singing happily. The sun was set just above the ground, meaning it was still early. Looking down at her sister sleeping peacefully, she decided to let her rest a little longer today. She could sense they were near the village.

"Take care of her." She whispered to her little snake friend who immediately wrapped itself around Rin's little body. Kagome just smiled, took her miko clothes and went to take a quick bath. After yesterday, she really needed one. She defeated about ten demons in one day. Mostly because after she killed the second, she found a jewel shard in its throat. The piece was about one/eight of the whole jewel so, it really was a miracle, that she survived. Thanks to her demon abilities. Yes, yesterday she had an occasion to test her strength when young mikoness was fighting with some low class demons.

Once even, to her surprise, she produced a poison from her right hand, knowing full well what kind of attack was that. How could she not know? She was killed, well technically, with it.

Feeling fresh and relaxed she made her way back to the camp only to find that Rin was already up, playing with snake.

"Good morning." Kagome said gaining Rin's attention.

"Good morning Kagome one-san!" The little girl called happily and launched herself at the young miko who caught her in mid air and swung her around.

"One-san, why are you in miko clothes?"

"Because Rin, we are near the village and we're going to stay there for a little while probably. I don't want anyone other than you to know that I am also a demon so keep it as a secret okay?"

Rin only nodded her head and went in the nearest bushes to find some wood to make a fire. After they ate the breakfast and packed all of their things Kagome found herself once again on the road, with pearl white snake wrapped around her and with a little girl walking by her side with a bow and one set of arrows.

_Well, when we get there I will need to buy another set since demons in this lands seems to like my fragment of the jewel._

So they made it, killing two demons on their way there. In the village, she helped people, just as she did it in the other one. It was now after the sunset and the young couple offered them a place to sleep in their house after she treated the man with his bruises from hard work.

"Thank you once more for letting us spent the night." Kagome spoke softly, but exhaustion was clearly visible in her voice.

"It is no problem, priestess." The young woman, named Isori replied. "Besides, we don't have many children in this village so it is really great to see our little girl having such a good time."

"Yes, I am also glad that Rin can spent some time with someone in her age."

_And not killing the snake._ Kagome added mentally.

"I believe she travels with you all the time?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"May I ask what happened to your parents? Because it is obvious, that she is your sister. You look like a mirror images." The young miko just smiled. She knew it will be easy to let them believe they are sisters, but never expected it to be so.

"Our parents were killed by a night robbers when we were in the other village." Kagome said pretending to sound a little sad.

"Oh that's so cruel. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. We managed to get through this and now we are trying to help the others as much as we can." Isori smiled at that. She never expected a miko to be so young, yet so skilled and smart.

"Rin it is bed time." Kagome called and a second later, her little sister appeared on her lap, humming some strange melody.

"What is it that you're humming honey?" Rin thought for a moment and looked at young miko with confusion.

"I don't know One-san. This melody sometimes just pop in my head and I can't stop it."

_Maybe it has something to do with her past._ Kagome thought with a hint of hope.

"Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." With that, she placed little girl on the mat, right next to her and kissed her on the forehead. Soon, she too, drifted off to sleep with snake securely curled on top of them.

--

Lord of the Western Lands was on his way back to the castle. After another day of fruitless searching, he decided to return. Walking slowly, the taiyoukai stopped, smelling the air. Turning his head to the right he waited a moment and out of bushes appeared one of his messengers.

"Milord." He said and bowed deeply.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I have some news for you."

"Do they have something to do with Rin's location?" His mask was right on his face but inside he felt this little jolt of hope.

"I believe they have, Milord." Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow lightly, meaning for messenger to continue.

"We received information from southern lands about a half demon that lately killed many demons from that region."

"This does not concern me." The taiyoukai was now irritated. He wanted to know something about Rin's whereabouts, not some half-breed.

"But milord." The messenger took a deep breath. "They are saying that this half demon is traveling with a little girl. And from the description we received, Rin is matching perfectly."

By now, the poor guy was pinned to a tree by Sesshomaru's hand.

"_Where._" He said in a voice that would easily froze the entire hell.

"Near the village where the old miko..." He did not even finish because Sesshomaru was on his way in a full speed. He knew that without stopping, his journey there would take two, three days at this pace. However, it really does not mean anything to him. All he wanted right now was to find the little girl and see her smiling at him.

--

In the meantime, within a cave in the northern lands a green demon was lured deep, deep underground by a _tainted_ fragment of the sacred jewel.

"Come. I shall make good use of you." The voice inside the jewel said, separating a small shard from the rest of it, which was almost a half of the jewel, and placing it in the demon's forehead.

"Now go. Go and bring me _this_ shard."

* * *

So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? I'm waiting for your opinions!

Preview of the next chapter:

"Good morning Milady" Kagome said with a bow.

"Good morning child" the old woman replied with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I believe it will be. Something evil is coming this way."


	5. Demon and the song

Hello again! I updated faster than I expected but I have a small question for you all. Right now I'm in the middle of writing kinda important scenes for this story and I wanted to know your opinion. I have a few ideas about the sequel to this story ( I swear I will fail my upcoming exams if that chains of ideas keep going in my head :P)

So I wanted to know if you would like to read a sequel to this story. The one thing I can tell right now is that the sequel will be more about Sesshomaru, seeing that this one is more about Kagome. Write your opinions in reviews or pm me. Take your time. I will write the first scenario, then if you all agreed i can always re-write it :D

Right now, on with the story! Read and enjoy!

* * *

The next day went by smoothly. After traveling, Kagome, along with Rin and their pet, make it to the village. Immediately people were greeting and bowing to young miko, who was doing the same thing in return.

"Oneesa, these people must really like you"

"I believe you are right Rin" older girl replied with a small smile then turned to one of the villagers.

"Is Lady Gaenia here?" she asked.

"Yes, the priestess is in her hut" Kagome bowed and went with her companions to the woman she was searching for. It wasn't long before she found her hut. The village was not the biggest one she saw. Stepping inside, she immediately spotted the old miko with gray hairs tied in a low ponytail.

"Lady Gaenia" the girl called gaining attention of the other priestess.

"Kagome, my child is that you?" young miko bowed low and flashed her warm smile.

"Yes Milady. I came to seek your assistance once more" Gaenia gestured for them to sit and took a good look at their companions.

"This is unusual. The last time I remembered you were traveling with a half-demon, a monk, little kitsune and a demon slayer. Why that sudden change?"

"Things had… change. You are probably aware that this girl, Rin" she pointed to the little one, who bowed to the elder miko "is not my sister" Gaenia nodded her head.

"I was camping in the forest and she came from the bushes, poisoned and without memories. My medicine was not working. And this is how we met our little pet "she pointed to the pearl white snake. " It release some sort of antidote from his body and cured Rin. In return, it just wanted to travel with me. It's really good to have it" Older miko was listening carefully letting every word to sink in, but her eyes were still narrowed.

"I believe there is something else you are not telling me child" Kagome sigh. She knew that Lady Gaenia notice her change, so there no point in hiding it.

"Yes, there is. One night I was attacked by a scorpion demon and poisoned. I died." Older miko eyes were slightly widened." Then Lord of the Western Lands brings me back with his Tenseiga. The problem was that my body still had poison in it, so he gave me his own blood and told me to stay calm for three sunrises. After that time my miko powers were supposed to purify the blood. As you can see, something goes wrong and I am what I am now" Gaenia was now little more than shocked.

"Lord of the Western Lands? Do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded and told the old miko about alliance with the taiyoukai during the fight with Naraku. Neither one of the priestess notice little girl sitting next to Kagome, abstinently stroking snake head, obviously in deep thought. 'Lord Sesshomaru? Why is this name so familiar to Rin? Why Rin feel warm thinking about this person?' her chain of thought was interrupted when Kagome told it is time to sleep.

Next morning young miko woke up, as usual, just after the sunrise. Stretching her hands, she looked around the hut to greet older miko, but found that the woman was not inside. So trying as quiet as possible, not to wake Rin up, she got out of the house and went to the nearest river for a quick bath. Yesterday she didn't have the occasion because of the long talk with Lady Gaede. On her way back, she spotted the person she was looking for, standing on the top of the small hill. Without a second thought, young miko went to her.

"Good morning Milady" Kagome said with a bow.

"Good morning child" the old woman replied with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I believe it will be. Something evil is coming this way." Kagome knew that this miko was never wrong when it came to demons. The one thing she was scared, was the fact that demon may be after her jewel shard, not this poor people.

"How long?" she asked.

"About two days if I'm correct" Kagome just nodded her head. She was hoping to have at least one week to train here, but with this circumstances she would have to be happy with two days. So she got straight to the point.

"Milady, I was hoping to learn something about healing people with my power" old woman looked at her oddly.

"Why would you want to learn something like that?"

"Well, at first I thought that I'll be traveling alone all the time. Now, things are different. I have a little human girl and I want to be able to help her and protect her every time she need it"Old miko just smiled. Yes, that makes perfect sense. She knew that this little one, Rin, is like a sister to the young miko, but underneath this, she believes that it is more like mother and daughter relationship.

"Very well, we can practice here if you want to" Kagome just nodded full of excitement.

"But you must remember this. No matter what is the situation, you must always stay calm. Your power will not release itself when you're scary or angry." Kagome nodded "Also, you must never try to force your power to come out. Because when you are doing something like that, your energy is without any control, which can lead even to killing someone. Do you understand what I'm saying?" young miko just nodded her head again.

"Very well. Now I want you to close your eyes" the girl obeyed "Now, imagine the flow of your energy. It can be any shape, just let your mind do its work" Kagome was waiting for a moment and to her surprise, a pink, medium size snake was floating before her closed eyes. She nodded letting her teacher knew that she did it.

"Now, use your eyes to control it. Do not make any commands mentally or verbally. Just with your eyes." Young miko was not quite sure what does this woman mean by controlling it with eyes, but just as she thought about it, her inner eyes looked at the right, and snake moved itself swiftly in that direction. Kagome knew now what was all of this about so after a few minutes 'dancing' with her energy shape, she smiled to herself.

"Now slowly call back your powers. I cannot tell you how to do it. You must find your own method"Well, if she thought that controlling her energy was hard, now she was completely lost. Kagome tried to make it disappear with her eyes rolling all over her mind but with no such luck. After, what seemed like forever she remembered how her little pet always went to sleep after she stroke its head. Without a second thought, Kagome imagined her hand doing exactly the same thing to her inner energy. To her surprise, the shape got smaller until it completely disappears. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the old miko smiling at her.

"It seems to me, that with two energies in your body, your miko powers got stronger. You have mastered healing theory in one hour. Other mikos took about ten days to done something like that. We should return to the village. I believe your little sister is awake"

When they returned in the hut, Rin was already up and playing with snake. Kagome went to her backpack to find some berries for her little pet. Reaching her hand, she touch something hard at the bottom of the bag. Pulling it out she looked at her schoolbook with a candy bar inside it. She smiled to herself when an idea pops in her head. Turning to her little sister, she asked

"Rin, do you want me to teach you?" the little girl looked at her confused.

"What Oneesa want to teach Rin?" now it was Kagomes turn to went silent for a moment. True, she wanted to teach Rin how to write and read, but without proper books, she could not do it. That leaves only one choice.

"Maybe how to act like a lady? Do you want to be a lady Rin?" the girl squealed with delight and launched herself at young miko hugging her.

"Rin would love to be a lady Oneesa!" she cried cheerfully. From the other corner of the hut the old miko watch the whole scene 'Yes, they are definitely like mother and daughter' she thought to herself with a little smile.

The rest of the day was spent at teaching Rin how to properly behave at the table and how showing respect for the other people. Kagome was surprised. Her little sister was quick learner. By the dawn, she behaves herself at the supper with as much dignity as she had. The next day was similar. From the sunrise to noon, young miko was practicing her healing abilities on herself, not wanting to hurt anyone. Much to the inner beast disapproval. Every time she was closing the cut with her powers, the beast was growling quietly, obviously not liking the pure energy. After the noon and quick lunch, she once again was teaching Rin. This time how to speak about herself without using the third form, wondering by the way when the little one pick this habit. This was much harder then the yesterday lesson but with a little help from the old miko and of course a few pieces of the chocolate bar she manage to get the basics. When they finished it was already dark outside, so older sister told her little one to sleep. After she was sure, that Rin is really sleeping, Kagome sat next to her teacher.

"Milady how is it?" she did not need to tell what she was asking. It was obvious.

"It'll be here tomorrow after the noon."

"By this time we shall take our leave" Kagome said and seeing the look of confusion on the old mikos face she continued "I believe, no I'm almost sure that this demon is after me. Or to be technical after the jewel shard in my possession"

"You do realize that alone, you don't have that much of a chance?"

"I do Lady Gaede, but I don't want to involve innocent people in this" the old miko nodded wondering how this young woman continues to surprise her. She could easily tell that the demon coming this way was strong and it would be really hard battle. Yet, this girl still wanted to do this in a save distance from village without any ones help. Yes, this mikoness, as she once called herself, was created for great things.

The next morning Kagome woke Rin up to get her ready for the leaving. She went with her pet to the nearby river, at the same spot that yesterday and sat on the rock. Letting out a deep sigh young miko looked at the snake, which in return was looking at her. She has thought about it a lot last night. If she will have to fight with this demon, which was quite obvious she will, Kagome need to make sure that Rin will be save during their encounter.

"I need you to do something for me. It may be painful at the beginning but I need to make sure she will be save" she told to her snake friend who only nodded its head slightly. So she places it on her lap, stretched her hands and closed her eyes.

When she returned to the hut, she saw old miko looking at her oddly but did not pay to much attention to it. That is, until her little sister called excited.

"Oneesa why are you have this strange things on your wrists?" Rin asked pointing her small finger. Kagome brought her wrist to her face only to see a faint magenta strips, two on each wrist. What was more, her nails looked now like a medium size claws. She did not have to wonder why they were here. So smiling lightly on her little sister she told her it is time to go. This time, the snake was tightly wrapped around Rin so Kagome has her hands and arm free. She was prepared, as well as Rin. So about two hours after the noon, she felt demonic aura coming towards them.

"Rin" she said handing her yellow backpack "hide yourself and do not speak nor move, just as I told you" the girl do as she was told to and hide herself behind a rock on the clearing. Her small hands were clutching to the backpack tightly.

Soon, too soon, a large, dark green creature entered the clearing. Kagome must have thought that he looked somewhat familiar. His upper body was really well built, his waist was slim and his legs were well muscle. This explains his speed abilities. 'He looks almost like…' No. She could not think about it now.

"What is your purpose here, demon?" she asked with a demanding voice.

"I must found the secret jewel shard and bring it to my master" he replied with hoarseness voice.

"Who is your master?" he did not have to reply to this question, however. Because in the moment when he raised his large arm, getting ready for the attack, she saw a little scar on his right side. Burnt scar. In a blink of an eye, she reached for her arrow and in the same time, the demon launched himself at her. The battle begun.

--

Sesshomaru reached the village early in the morning. Pushing aside the feelings that He, Lord of the Western Lands, must seek help from a mere mortals, he made his way to one of the hut.

"Excuse me for interrupting your peace" he said as much politely as he could, gaining attention of the young woman.

"I'm looking for a little girl. She has a raven-hair and brown eyes. I believe she is also in the same age as your heir." The woman knew by the way he speaks that he must be one of these lords, or someone with high rank status.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you. I am new in this village. Please wait a moment sir, I will bring someone who may knew something more." She bowed and left the hut. After a few minutes, she returned with a young mortal man.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" he asked a little nervous about having a conversation with a demon lord.

"I'm looking for a little girl. Her name is Rin" the man face lit up immediately as the name left taiyoukai mouth.

"Ah yes! Rin, little girl with black hair and brown eyes?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes she was here no more than three days ago, along with her sister"

"Sister?"

"Yes. A young and very beautiful miko. They looked like mirror images. I believe they went to the village where Lady Gaede lives"

"Where is this village and how far from here?" taiyoukai asked as calm as he could though inside he was boiling with unknown emotions.

"It's in the west from here, no longer than one day in human pace"

"Very well. You will be rewarded for giving this Sesshomaru needed information" and with that he sped up in his quickest pace toward the next village. Still, there was something he did not understand. His messenger told him the other day, that Rin was traveling with a half-demon. Yet now, this man said that a young priestess looking just like her accompanied her. He had an idea who this person might be and for the first time in his long life, he wanted to be wrong. He stopped in his track due to the sound of fight to his right. Deciding to take a quick glance at what was going on he sped up in the direction of the sound. However, he was never prepared for what he saw. A young woman, with her dark blue kimono hanging to her knees was pointing an arrow at some large and filthy demon. She shoot and pierce right through his chest only to see it regenerate in a few seconds. But that was not what shocked the taiyoukai attention. There, right behind the rock was sitting a small girl he was searching for, with a snake tightly wrapped around her body.

--

Kagome cursed mentally when she shoot her last arrow. Young miko was hoping that maybe when she pierce right through the demon heart he will die, since she could not reach the jewel in his forehead. The creature was smart, she had to admit it. Every time she released her weapon pointed at the jewel with hope to purify it, the demon always manages to dodge or shield the jewel. Now without anything to attack, Kagome was avoiding every one of her opponent attacks. She was about to repeat her action when loud scream made her looked behind to see what was going on. And that was her big mistake. In the same time, she felt sharp pain on her back, when the demon claws slashed her skin. She jumped out of his reach and behind the rock.

"What is it?"

"Someone was there" she pointed to the forest. Kagome, now, felt nervous. She looked at her little pet and nodded her head. The pearl white snake started to glow in a pink light creating a barrier around Rin.

"You will be safe now. Closed your eyes and when everything will be over I came back for you, ok?" she tried to sound calm; though this was the last feeling she could think of right now. Her sister nodded once and closed her eyes. Knowing that Rin will be safe now, she stepped behind the rock to face her opponent once more. He was standing there, waiting patiently at his victim. Young miko was about to run straight at him, when she saw that the jewel shard was glowing with pitch black light. The demon was coming at her just when she felt sharp pain in her chest. Her beast was roaring loudly from her chest, demanding to be released. She knew that this was happening because of the tainted jewel. She knew she had no idea how to control her beast but it did not matter to her right now. What does matter was the fact that she needed to make sure Rin would be safe. She was her baby, her light of joy and she could not effort to lose her. With this last thought, she gave the beast control. Her body was pulsing with her demon energy, her hair were floating behind her and when she stood up and looked at her opponent, her eyes were blood red and her cheeks were adorned with two magenta stripes on each of them. The demon looked slightly taken aback by this sudden transformation but after a moment, he regained his composure and launch himself at the, now half-demon. Kagome just flashed evil smirk and flexed her long claws in front of her face. In the last second, she dodge his fist and bit her fingers deep into back of his head. With her right hand free, she produced green gas and melts his head, leaving now free shard. Immediately after body was separated from the jewel it turned into ashes.

--

Sesshomaru was watching the whole scene. It was now clear to him, who this half-demon was. Definitely not his excuse of a brother because he could not move with such a speed, produced poison claws and on top of it, he had only one light violet strip on each cheek. Deciding he saw all he needed to, taiyoukai step from behind a tree.

--

Kagome immediately turned in the direction of the noise and saw a demon wearing a white outer kimono with honeycomb and flowers crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder with white hakama. Young miko, though still transformed knew exactly who he was. How could she not? He was, after all, her _creator. _

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Just what I was thinking" he replied calmly.

"I have my reasons to be here" she jumped in front of the barrier protecting Rin.

"You will not hurt her" her beast growl in approval. Sesshomaru raised his brew slightly, seeing that the miko beast approve Rin.

"This Sesshomaru have no desire to hurt her. I came for her" he stated it as it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I know now from who she picked this habit of speaking in the third person' Kagome thought.

"You will not have her" now it was Sesshomarus beast that was growling. He knew his beast approve the little girl too, seeing that she was the first one to accept it. Knowing that conversation with this girl, while transformed was a waste of his time; taiyoukai approached her and stopped about two inches from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she growled. He did not reply. Moreover, he dropped his barriers that were covering his scent and aura and lower himself to her level, nuzzling her cheek with his own and making a soft growl. Kagome immediately felt her beast calming down; her stripes disappear along with claws and red eyes. When he felt that she calmed, Sesshomaru took a step back and she dropped down to her knees feeling now fully the pain from the wounds in her back.

Rin opened her eyes when there was no sound and looked at her older sister. Tears make its way down her cheeks and she quickly got out of the barrier and run, kneeling in front of the miko.

"Oneesa are you alright?" she asked with her shaky voice. Kagome just smile softly.

"You are not hurt are you Rin?" little girl shook her head.

"Rin" the third voice spoke making the little girl jump in fear and hide herself behind Kagomes back. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Wench, what did you do to her?" his voice cold.

"Just what I was about to ask! If she is your ward, as you telling me, then why in the seven hells I found her poisoned, on the edge of death in the southern lands more the less?!" Kagome screamed on top of her lungs. Taiyoukai did not spoke. He just watched a little figure behind the mikos back.

When she felt that her older sister calmed her breath she looked up at the person she was speaking with. For the first time Rin has the chance to looked closely at the demon. His white pants, two swords and beautiful silvery white hair. But this is not what caught her attention. When little girl made her way with eyes to his face, she saw the magenta stripes, golden orbs with something hidden deep inside them, but most of all…

"Moon…" Rin whispered. Kagome froze immediately. How could she be so stupid? Now it all makes sense. What Sesshomaru said was true, after all.

He however did not move a muscle. His face was calmly looking at this little girl. If what the miko said was true, he knew he can't scare his ward. So he decided to stand still and wait for the Rins next move. After a while, she stepped behind Kagomes back and took a few steps to the great demon Lord. He looked down at her with the softest eyes Kagome ever saw in him, locking them with a little brown orbs looking straight at him. They stand there for what almost seems like eternity, lost in they own little world. Just then, young miko heard something. The melody her little sister was always humming. Only this time, she adds words in it.

_In the mountain, in the breeze_

_In the forest, in my dreams_

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you, too_

_I will wait, for you_

_On my own_

_Please return to me_

_Waiting all alone_

Kagome could have sworn that she saw end of his lips curving slightly upwards. Taiyoukai just nodded his head slightly at the little girl and without a second thought, Rin launch her small body at his leg, squeezing tightly his hakama and crying her eyes out. Kagome could not take it anymore. Too many emotions washed over her and she collapsed to the ground.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, knelt on one knee and hugged his little precious girl with his only one arm. And for the first time he did not care if someone was watching him getting so soft. Nothing mattered. Only this little girl hugging him.

* * *

Sooo do you like it? If you do then I'm glad! :D Remember what I said about the sequel! I will be waiting for Your opinions! For now, bye bye, gotta go writing! :D


	6. Meet Asuko and training

Hey there! As promised, this is another chapter ;) In this one you will learn about Inu Clan a little more so read closely There will also be a few new characters

On top of that I would like to thanks all of the people who read and review my story from the beggining! You really make me want to write more! Big thanks and hugs for that! :)

Now, on with the story!

* * *

The next day Kagome woke up, under the silky sheets in a soft and comfortable bed. Her consciousness slowly came to her, when she remembered what happened yesterday. Fighting with demon, her transformation, Sesshomaru and…

"Rin" she said snapping her eyes open and sitting on the bed.

"She's safe" replied calm yet still cold voice.

"I need to see her" miko managed to stand up, feeling the pain in her back but making not even a whimper to show it to the taiyoukai standing next to the window. Kagome was not sure he heard her but after a moment he moved to the door, slide them open and exited not looking back at her. Still pissed at his behavior she followed him, through many corridors, finally stopping in front of small door. Sliding them open Kagome breathed the sigh of relieve. Rin was sleeping peacefully in the small bed, covered with orange silk sheets. Before young miko sat on the bed, next to her she took a good look at the room. It was nice and warm, mostly with orange and yellow colors. In left corner was the bed and on the opposite wall was another pair of door and medium size mahogany closet. After setting herself on the bed, she gently brushed the bangs from her little sister head, placing a soft, delicate kiss on her forehead. Rin stirred a little, and then slowly open her eyes.

"Oneesa! Are you okay?" Kagome just nodded her head. She couldn't bring herself to choke one word from her mouth. She was glad that the little girl was safe and without any harm. Before she noticed, tears make its way down her cheeks.

"Oneesa why are you crying? Are you not happy to see Rin?" Young miko just shook her head and placing Rin on her lap, she hugged her tightly. After a while, she calmed and steadied her emotions. Wiping the remains tears she smiled and said with playful tone

"What did I tell you about speaking in the third person?" little one was thinking for a moment.

"That only stupid and not intelligent people are talking in that way" Kagome just smiled feeling anger radiating from stoic demon lord.

"I leave you now, so go back to sleep" miko said placing another goodnight kiss on her sister forehead and left the room wanting to go back to her own. However, since she had no idea where it was, the poor girl was forced to wait for taiyoukai to escort her back.

"You have a bad influence on Rin" he stated simply.

"Look who's talking" she bit out "Do you have any idea how hard was to teach her speak properly?" Silence. Kagome sigh. When they made it to her room, she spoke again.

"I need a bath" she stated. He looked at her for a moment with his cold eyes.

"What? Humans do clean themselves you know?" now she was irritated.

"I will send servant" and with that he left leaving completely confused and clueless miko in the corridor.' Why would I need a servant?' she thought to herself.

Entering the room, she finally had the occasion to look closely at it. It was a bit larger than Rin, her bed was in the right corner of the room, and in the middle of the wall was a big window. On the left side of the room was another pair of door along with large closet and a simple desk and chair. Walls were in the dark green color, while her sheets and carpet on the floor were deep, dark blue.

Being the curious Kagome she is, the girl decided to look what was behind the second door. Sliding them open, she let out a loud gasp of surprise. There in the middle of the room was a small indoor hot spring, perfect for one person. Without a second thought, she grabbed her yellow bag, pulling out shampoo, conditioner and shower gel, and within a moment, she was sitting in the hot water. 'I don't even remember the last time I had a hot bath' Just as she wanted to wash her hair, the door to her room opened and before her appeared young woman. She has a red hair put up in high ponytail and matching red eyes. Her kimono was yellow with red petals on the left sleeve.

"Lady Kagome I'm Akita. I was sent here as your personal servant" she bowed her head low. Miko felt somewhat uncomfortable being called by this title. Nevertheless, she bowed back and smile. The smile seems to startled young girl but after a moment, she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you. Please call me Kagome. I don't feel like lady at all"

"I'm sorry, but now, that you have the royal blood in your body I cannot call you without the title" Kagome went silent for a moment.

"So how about this. When we are alone, you will call me by my name." the servant seem to hesitate for a moment but when miko added

"It's an order" the girl just smiled at her and nodded.

"Can I clean you?" asked red haired woman. Kagome blushed at the thought by being cleaned by other person but nodded her head slightly. No longer, than ten minutes her hairs were clean and fresh, smelling like cherries. Yes, she loved the scent of cherries though she had no idea why. The bath was like heaven to her. After hairs, the servant washed her body, gently massaging her back and receiving a few soft purrs from Kagome.

When they were finished with washing, Akita dried mikos body and dressed her in kimono. Silk material felt like second skin for Kagome. Not to mention this was the most elegant cloth she ever wore. With light blue clouds on the white background, dark blue obi and hair put up in a bun with two white and blue chopsticks she felt like a real princess.

"Milord is waiting for you in the dining room" Akita bowed and was about to leave when…

"Umm since I'm new here, could you show me the way?" Kagome asked a little embarrassed. Servant just smiled and let her pass the door first, following just behind.

The two girls talked a little on they way and Kagome discovered that the situation in palace is not as nice as it used to be because of Sesshomaru mate to be. This news shocked Kagome a little but she pushed the feeling away when she entered the dining room only to be greeted by a pair of small hands wrapping itself around her legs.

"Oneesa you look like a lady!" Rin exclaimed happily. The little girl was wearing orange kimono with yellow stars on it, dark orange obi and with hair loosing freely on her shoulders.

"Thank you Rin" Kagome smiled softly. Just then, she noticed that there was other woman in the table. Her hairs were white, put into two high ponytails. Her kimono was white, with red pattern on the collar and the sleeves. Her arms were wrapped in the same pelt as Sesshomaru, only smaller and thinner. She too had the dark violet moon on her forehead and one magenta stripe on each cheek.

"Ah, so you must be Kagome" her voice was calm and soft "I'm Saya and as you can probably guess I'm Sesshomarus mother" Kagome bowed her head low.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Milady" taiyoukai in the meantime was watching the young miko. He had no idea that human can be so polite. His mother only let out a small laugh.

"No such formalities are needed Kagome. But if you insist just call me Lady Saya" the woman replied and gestured for her guest to sit.

"Thank you" she bowed lightly. Right after that, the servants began to putting many different foods on the tables. Kagome waited for dog demon and his mother to put something on their plates and then she too started to fill her own. Rin however, was another story. Little girl was pounding at every plate, picking up some things and then putting them back if she do not like them.

"Rin" Kagome said softly but loud enough to get the girl attention. When little brown orbs looked at her with question, she continued.

"What did I teach you about behaving at the table?" her sister immediately bowed her head, sat straight and picked up something on her plate. Saya was watching the whole scene with a small, warm smile while Sesshomarus eyebrow was shoot up in disbelieve. The rest of the meal went smoothly with Saya asking the questions and Kagome answering them.

After that, Rin decided to show her sister around the castle which Kagome gladly accepted, wanting to know the place she was currently staying. She expected the palace to be big, but not _that_ big. By the time, they finished watching the first floor it was noon and both of the girls were a little hungry. So when they entered the kitchen, to everyone's surprise, and ate a small snack Rin showed her sister the dojo placed behind the building. The place was so big that it could easily fit two Sesshomarus in true form. After that, she played a little in the garden with Rin. The place was so beautiful that it really was hard to believe who was the owner here. Flowers were everywhere in every color and shape you could imagine, separated by small alleys with a few stone benches and with trees far in the back of the garden. Since they ate at noon, the girls skipped dinner but about an evening, Kagome decided to talk to taiyoukai.

"Rin could you take me to Sesshomaru?" little girl nodded hear head and led the way back to the palace. Inside, Kagome for the first time saw the stairs.

"Where are those stairs leading to?" she asked.

"To the next floor where Lord Sesshomaru and his mother have their chambers and offices, but no one except other important demons and servants can go there" young miko just nodded and followed Rin on the stairs and up to office. With a soft knock on the door and cold 'enter', she slid the door and both of them were inside Sesshomarus office. The room was big, with a large table in the left part of the room. On the right was a large mahogany desk covered with many scripts and a large chair, which was currently occupied by the taiyoukai. He looked from his work raising slightly an eyebrow.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here" she bowed " and also I have a few question I wanted to…" she didn't have a chance to finish when the door slide open again and a woman step inside. Kagome turned to look at her. The lady, which was obvious because of her sun mark on the forehead, was tall, slim woman with dark green hair and deep brown, almost black eyes. Dressed with red silky kimono with black dragon on her back and a black obi.

"I believe I told you to knock" he said standing right in front of the woman who just laugh lightly.

"Don't be silly. I came because I have something important to discuss" she said and then looked over his shoulder at the two girls standing behind him. First, she looked at Kagome but when her eyes went on Rin, the little girl hugged her sister leg tightly. Sesshomaru did not seem to saw it, however, when something unknown flashed in black eyes, Kagome let out a quiet, warning growl, which reached stoic lord ears. He turned and eyed his guest suspiciously. Kagome did not even acknowledge him, still glaring coldly at the woman in front of her.

"Miko. We will continue this later" she averted her gaze from this strange creature to Sesshomaru and nodding her head slightly; she took Rin in her arms and left the room.

They went straight to Rins room. Kagome laid her down on the bed and covert her with sheets. The little girl was still shaking.

"Rin what is wrong?" miko asked with soothing voice, stroking her sister head.

"I'm scared" she replied quietly.

"What are you scared of?" this question was not necessary because she already knew the answer.

"Rin is scary of this lady"

"Did this lady done something to you?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want me to leave my pet with you here? Would you feel saver?" Rin only nodded, so the snake slid from Kagomes body and lay itself on top of little girl. Young miko stayed with her sister until she fell asleep.

--

Deciding she was not tired, Kagome went to the garden to relax a little and cleared thoughts in her head. Sitting on one of the stone benches, she was so absorb with herself that she did not notice other person sitting next to her, until she heard a low growl. Looking to her right she saw taiyoukai sitting with his eyes closed, looking more than irritated.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with this Sesshomaru?" he asked with eyes still closed.

"I have done everything as you told me back then when you gave me your blood so why I turned into a demon?"

"Perhaps your powers are weak" Kagome felt silent for a moment. Yes, that would make some sense. She sighs.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It is hard to be powerful without two pieces of your soul" _this_ caught his attention. Opening his eyes, he looked at her.

"Explain yourself"

"You are probably aware that Kikyo, the dead miko was resurrected thanks to my soul so during the final battle with Naraku, when she was injured I separated another piece and gave it to her. Though later I did the same and now I'm lacking three pieces" the last part she murmured more to herself but he heard it clearly.

"Where is the third part?"

"That's for me to know" He growled, but it did not scare her.

"How long I'm allowed to stay here?" she asked quietly. Demon Lord did not answer, but instead said something else, ignoring her question.

"Asukos father want to meet with me in his castle" Kagome looked at him confused.

"And you telling me this because…?"

"He want Rin to come along" now Kagome felt nervous.

"Who is Asuko?" she asked but had a good idea about identity of this person.

"She is my future mate. You've met her today in my office" Miko glared at him.

"I do not trust her" she growled. Taiyoukai just raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Rin is afraid of her" she continued. He still did not say a word.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Are you that stupid? Don't you think something is wrong here? That maybe because of her Rin escaped from your palace?" her glare was so cold and deadly that even Lord of the Western lands would not be ashamed of it. Before Kagome could open her mouth again, she was pinned to the ground by furious taiyoukai. His eyes were bloody red and his hand tightened its grip on her neck.

"You will cease your insults" Again, his hand closed itself tighter on her flesh, making it harder to breath. Kagome knew that in this state he could kill her without a second thought. Searching in her head for something to save her lived, miko remembered the night when she first met her pet and how it behave. Deciding its better than nothing, she slowly turned her head to the right as a sign of submission. Almost immediately, his hand loosens its grip. With eyes once again golden, he rose to his feet and looked down at her.

"Since tomorrow morning you will start your training. Be in the dojo at the sunrise" with that he left leaving her alone on the ground.

--

The next day Kagome was woke up by Akita.

"Kagome, wake up, it is almost time for your training." Young miko opened one eye and moaned.

"It's still dark" she moaned again and covered her head with sheets.

"The sun will rise any minute. Please get up" the servant really did not want to do this but order is an order. After a while and many sighs, Kagome was dressed in simple dark blue kimono reaching to her knees. Her hairs were put in a high ponytail. Ready to go, she said goodbye to her new friend and went to dojo. She reached it within a few minutes knowing the way and went inside. However, it was not Sesshomaru who wait there for her, only one of his warriors, probably. The man had blue hair and beautiful aqua eyes with green eyelids.

"Lady Kagome" he bowed low. 'Here we go again' she thought.

"Please, just Kagome" she smiled but seeing his unsure face she quickly added

"It's an order" man just smiled.

"Very well. My name is Nazuki and I'm supposed to be your trainer for the time being."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nazuki. So what do you want me to do? I hope it will be good." Young miko was visibly excited.

"We will see that later. First I must ask you did you use any kind of weapon before."

"Only my bow, and recently my claws" she laughs lightly at the last statement. The man went silent for a moment.

"How about this: today we will practice with sword, tomorrow with hand to hand combat, the day after tomorrow we will try to control your demonic power and the last day we may perfect your bow." Kagome thought for a moment. 'Since today is Monday, that means I will have a free Friday and the whole weekend' After a while she smiled.

"Sounds good to me"

"Very well then. Let us begin" and with that he handed her a sword, obviously the one to practicing.

"First thing is your form. Here let me show you." Nazuki unsheathed his own sword.

"Your legs must be spread apart a little. Then your arms must be very close to your upper body." Kagome followed his every move. "Seeing that you are the beginner you can keep two hands on the hilt of the sword" miko nodded and looked at him when she was done with her form.

"Good. Now try to repeat my movements." Her teacher started slowly drawing circles with his sword, and then proceeds to swing it up and down like a rollercoaster. Kagome was mimicking his every move and after one hour, she managed to keep her sword in one hand, much to Nazuki surprise.

"Very good. Now that your muscles are ready to work a little harder, how about some sparing? I promise to go easy on you this time" he smirked when she nodded her head, obviously excited.

"Remember one thing. In a battle you never, ever leave your eyes from your opponent because if you look closely you may be able to see what your opponent is thinking"

"I understand" she set her eyes on Nazuki and waited for his move. Since promise is a promise, he went straight at her and she dodged it at the last minute with her demonic speed.

"I see you have train a little by yourself?"

"Well, more likely I was force to a few times" she replied dodging his another attack. After a few more times she decided to attack him. First, she went straight at him with her speed, but Nazuki easily dodge it and swing around with his sword only to be blocked by the other one. Two hours later, they were still fighting. Kagome was tired but her excitement and adrenaline enable her to keep going. Nazuki was more then impressed. Not only she managed to dodge almost every one of his attack, leaving her with just a little scar on left arm, but the little miko too left a few scratches on his back and arms. He did not miss the two magenta stripes on each cheek after an hour of their sparring, though the man was not sure what caused them to appear.

Kagome on the other hand grew a little bored with they little game so she decided to finish it and take a bath. Being covered in sweat was definitely something she did not liked at all. Seeing as her opponent was closing the distance between them she jumped in the air and went straight down at him. Nazuki immediately stopped in his track with sword in front of him, waiting for sound of metal clashing with metal. It never came. That was when he felt cold steel on the base of his neck.

"Can I take a bath now?" she asked with an innocent voice. Nazuki only nodded so Kagome bit him farewell and left the dojo at the top speed running straight to her hot spring.

--

Blue haired man on the other hand went to his Master to report their training. Standing in front of the door, he knocked.

"Enter" said voice from inside. Nazuki went to the office. Sesshomaru looked up at him and arched one eyebrow.

"I take it that the miko is doing good job?"

"Yes Milord. She surprised me more then once. The girl really is a quick learner. After an hour she was capable of keeping the sword in one hand" taiyoukai just nodded and waved his hand to dismiss his warrior.

"There is one more thing Milord" Nazuki started slowly, not sure, how his master will react to this. "After an hour of our sparing, her stripes were visible on the cheeks."

"You may leave" so after the warrior left the room Sesshomaru smirked to himself 'So the young miko tasted the pure pleasure of fighting. Interesting' and with that thought he went back to his paper work.

--

Two hours later Kagome was sitting on bed, talking and laughing with Akita.

"I have a small question. Can you show me the way to library? I wish to check on something"

The servant nodded her head and escorted her friend. When they reached their destination Kagome give Akita some free time to relax and enter the library. It was a large room filled with bookcases from floor to the ceiling. While searching for books that may be used to teach Rin how to write and read, she found few interesting positions for herself. First of them was a book about traditions in the dog demons species and the second, large and fat book, was about history of the Inu- family. Finding a few little books with some kind of fairy tales for Rin, Kagome sat at the table and started to read the first book she picked. Young miko found out that the dog demon birthday are very different from human ones.

--

"_The whole ritual of birthday in dog demon clans takes place once in two hundred and fifty years, for about five sun rises. In the first two days, the demon aura and powers are weaker, storing itself for the third day, when the beast is released and thanks to earlier stored energy grow in size. During the fourth and fifth day, the demon in its humanoid form is trying to adjust himself with the new power. However, this looks different when the taiyoukai is reaching his fourth ritual. The process can be held even for the whole moon cycle. In the first half of the cycle, just as it is in the other birthday, the demon energy and aura are weaker, storing it, only to be release in the birthday. Being near such a demon is very dangerous during the fact that the beast is growing with a large amount of power, transforming itself into the daiyoukai. There is a possibility that it may lose itself, that is why it is not wise to approach a newly born daiyoukai without having a stronger aura than the one transformed. Then and only then, the beast may be subdued."_

--

Kagome thought about it for a moment wondering if she will have to live through the same thing. Looking out the window and pushing these thoughts aside, she decided to continue her reading in the garden. Taking all the books, she made her way to the favorite bench she found in the end of the garden, only to see Sesshomaru sitting there with his head back and eyes closed. 'He looks so peaceful' she thought. Slowly raven-haired girl stopped next to the bench.

"Is it free?" she asked quietly. His only respond was a slight nod so Kagome sat herself comfortable, put the books next to her and opened the same one to read it further.

Sesshomaru was curious why this miko was not scared of him and what is more, why she was sitting quietly. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her to saw reading one of the books from his library.

"You can read?" Kagome just looked at him with blank expression, blinking twice and trying to register what the taiyoukai asked her.

"Of course I can read. What is so strange about it?"

"Most mortals can't read" he stated simply. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are reading this books miko?" Kagome was a little taken aback. 'Did he is trying to make a conversation with me?'

"Well I went to the library to look for books that may help me to teach Rin how to write and read, but when I saw these books I just could not stop myself. After all I have your blood now so I think it would only be wise to know something about your family and the dog clans, right?" Sesshomaru was impressed though he would never admit it out loud. 'This miko really want to educate herself and Rin. She may be useful' He nodded to her in approval. A long silence past between them when Kagome decided to spoke again about something that was bothering her since yesterday.

"Listen Sesshomaru..."

"Lord" she sigh.

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru. I wanted to apologize for yesterday, but only for what I said about you. I still do not trust your future mate. Why did mate with her in the first place?" Silence.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask" she was about to get up when he finally spoke.

"The Court Lord made me promise to take a mate after Naraku is defeated and this Sesshomaru always keep his promises"

"I see, so they want you to have a mate. But why did they not let you choose one by yourself?"

"They did. They gave me one hundred years to find a mate but not one of them was suitable for this Sesshomaru beast"

"So what you are saying is that not you, but your beast chooses your mate?" He slightly nodded.

"How odd. What if you like someone and your beast not, or vice versa?" Taiyoukai went silent for a moment.

"This Sesshomaru cannot choose a mate by himself. However, the beast can force me to mate his chosen one" Young miko nodded her head few times abstinently.

"I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru…" she started.

"What is it?"

"When you are transforming into your true form, like that day in your father tomb, does your personality change as well?"

"You ask too many questions, Miko." He stated. Kagome frowned.

"I am curious" she blurted out.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Well don't you think it is better to know all you can?"

"Indeed"

"So?" Kagome really wanted to know the answer for this one for a long time.

"This Sesshomaru do not lose himself like that worthless half-breed."

"I see. One more question" he shoot her irritated look and she rolled her eyes in respond.

"When are you going to leave with Rin?"

"On the fifth sunrise from this day"

"And how long did you planned on staying there?"

"Two, three nights" she sighed.

"Very well. I will prepared her for you" he looked at her with raised eyebrow (**AN**: I think I made it as his trademark ;P)

"There is no need for you to do this"

"And who else will do it? Maybe Asuko?" she growled. Only thinking about that woman touching her Rin, made her blood boil.

"Miko, cease your language" he growled in respond, though his beast was sitting quietly. Kagome smirked at that.

"Now I know what you meant. I will fetch Rin and make sure that she will behave herself properly. Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru"

--

For the next two days, Kagome was up early before sunrise, training in dojo with Nazuki. He was very proud with his little apprentice. Her hand-to-hand combat was a little weak in attacks though. What shocked him the most was her demonic aura. He could swear without a second thought that it could easily complete with his master. She was lacking in calling her attacks and thank god. Other wise he was ready to believe that she was not from this planet. Of course, Nazuki was reporting everything to his Lord and Sesshomaru was, too quite pleased with the progress little miko made.

Kagome on the other hand had no time to think about it. Right after her trainings, she was off for a quick bath and then, together with Rin they were spending the whole days in library. She taught her little sister how to greet and introduce herself to the Lord of the East, repeated with her how to behave at the table and most of all, finally Kagome almost completely erased this bad habit including speaking about herself in the third form.

In the end of the second day, taiyoukai found them sitting in library.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome bowed lightly "Is there something you wish from us?"

"Rin" he started and the little girl was standing right in front of him with huge smile spread across her face.

"This Sesshomaru wish for you to drink this" he handed her a cup with some liquid.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Potion to bring back Rins memories" Kagome narrowed her eyes and took a cup from Rin. She smelled it a little and then placed it to her pet. When it licked her cheek in approval, she handed it back to Rin.

"Miko, are you implying that this Sesshomaru want to poisoned his ward?" his eyes were cold and hard, just as his voice.

"No, _Milord_, but never enough protection." She returned his glare with the one of her own.

"Can I drink it now?" Rin asked quietly. Taiyoukai nodded his head and the little one drank everything from the cup and then collapsed to the ground. Kagome in an instant was having her tightly to her chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked. Her eyes tainted lightly with red.

"This portion is working while sleeping." he said and turned to the door "I suggest you take her to her room" and with that he left.

--

After Kagome calmed herself, she took Rin to her room and placed the girl on the little bed. Taking a chair from her own room, miko sat next to her bed holding her dear sister hand. She laugh mentally at this. During this whole time, she grew to love this little girl. Not like her sister, but like a daughter. And recalling what Sesshomaru told her that day in the garden, her inner beast seemed to approve her choice. Every few hours the Lord himself entered the room to check on his ward. Kagome however did not move an inch. During the night her pet crawled from her body on top of little girl, trying to comfort her while she was tossing in her bed. Morning came quickly for Kagome and when Rin opened her eyes, she and Sesshomaru were already next to her bed.

"Good morning baby" Kagome said softly, kissing her on forehead "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired" she replied with a yawn.

"Do you remember everything?" taiyoukai asked and Rin nodded her head.

"Can you tell us what happened that night when you escape from castle?" it was Kagomes turn to ask a question. Little girl in the bed was quiet for a while obviously trying to remember but in the end she just shook her head. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"What can you remember?" Miko asked again.

"I took a bath and then Master Jaken escorted me to this room. The next thing is waking up in the forest with you, Oneesa" Kagome sighed.

"Very well. Go back to sleep now. We will cancel today lesson" with that, she kissed her forehead again. After sliding the door behind her she leaned her forehead on the cold wall and sigh again, deeply.

"It must have been really scary for her" she whispered quietly to herself.

"Explain yourself, Miko" Sesshomaru cold voice forced her to look at him.

"I mean, that what ever happened that night was so terrifying to her that she closed it in the depths of her mind, obviously trying not to remember it"

* * *

So do you like it? Any questions? If so don't be afraid to ask! ;D The next chapter will be published in next wednesday, but here is small preview:

--

"Ah, Sesshomaru. What brings you here?" the mother smiled mischievously.

"Miko told me" Saya raised an eyebrow.

"Told you about what?"

"The bite mark"

--

So does anyone have an idea what bite mark mean? :D Anyway if you enjoy this story then review ;)


	7. Bite mark and the jewel

Hey guys! I decided to put the new chapter a day earlier because of my success! I've got 49/50 points on my english exam! ;D Though it was not so hard, but still :D There is just one thing that makes me angry :P I don't know if you read the spoiler for Inu manga chapter 552. If you do then I'm talking about the mediou stuff! I mean seriously! Finally I came up with idea that I haven't read in any fic (and believe me, I read a LOT of them) and what? In sunday I read about it in spoiler :P Now I will have to rewrite last chapters if the manga will be the same as my story (or really similiar :P) Anyway, on with the story! ;D

* * *

It was the evening before Rin and Sesshomaru departure. Kagome repeated the last time what her sister can and cannot do. Putting little girl in the bed and waiting till she fell asleep, young miko found herself once again thinking about Rin and her safety. Sliding the door shut behind her, Kagome decided to take a night walk in the garden but when she made it there something, or rather someone was already standing in the clearing looking at the sky. Her beast growl in disapproval but still, she step next to her, also looking at the sky.

"I have no idea what you are up to, but if you lay a single finger on Rin I will personally send you to hell without a way to came back" our mikoness was trying to stay as calm as possible. Asuko smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kagome let out malicious growl.

"Do not underestimate me. This is just warning" and with that she left to her room.

--

The next morning Kagome woke up about two hours before sunrise. Putting her long, light blue kimono with pink petals, she quickly makes her way to Rins room wanting to prepare her for journey.

"Good morning baby, wake up" she said softly, kissing her forehead. The girl just moaned a little and sat, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Good morning Oneesa, but isn't it too early?" Kagome smiled and went to her little closet.

"It may be a little early but I want to make sure you will look like a princess, so that even Lord Sesshomaru will be proud" Rin eyes immediately lit up so she went to take a bath while Kagome was looking for a perfect kimono. Founding one, with matching obi, miko went to help Rin. She specially brought her cosmetics with her. After washing the hair and body, Kagome dried her little happiness. Back in the bedroom, young miko dressed Rin carefully in white inner kimono, silky, bloody red outer kimono, with white petals on the left sleeve, tie the black obi carefully and put her hair up in a bun with two red and white chopsticks. To finish the touch she put a little of her lip-gloss making her look more adult but still sweet and innocent. Just as Kagome finished fetching her little sister, it was right before sunrise. Suddenly the door slid open and Jaken entered.

"Rin, Lord Sess.." the imp stopped when he saw the little girl. His mouth were open wildly, just like his eyes

"Master Jaken, do you think I look pretty?" before toad could stop himself he nodded his head energetic, too energetic and smiled right before he tripped.

"Come on, we must leave now" Kagome took the little hand in her own and both of them make their way to the front gate, where taiyoukai, along with Ah-Un were waiting.

Sesshomaru heard them coming but when he turned to face them, only the older girl was standing there.

"Where is Rin, Miko?" he shoot her cold glare.

"Good morning to you too Lord Sesshomaru" she rolled her eyes and took a step to the left revealing a little girl behind her. Dog demon was looking for a minute, not sure what to do. His little ward, standing in front of his was no longer little girl but a young woman. Beautiful, young woman.

Kagome gave her little baby an encouraging tap on the shoulder and slowly, the girl make her way, stopping few inches from demon Lord.

"Milord, I am sorry to keep you waiting" she said bowing her head. Sesshomaru gave his ward one of the rarest, soft looks, then averted his gaze at the young miko and nodded in approval. Kagome immediately smiled, pleased that he liked what she did.

"Rin, come here for a moment" when the little girl came close, young miko hugged her tightly but carefully, not wanting to ruin her look. After kissing her in the cheek, she pulled back and smiled.

"Now, everything is in place. I can sleep peacefully knowing that you are save" Rin did not know what her older sister was talking about, but when she looked down, she saw pearl white snake wrapped around her waist and chest, with head laying on the shoulder. His skin color and ruby eyes, fitted perfectly to the rest of the outfit, which was Kagomes intention from the beginning.

--

Since it was Friday and she did not have to train today, Kagome decided to read a little more in the library, seeing that the weather was not so pleasant this morning. Young miko was so into it that she did not notice it was already noon. Hearing a loud grumble from her stomach, she decided it was finally time to eat something. When raven-haired girl entered the dining room, other woman was already there.

"Lady Saya" miko bowed. The woman just smiled.

"Kagome, good to see you. Please sit with me" the girl obeyed and sat at the table.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm bored to death" Saya chuckled "Your son could not pick a worst time to go on a visit"

"Yes, it is too quiet for my liking. I heard that you spent a lot of time in our library. Are you that interest in the history of our clan?" Without a second thought, Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am. At first I just wanted to know something about it, seeing that your blood is flowing through my veins now, but after reading the book about dog demon clan traditions I just can't control myself." Lady Saya just smiled. 'Yes, this girl is different'

"How do you find our history then?"

"Very interesting, though I'm still reading it. I especially liked the part about first Inu General and his Sword of Ultimate Destruction. Wonder what happened to it?"

"The sword was sealed because many demons and people alike wanted to have it in their possession. We can only imagine what kind of power is hidden inside it. However, no one, after the Great Inu-no-Mato was able to wield it without being possessed" They sat in a silence for a little while, eating their meal. When the two of them finished Kagome spoke again.

"Lady Saya, I was wondering" Inu female looked at the young miko.

"What is it?"

"Could you… could you help me to train a little. I mean if it's not too much trouble"

"Of course, I have no other duties right now. How can I assist you?"

"I want to practice my demon attacks, but I can't completely focus my powers. Nazuki is teaching me how to do it but it just doesn't sit right with me"

"I see. Very well then, we shall meet in the dojo in one hour" Kagome bowed when Lady Saya stood up and left the room. Seeing this as a good opportunity, miko went to her room to change kimono into her, as she called it, practice clothes. Deciding that there is nothing more to do, Kagome left her room and took a slow walk in the dojo. No one was inside, so she took a sword from the nearest wall and started practicing with her maneuvers with it. So caught up in her work, miko did not noticed that Inu female was looking at her work with a newfound respect, until she spoke.

"I believe the rumors are true then" Kagome stopped and looked at the lady confused.

"Rumors?"

"Indeed. Our warriors are whispering that the young mortal girl, trained by their commander, General Nazuki, is as deadly as beautiful." She finished the sentence with a little smirk, making the girl blush.

"Uh, thank you, I suppose." Feeling uncomfortable, she decided to change the subject.

"So, what are we going to do Milady?"

"First, we need to calm your beast. I heard about your stripes during the little sparing. Do you know why this is happening to you?" Kagome shook her head.

"When you, along with your beast, take a pure pleasure from fighting, the marks are starting to get visible" Miko went silent for a minute.

"But, I thought that I am a half- demon and that this marks are showing only a moment before my beast took control. So, how is it possible?" Saya just sighed.

"This, I do not know myself. Shall we start then?" Kagome nodded.

"First, we will meditate. You must calm your spirit along with your inner companion. Try to harmonize both of your powers. Normally, the demonic blood is in the right part of your body, while the spiritual is in left, with your heart. However, when you fighting, this two bloods mixed with each other. This is why you need to learn when to put the right one."

The girl was silent for a moment, trying to register what she heard. After a long while of hard and complicated brain process, Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Very well, then. Let us begin" So the both female sat down on the mat in a 'Buddha' position, closed their eyes and cleared their minds. Raven-haired girl could feel after an hour, her two energies flowing slowly through her body, settling in their proper places, just as the Dog Lady said.

Saya open one eyes and saw that the aura around young miko calmed itself so she spoke softly and not too loudly to startle the girl.

"Kagome, now I want you to imagine the flow of your demonic energy" Our mikoness just smiled, knowing exactly what to do. After all, she did something like this before, only with her spiritual powers. So, with eyes still closed she saw a green cloud forming itself in something that looked like a dog. She nodded letting to know that she did it.

"Now, try mentally to order your powers to move in one part of your body"

Kagome took a deep breath, thinking where to send her energy, when something pops in her head. The thought about something she wanted to do for a long time. Giving a command, she waited a little while, opened her eyes to see her index and middle finger glowing in a green light, and heard a chuckle from Inu Lady.

"I see you grow to like our Whip of Light" she giggled causing Kagome to giggle as well.

"Yeah, I was always wondering how will it feel like, after seeing your son doing it for the first time. Though it is not a very pleasant memory, for both of us I believe" Saya just nodded and smile.

"Why don't you see it yourself?"

"I don't know how to control it" she said a little embarrassed.

"It is really simple. You just draw a path for a whip with your fingers. Remember that you must always keep them together" Kagome nodded, stood up and stretched her hand in front of her face drawing a little circle with the two fingers. A second later, the same circle, only bigger was created from the green whip of light. Young miko smiled brightly and repeated the same moves, only with another shapes for the next hour. Satisfied and pleased with herself, she bit farewell to her host and sped up to take a nice, long bath.

--

The next day went by almost as yesterday. Kagome woke up before sunrise, as usual, but stayed in bed until the breakfast. Later, she practice in the garden with her new attack, managing to spin herself in circle surrounded with whip. Pleased with her progress she ate dinner with Lady Saya and spent the whole afternoon reading in the garden.

In the third day however, she was woke up by Akita on the sunrise.

"Kagome, Milady wants to see you in the dojo." Miko just nodded and automatically reached for the practice kimono in her closet. Entering the large building, she spotted Inu female dressed in the similar kimono as her and with hair put in high ponytail.

"Good morning Lady Saya" the girl bowed "Is there something you want from me?"

"I wish to test your strength. Would you like to spar with me?" Kagome was taken aback by this statement, which made her feel very nervous. Fighting with Nazuki was one thing, but sparing with Sesshomarus mother was the other. After a while of inner discussion with herself, she nodded.

"Very good. I heard from the General that your hand-to-hand combat is lacking so how about practicing it?" Miko immediately went to fighting position, much to the other female surprise. 'The girl is moving on instinct. Impressive' she thought and launch herself straight at her opponent. Kagome dodge it in last second. Remembering their lesson from yesterday, she tried to stay calm to be able to call forth her demonic power in perfect time. However, how simple it sounded, the task was a hard job. After dodging another few of Sayas attacks, the beast in young mikos chest growled, wanting to fight. Following her instincts, Kagome released her beast from one chain and jump in the air flicking her right wrist and sending a whip at the female on the ground.

Seeing that the raven-haired girl was now more into fight, Inu demoness decided to heat things up and released her poison from one hand and whip from another. Knowing that she is immune to poison Kagome was not concern, however she did not saw in time the whip coming straight at her and receive a full blow on cheek, left wrist and left shoulder. Getting angry, much to the beast approval, the young miko stood up and spin her body, with unbelievable speed, blocking opponent attacks creating a little smoke when the two beams of energy collide.

After the smoke cleared, Saya saw cocoon made from green light. Not knowing what to expect she waited ready for next move and certainly, what happened next was something she would never expect. With one more spin of her fingers, Kagome pointed it toward Inu female. The cocoon covering her body loosen itself and launch at the opponent from right, left, back and front with amazing speed. Saya eyes were wide open and thanks to her reflexes, she managed to jump a second before the whips collide with each other and return, back to the two fingers.

When white-haired female landed on the ground with a little shaky legs, her eyes were still slightly wide. She did not experience something like that in a long time and seeing a slight magenta stripes on the girl cheeks, she was even more surprised. Young miko enjoyed doing this. Dropping her head in defeat, she approached the other female.

"I've seen all I wanted too. Even more" Saya then brushed the black hair from Kagomes shoulder to reveal the place when the neck met with shoulder. Bringing her mouth to the skin, demoness bit one fang into Kagomes flesh, hearing in the same time a purr of approval from her own beast. Pulling back, she smiled at the confused expression on the girl face.

"Lady Saya what does it mean?" she asked a little unsure what to think of this gesture.

"That Kagome is for me to know and for you to find out" With that and little smile, Inu female left the dojo.

--

Young miko returned to her room, took a bath and then went to garden, again, to read the book. It was not long, when a guard interrupted her.

"Lady Kagome, Milady is expecting you at the front gate" she picked herself up, from the grass, bowed and followed the man.

"Lady Saya is something the matter?" she asked a little worried. The other female just smiled and looked at the sky.

"They're coming back" just as this words left her mouth, Kagome heard a piercing scream of joy and soon after a little girl was running to her. Kneeling, she waited to hug Rin tightly, only to be tackle to the ground. Sitting herself, with the girl on the lap she kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly and lovingly along with soft purrs coming from her chest.

"Rin I hope you behave yourself?" her sister nodded.

"I was at my very best behavior. Lord Katerumi is very funny but I missed you so much Oneesa!"

"I missed you too, Rin" she hugged her treasure to her chest, looked up and bowed her head at taiyoukai who just entered the scene.

Sesshomaru nodded at her and looked at his mother with raised eyebrow only received a wicked smile as a reply.

The moment was, however ruined, when Asuko entered the front gate. Kagome soft purrs turned into low growls. Saya just looked at her with something strange in eyes. Yes, she too, thought that this demoness was suspicious, but it surprised her to see that the young miko beast was ready to strike her, without any reason. Or so she thought.

"Rin you must be tired. Let's go to your room and you can tell me everything" little girl nodded and with last death glare at Asuko both of them went inside the palace.

--

After a long bath, Rin was lying in her bead with head on her sisters lap talking about how she played with her personal servant, talked with the Lord of the East and how nice the castle and the garden looked.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru has nicer" she added seriously making Kagome giggled. It was too obvious that to this little girl, the stoic taiyoukai was like a father. Though this thought did not sit with her well, knowing that for her, Rin was like a daughter.

"Did this lady, Asuko was trying anything strange with you?" the girl shook her head.

"No. One day she took me for a picnic in the garden." Seeing her older sister angry expression she quickly added "Don't worry Oneesa. All the time your pet was with me" to end it Rin flashed her smile. Kagome worries were quickly washed away. Miko kissed her baby in the forehead and sit next to her bed, stroking absently the snake.

--

The next morning raven-haired girl woke up and got ready for her training. Putting her practice kimono, she went the same path to dojo only to be greeted by non other then the demon Lord himself.

"You are late Miko" he stated with his back to her.

"Good morning to you too" she replied sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue wench" taiyoukai hissed. Kagome sighed. It was too early to pick up a fight with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she finished. After a short pause, she added.

"Why are you here?"

"This Sesshomaru wish to test your strength" he stated simply heading for a small door hidden in the wall.

"Come" he called to her and Kagome obeyed with no questions, being the curious creature she is, and wanting to know what was behind this door. She entered the small room with nothing in it. That is until she spotted that Sesshomaru was reaching for something on the floor, which a few second later, to her surprise opened, revealing a stone stairs. Following close behind the taiyoukai, they made their way down the corridor stopping only for a few moments and letting two guards open the door for them.

What Kagome saw inside astounded her. The whole chamber was filled with many items, most of them looked like a weapons, but there were also jewels and paintings. Walking slowly and looking at everything carefully, she noticed something at the end of chamber. A sword and by the looks of it, really old, was set in the stone.

"Gorgeous" she whispered and turned to Sesshomaru "What kind of sword is that?"

"This is the weapon of the first Inu demon." By now, Kagome was radiating with excitement, which did not go unnoticed by the stoic lord. Pure bliss on her face.

"You mean to tell me, that this is the Sword of Ultimate Destruction, who was in possession of the Great Inu-no-Mato? How in the world something so beautiful can be so deadly dangerous…" Her eyes were as big and puppy dog as you can ever get. Sesshomaru on the other hand was looking at the girl not even caring to hide his surprised expression. Seeing this, her joy quickly faded.

"I told you I wanted to know all I can about your clan. When you were away with Rin I was reading more than usual"

"Take this sword" he ordered, ignoring her last statement. She sighed, the thing she was doing a lot around him, and took it.

"What now?" He did not said a word, only took the first sword from her and replaced it with another. The moves were repeated a few times and by now, Kagome was frustrated to no end. When taiyoukai gave her another sword, she took it and explode.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Miko screamed just about the time the sword was swirling his cloud of demonic energy back into the blade.

"What the..?" she asked shocked when the whirl disappears and the sword felt like extension of her hand.

"Interesting." He said looking at the black blade with green hilt.

"You are not trying to tell me that all this time you were picking a sword for me?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked seeing how her face changes from anger, to confusion and something between uncertainty and joy. Yes, this miko express her feeling way too often for his liking.

"Come" he said obviously bored by her behavior. Kagome turned and left the door with the stoic lord. The guards closed the gate. No one seemed to notice a pulse of energy radiating from one, old sword.

Two of them made their way back to dojo and without a warning Sesshomaru launched himself straight at her. Kagome managed to dodge but not without a little scratch on her right arm. Knowing that this will not be like with Nazuki or Lady Saya, she sharpened her senses to maximum level and locked her eyes at his figure. Taiyoukai within a second launch another attack and without the time to dodge, Kagome clashed her own sword with his.

"You forget your station, Miko" he said coldly looking straight into her eyes. The girl managed to push him back with the two hands on her hilt. The sword was a little heavier she must have admitted it. Jumping on the other side of the dojo, Kagome, again, felt this spark of pleasure. She was no longer afraid, she wanted to fight and join her mind with her beast once more, enjoying the exercise.

Sesshomaru saw it too, almost invisible shapes of her stripes was starting to get more and more focus and intense. Smirking mentally, he threw practicing sword and unsheathed Tokijin. To his little surprise, she didn't even flinch. With one swing taiyoukai launch deadly attack. Kagome repeated her trick with cocoon to protect herself. When the smoke cleared, Sesshomaru saw it and from what his mother told him yesterday, he was more then ready for what was going to come. Second, after the whips loosen its grip he jump in the air with Tokijin in front of him. Kagome reacted quickly with one flick of her wrist and slashed his back forcing the demon Lord to come back down and with another flick, her whip was tightly wrapped around his only wrist. Her beast was purring in delight at bringing him down to her level.

Sesshomaru understood the message and obviously impressed put his sword back in its place.

"Enough" he stated simply letting her know that the sparing is over. Kagome sheathed her sword as well and followed Inu demon back to the castle. When they were almost there she finally managed to ask him a question.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru? Could you answer me something?" he stopped and turned his head slightly to look at her. She took it as a permission to continue.

"Yesterday, your mother, Lady Saya, bit me with her fang. Could you tell me what does that mean?" Sesshomaru turned his head back and was standing still for a minute, obviously thinking about something. After a while, he went inside the palace, ignoring Kagome.

"Great. Now I'm invisible" she murmured to herself and went back to her room to take a bath.

After that, she found Rin and both raven-haired girls were sitting in the library. Kagome decided to teach Rin kanji, since she perfected alphabet. That is how they spent the whole afternoon.

--

In the meantime, Lord of the Western Lands was standing in front of his mother office. Knocking lightly and hearing 'enter' he proceed inside. The room looked almost exactly as his, only without a large table in the left side of the room.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. What brings you here?" the mother smiled mischievously.

"Miko told me" Saya raised an eyebrow.

"Told you about what?"

"The bite mark" The Inu female was still smiling. Sesshomaru was more than irritated.

"What was your purpose in doing such?" his voice was drop dead cold.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. You must have noticed it by now too. That girl is no ordinary Inu demon and from what I can smell" she smirked "You went to verified what I told you yesterday. Is that not proof enough for you, my son?" Silence.

"Did you even focused for a minute on her demonic aura?" Still silence.

"I thought so. Do not start this conversation with me again, until you find worth contra argument" she focused her attention on the scrolls before her and taiyoukai left the room.

--

Night came faster then expected so Kagome took Rin to her room and placed the little girl on the bed. As usual, she stayed there until midnight and, after leaving her pet with her baby, she left. However, on her way back she felt something. Something she did not felt in days. A presence of the shikon jewel. Without a second thought miko run, followed by her feeling and stooped behind one of the trees in the back of the garden. When she saw Asuko, she suppressed the urge to growl.

"Kill her. Kill the girl" a voice said. Kagome now could see who the other creature she was talking with is. It was a medium size crow demon standing on the ground.

"Again? I tried it before but..."

"Silence. You will obey me. Take the girl away from palace and kill her."

"What about the other one? She suspects something" the voice just laughs sending chills down Kagomes spine.

"Leave her for the time being. I will have my way with her soon." Asuko nodded.

"Focus on your mission. Make sure that Sesshomaru will be able to see her little, fragile death body and told him who killed his mortal ward" with this the bird took in the skies and flew off. Kagome was back in the castle within a minute. She breathed hard, still trying to register what this bird, whoever he was, was telling Asuko.

--

On the other side of the western lands, near the border with the southern lands the group of demon slayer, little kitsune, undead miko, lecherous monk and a half-demon were sitting near the fire when the strong wind blew at them. Inuyasha was sitting on a tree with closed eyes, when a new smell bombarded his senses. Jumping down he looked at Kikyo, trying to find some kind of answer. Founding none, he looked at his companions. Shippo was oblivious to the situation but Kirara was in her bigger form growling loudly.

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" Sango asked a little worried by her pet behavior. The half- demon was looking at the night sky in some kind of trance.

"That scent…"

"What scent are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking more confused than ever.

"But that's impossible…" silver haired dog demon was still oblivious to his companions. After a while Sango have had enough and slap him across the face.

"Would you care to explain yourself? What scent!" she screamed her lungs out.

"Naraku…" After another slap from Sango, he blinked twice, shaking of his daze and looked at them again. All five of them were watching him with horrified expression.

"It's his scent. Coming from the west but moving at north." Without a second thought, the gang rushed in the direction of the wind with Inuyasha leading the way.

* * *

Sooo how was it? I hope it was not too boring :P I need to build up the story (you'll find soon ;) The next chapter should be more interesting (at least in my opinion :D)

Here's a little preview (kukukuku xD)

"Rin" young miko said gaining back her attention.

"Yes Oneesa?"

"Scream." Now even Saya looked at her confused.

"What?" a little one asked not sure if she heard properly. Kagome was still smirking.

"Scream. As loud as you can" There was a short silence and then a piercing sound filled the air.

Until next time! Read and review if you like to read more! ;D Love ya all and thanks for your comments! ;) ;


	8. Scar and love

Hey there! I decided to publish the next chapter today because tommorow I have this huge math exam and after that I don't think I will be able to um let's just say, think straight :P

**Special announcement:**

I would like to thank 1bluefire who decided to be my beta reader! I'm really really gratefull for that ;)

**End of announcement!**

Now on with the story!

* * *

Kagome could not sleep, thinking repeatedly about what happened last night. When she finally managed to get a little rest, it was almost sunrise. No surprise, that when the young miko woke up the sun was set high in the sky. Her first thought was neither a bath nor the training, only Rin. Running to her room, she slid the door open, only to find that the place was empty. She looked for her little baby in the gardens, dining room, kitchen and the library but with no luck. Finally, on the edge of her nerves, Kagome went to the front gate.

"Has young Rin left the palace?" she asked. Silence.

"Has she or has she not!" now Kagome was digging her claws in the palms of her hands, letting the small drops of blood down to the ground.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice questioned from behind. The raven-haired girl turned to see Inu female walking slowly to them.

"Milady" the guards bowed. "This woman wished to receive information strictly forbidden to reveal"

"Oh? Might I ask what kind of information is that?" Saya stopped right behind Kagome and put a hand on, the now, boiling with anger girl.

"About young Rin's location"

"And why can you not tell this female here, where her little girl is?" stated Saya who was a little mad herself.

"We were ordered not to do so."

"Well, in that case, I order you to tell us right now" The guards hesitate for a moment but seeing almost blood red eyes looking at them with a promise of death, they quickly spit it out.

"Milady, young Rin and Lady Asuko went to the field of flowers near the lake" by now Kagome was growling uncontrollably.

"Dear" Saya said softly, trying to calm her a little "Before we go "Kagome's face change from anger to confusion for a second when she heard 'we' "I want to ask you. What did Asuko do to you that you hold such anger toward her?"

"She wants to kill Rin." That was enough reason for the Inu female, so she sped up to their destination, with Kagome just a little behind.

--

In the mean time our sweet and innocent little girl, knows as Rin sat down on the blanket, surrounded by beautiful flowers. The other woman, mad and heartless, known as Asuko was sitting in front of her with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Rin, would you like some tea?" the little one nodded. The older woman knew this would be too simple. All it took was to take her on a picnic when they were in her father castle, to gain the little one's trust.

"In the mean time maybe you could pick some flowers for your sister?" she asked as sweet as she could. Rin knew that this lady was pretending but it really didn't matter to her. The thought of giving some of those beautiful flowers to her Oneesa was over whelming. Skipping from one spot to another, she created a little bouquet. What she did not see, however, was the purple liquid being added to her tea. Therefore, when Asuko called her for lunch she happily sat down on the blanket and started to eat some of the rice balls. Finally reaching for the cup, she tried to take a sip but found that her mouths were blocked by something smooth. Looking down Rin saw the tail of her sisters' pet wrapped around her head. The snake hissed a few times and then drank the entire cup laced poison. The demoness was looking with something between shock and anger on her face. Finally registering what just happened she cursed under her breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked grabbing Rin by the shoulders and shaking her violently. As quickly as she reached, she pulled back because of the barrier that surrounded the little one.

"Why won't you just die!" she was ready to launch another attack when something caught her wrist. Looking, she saw a whip of green light and following its trail, she locked her own eyes with the most deadly glare she ever saw.

"You…" she hissed. Kagome now did not pay any attention to her. She looked at Rin who was running to her. The little girl hugged her leg tightly and started to sob.

"I remember now Oneesa. This lady tried to kill Rin before." Kagome felt a burning within like a fury torch. Kneeling on one knee, she kissed the little girl cheek. Bringing her in a tight embrace, Kagome took a few steps to Lady Saya and handed her the still crying Rin.

"Take good care of her." The Inu female just nodded. She knew what was going to happen in a few minutes and she had no intentions in stopping the mikoness from doing it. If she were in her place, the Inu Lady would probably react in the same way.

"So, I was right. You tried to kill her before didn't you?" Kagome hissed.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" Asuko smirked which made the raven-haired female even more furious, if that was possible. Her beast was demanding to be release, but she tried to control it. 'Just a little big longer' the miko thought to herself.

"I'm…. Going…. To….. Kill…. You…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Even if you did manage to take my life, your own will not be spared. My people in the palace will tell Sesshomaru that you tricked him by manipulating the little girls mind and then killed her slowly and painfully." Kagome thought about it for a moment. 'Would Sesshomaru really believe something like that? I doubt it, he's not that stupid' smirking, she turned her head slightly to the two people behind her.

"Rin" said the young miko gaining back her little one's attention.

"Yes Oneesa?"

"Scream." Now even Lady Saya looked at her confused.

"What?" the little one asked not sure if she heard properly. Kagome was still smirking.

"Scream. As loud as you can" There was a short silence and then a piercing sound filled the air.

--

The Lord of the Western Lands was working, as usual, in his office when a not so loud scream rang in his ears. 'Rin' he thought to himself and dashed from the palace in the direction of the sound. Coming closer and closer, with abnormal speed, the sound was louder and louder. His ears were hurting but something so trivial was not going to stop the great taiyoukai.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to him, which was in reality maybe two minutes, the dog demon entered the clearing. There they were, his mother holding Rin, who stopped screaming the second he showed up. However, that was not what caught his attention. A little further, his mate to be was immobilized by a whip.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"My love" Asuko said in a fake, sad voice "This woman tried to kill your ward but fortunately me and Milady came in time to save her" He looked with narrowed eyes at his mother who frowned at the last statement, then his gaze came upon the young miko standing still with her back to him. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Ridiculous" he said reaching to draw his Tokijin when a small hand stopped him. The taiyoukai looked at his mother who was shaking her head lightly.

"Are you finished?" asked the more than irritated Kagome. She wanted nothing more, then to rip her apart and send her to hell via the express train. However, something must be done first.

"Since you insulted me without any proof, I believe it is only fair to return the favor." Her beast growl, seeing its future victim shocked expression.

"Let's see" Kagome continued, ignoring everything around her "How about we start with who ordered you to kill my baby?" Asuko frowned.

"I will never tell you!" Kagome raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Oh? You won't?" her smirk grew wider "Well, you really don't have to. Tell me; are you the old or the new one?" Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on and he did not like to be the one left without answers.

"Miko, what is your purpose in doing such?" his voice was dripping in a tone that said 'I want answers'

"Patience _Milord_. I was just getting to the point" With one flick of her wrist, she wrapped her whip around Asuko legs and hands.

"Now, let us see your right side" with her other hand, Kagome slashed the other female kimono and of course left a little scratch.

"Oh? Only skin? Then how about your back?" she repeated her movements and looked at Sesshomaru with a hard glare which he returned to her. The young miko then smirked, grabbed the almost naked demoness and tossed her to the ground with her back facing the stoic lord.

Sesshomaru immediately growl when he saw a burnt spider scar.

"Now do you understand Milord? She is the off spring of Naraku, hidden very well, I must admit." Then she stepped to face her "Too bad you will not live to tell him it was very foolish, coming to this castle, knowing that I'm here and can easily sense his presence"

If Sesshomaru was confused earlier now he was totally lost. This, however did not concern him. All he wanted to do was to kill the traitor who he had been keeping under his roof for far too long. Reaching for his sword, the taiyoukai was stopped, again, by his mother.

"Don't. This is her fight" the demon Lord raised an eyebrow.

"Explain yourself" Saya sighed.

"Come now, my son, you must have noticed that the relationship between Rin and Kagome is not like sister to sister. To this young woman, her so call sister is in reality like a daughter. Somewhere along the way, she has grown to love her like her own pup. What surprises me the most is the fact, that her beast approved her choice so easily and now it is trying to protect and avenge everything that had happened to this little one. Besides" she smirked and looked at him with mischievous in her eyes "when she kills her, and I am sure she will, you, my son will not have any reason to doubt in my decision" Sesshomaru was silent. If what his mother said is true, then that would explain her over protective behavior. 'Yes, this miko will know how to protect her own pups.' Shaking this thought, the taiyoukai focused his attention back towards the two females who were now clashing their swords.

"Why did Naraku send you here?" Kagome pushed her weapon a little.

"Why would I tell you that?" Asuko, too, pushed her own sword forcing the young miko to back away. Within seconds, the demoness was once again in front of her opponent clashing swords. Then an idea stuck her. Coming closer and closer to her, she kept her blade in one hand. Just when she was mere inches from her, the second hand glowed green, then pierced right through her body and went outside the chest, receiving a scream of pain from Asuko.

"You're exposing your back to the enemy." Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru smirked mentally at this view. He remembered how he had done the same thing to his half-brother while fighting for Tessusaiga. 'The miko is a good watcher, indeed'

On the other side of the clearing, the demoness was kneeling and clutching her chest tightly.

"You. You will pay for this" And with that her eyes turned completely black, a black smoke surrounded her silhouette and her white skin was now a light color of green. Turning into a small dark ball of smoke, she reappeared a few second later as a big dark green dragon with bat wings and long tail ending with two black spikes.

Saya stiffened a little. This was definitely something she did not expect. Sesshomaru felt her nervousness and was ready to kill the creature right here and now but his mother spoke, as if she was hearing his thoughts.

"We will interfere only when necessary." Rin was worried to death. If what this Lady and her protector were saying, she was like a daughter to her Oneesa. That alone made her very happy, but the thought of losing a second mother was scaring her.

Kagome on the other hand was doing a fine job. She managed to slash a few deeper wound on this filthy dragon and in return received only a few bruises on her arms and legs. She knew what she had to do, she read about it in one of the books.

--

_In order to kill a__ dragon you must pierce right through its heart._

--

'Whoever wrote it must have never fought one by himself' she thought sarcastically.

Again, she jumped in the air with her sword, ready to attack and went straight at the creature chest. Just a few seconds later she heard Rin's scream and looked behind to see one of the spikes pierced right through her left shoulder and the second one slashed her back with a very deep wound. She had fallen to the ground with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother, wanting to know if this was the right time to attack. She ignored him and kept her eyes on the battlefield. Rin on the other hand was crying her heart out and tossing, demanding to be release. The taiyoukai did not want his ward in such a state so he draw Tokijin and took a step forward right when the dragon attacked the almost unconscious miko with a poisonous gas. Rin was now running to her, when a strong arm caught her and kept her tightly to the stoic Lord chest.

"Okaasan!" Rin screamed on top of her little lungs. Sesshomaru was ready to strike but his mother, again, interrupted him.

"Wait. Look." She said pointing at the mikoness pulsing body.

Kagome was lying on the ground, loosing her conscious quickly. Her wounds hurt like hell and she was ready to die just to be free from it. Just then, she heard a familiar voice calling to her mother. 'I know that voice' she thought 'It's Rin. She called me her… mother?' Her senses were returning to her slowly. 'Rin. I need to see you once more' and with that a loud howl was heard from her chest along with demonic energy pulsing from her body in waves. Raven hairs were floating behind her; eyes with a bloody red color were staring straight at their opponent. Her cheeks were, again presented with two magenta stripes. That, however, was not what caught the attention of the two Inu demons. There, on Kagome's forehead was barely visible the shape of the moon. No colors, just shape. Lady Saya smiled at this sign, knowing now fully, that she made the right choice biting her shoulder that faithful day.

Kagome, dropped every barrier covering her presence and Sesshomaru was hit by an over whelming smell of cherries, jasmine and an incredibly strong demonic aura.

"Can you feel it my son?" asked the Inu female. "This is the power of her love for this little girl. Her beast wants them to survive. It desire to be with her" she said looking at the raven-haired girl in the taiyoukai's embrace. The demon lord was speechless. 'This is the power of love? The weak feeling that made people looses their minds. This Sesshomaru do not understand' His thoughts were interrupted, when another wave of her power washed over him, making his hair on the neck stand still.

On the other side, Kagome was still not moving, only looking at the creature in front of her. After dropping her barriers, the dragon shrinks itself a little. Now after another and another wave of power it disappeared into the black smoke again and turned into the demoness, Asuko who was looking at Kagome with wide eyes and utter shock on her face.

"You… who are you? How could you so easily scare the shit out of my true form?" The young miko just smirked and in a flash, the green haired female was laying on the ground with the sword in the left side of her chest.

"I am a mother protecting my child" she growled and pierce her heart with her black blade.

After that, everything went silent for a long moment. Finally, Kagome turned to face her three companions, still with bloody red eyes. She sheathed her sword back on her left hip and starts moving to Rin. When Sesshomaru saw this, he quickly shields his ward with his body and tightens his grip on Tokijin. Kagome growled and stopped for a moment. Turning her head slightly to the right, she started to walk again.

"My son let the girl go" Saya knew what was going on here. So when Rin launched herself, still crying at her new mother, the young miko wrapped her wounded arms around her little daughter's body. She knew, her beast too, wanted to make sure the little girl was save, so she willingly allow it to take control over her body for a little while longer. After all, it was thanks to it that she could hold Rin now.

The little girl felt a wet tongue on her left cheek and giggled looking in her mother still blood red eyes. Just then, Kagome nuzzled her neck making soft purrs, trying to calm and comfort the girl. Making sure that her pup was indeed save, Kagome felt the demonic power in her slowly fading. With her own, brown eyes she looked at Rin, kissed her forehead and with one last whispered 'you are save now' she fell to the ground unconscious.

--

"Mother, this Sesshomaru does not understand" he said looking at the still unconscious miko in her bed. It has been two days since the fight. Rin was by her side almost all the time, excluding the night. Right now, she was sleeping peacefully in her room and the two Inu demons were standing in Kagome's room.

"What is it that you don't understand?" Silence. Saya sighed. Her son was difficult sometimes.

"My theory is that Kagome, after hearing Rin calling her mother, wanted nothing more in the world than to see her again. The beast seemed to feel the same way. Rin accepted Kagome for who she is, along with her inner self. This is why the beast reacted to her calling and this is also, why Kagome let it take control over her body. She knew all along how both of them felt toward the little girl, though she just realized it right then. And after that, when the beast wanted to make sure that Rin was safe…" her voice cracked a little and one tears escape down her cheek "That was the most touching scene I have ever seen" Sesshomaru was a _little_ confused.

"Why are you crying?" he asked calmly. Saya just smiled.

"Oh you would never understand. It is a mother thing" she wiped the tears away and looked at him.

"So, do you still have any objections about my decision?" The taiyoukai shook his head once.

"Good." And with that, she left the room. The demon Lord looked at the miko again. She was so fragile, so simple, and so emotional and yet held such strong powers deep within her. Yes, the Lord of the Western Lands was looking at her in the new light. 'She proved herself to this Sesshomaru and earned his respect.'

Just then, a sound of stirring broke him from his thoughts. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked at someone standing above, though she did not know who it was because her vision was a little blurry. After a few minutes, she managed to sit.

"Good morning Sesshomaru" she said. He only raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, sorry. Lord Sesshomaru" she sighed.

"More like good night" he replied for a moment later to the miko surprise. 'Was that supposed to be a joke?'

"Ok, so it is night then. How long I've been out?"

"Two days" he stated simply. She only nodded and started to get up from the bed but a hand pushed her back.

"You are staying here"

"I need to see Rin" and with that she shook his hand from her shoulder, got up and left the room. Sesshomaru was following her with a look of amusement in his eyes. It was clear that the Miko was in great pain because of her two wounds. Yet, she kept on going.

After a long while, Kagome was finally in front of Rin's room. Sliding the door and stepping in quietly, she sat on the chair near her bed. A soft smile appear on her face when she saw her little baby sleeping peacefully with her pet placed on top of her body. The snake seemed to notice the presence of its lady, because a moment after she sat down it opened the ruby eyes and crawled itself a little to lick her cheek. Kagome smiled in return and stroke its head, placing a small kiss on top of it.

"Okaasan?" a sleepy voice asked,

"Yes, Rin I'm here" the young miko replied softly.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay and no it did not hurt me anymore" 'Liar. It hurt as hell' Kagome scowled herself in her head. Just then, a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around her neck and hugged her tightly. Kagome return the hug trying not to let the girl know that it gave her great pain.

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning" with that and a good night kiss, she left the room. Sesshomaru of course watched the whole scene and was now following the girl back to her room. Something however, was not right. The Miko was walking much slower, helping herself with walls to stand up. Seeing that over working herself will do her no good, he sigh mentally and put his arm around her waist. Immediately she leaned into his chest for support, looked up at him and whispered softly 'thank you.' A few moments later, they were back in her room, but instead of going to bed, Kagome went straight to the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed.

"What are you intending to do?" he asked simply. Kagome frowned.

"I am in a bathroom am I not?" he did not answer.

"Do you mind? I would like to take a _bath_ in case you didn't notice" The Dog demon kept on looking at her with a blank expression. The Miko was now angry.

"What is your problem? Seriously, you and…"

"I will send your servant here." He cut in and left, closing the door. Kagome sighed and got to the spring.

"What is his problem anyway? I was just about to say that he and…" she stopped when a thought struck her like lighting. 'Inuyasha' she thought. 'Why did I forget? No. How _could_ I forget? He is the main reason why I am here. It was because of him that I left the group. Sango, Miroku, I wonder how they are doing. Did they finally admit their feelings for each other? Oh and Shippo. How much has he grown up during this time? Did he miss me? Did all of them miss me just a little bit?' She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Akita was calling her.

"Kagome! Are you all right?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, I'm fine"

"Do you want me to help you with your back" Kagome nodded.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked after dressing in a long, light green kimono with pink blossom flowers and a yellow obi.

"I believe Milord is in his chamber" the miko sighed. There was no way in hell she would go on that damned first floor and entered his room without being killed in the next second.

Seeing that it was nearly dawn, Kagome decided to relax a little in the garden.

Sitting on her favorite bench, she stretched her legs and put her head back, closing her eyes and inhaling a sweet scent of flowers. It was not long after that when she felt another scent. It was spicy like paprika but in the same time refreshing like the air after rain. Taking one last breath, Kagome opened her eyes to see the Demon Lord himself next to her. Immediately she cursed herself for thinking _that_ about _his_ scent. She was ready to get up when he finally spoke.

"How?" his tone was not as cold as usual. The girl looked at him and blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Rin" Sesshomaru add seeing her expression.

"How did I know that Asuko was the one behind it? Well, at first it was just the fact that when Rin saw her back then in your office, she was scared to death. I talked with Akita about how things are in the palace and she told me about your mate to be." Seeing his expression, she quickly adds "Don't punish her. I forced her to tell me. No offence but the thought alone, about you taking a mate is surprisingly enough. Anyway, she told me about how things changed here since Asuko appeared. And from what the other servants told me, it was during your night patrol that Rin escaped. Putting the pieces together, it makes some sense, but my suspicions were confirmed in the night before I killed her. She was talking with someone who ordered her to kill Rin" by now, Kagome was out of breath. Sesshomaru repeated in his head what she said. Yes, this and all that his mother told him made perfect sense. For a second there was this crazy thought in his head to bring his ex- mate back to life with Tenseiga only to kill her again by himself.

"Who was she talking to?" Silence.

"Miko" he growled "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Naraku"

"Ridiculous"

"Yes, I know it may sound stupid but think about it. When we first met, I was battling a demon with the tainted jewel shard and a burnt scar on his right side. Then, I felt this presence of the jewel again in your castle and Asuko was one of Narakus offspring, which I proved by showing the spider on her back. On top of that, only he can taint the jewel with so much hatred"

After that, there was a long, but not uncomfortable silence. Both of them were drifting into their own thoughts. Finally, when the sun started to raise Kagome broke it.

"I want to see him" She knew, she did not have to tell who it was.

"No"

"Why not?"

"You are not ready" Now she was pissed. Not ready? She killed the goddamn dragon, did she not?

"So tell me oh the _Greatest of the Greatest_ what I must do to prove that I am ready? Kill you? Your army? You know as well as I do that I'm here only because of Rin and I can leave whenever…" she was stopped by a hand on her throat, pinching her to the ground.

"You will cease your talking. If this Sesshomaru says you are not ready it means you are not" Kagome was scared. She never saw him looking at her with so much hatred in his eyes. She actually never saw him held any emotions in his eyes, which were now turning slightly red. Immediately after feeling his grip tighten around her neck, she turned her head to the right, meaning for him that she got the message. Sesshomaru regain himself, stood up and left without a word. The young miko sat on the ground still shaking a little.

'What did I said to upset him so much? Moreover why was I able to smell his scent?'

With that thought in her mind, she made her way to Rin's room.

* * *

So how was it? I hope that everyone who did not like Asuko are happy about her death hm? :D

As usuall here is preview for the next chapter!

--

Sesshomaru woke up early in the morning because of the noises coming from the outside. Just as he was about to look outside the window one of the guards run to his room.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Milord" he breathed heavily "But the young Lady has gone crazy"

--

Yep, the young lady is Kagome. Why has she gone crazy? What happened? How will it end? Stay tuned! :D The next chapter will answer the most wanted question. What is the meaning of the bite mark!?


	9. Diary and patrol

Hi again! I do hope you all are doing ok? I'm at my best today after receiving a 18/20 points at uh verbal exam? (don't know how you people call it :P) Anyway for now enjoy the new chapter and later I will have a small question for you :D

**Again, thanks to 1blufire for being my beta and doing all of the things for me ;)**

* * *

For the next few days, Kagome did not see Sesshomaru even once and truth to be told she was glad about that fact. Sometimes during her alone moments the scene from a couple of days ago would play in her mind over and over again and our Miko still could not tell why he was so angry with her. Breaking from her inner thoughts by a happy voice, she looked at her little girl who was looking back at her with puppy eyes.

"Okaasan, can you dance for Rin?" Kagome smiled. Two days ago, she was dancing to clear her mind and was caught by Rin who only squealed happily and watched her with admiration in her little brown eyes. The raven-haired girl found, that it was very good for her secret training. Yes, she was planning to prove to the stubborn taiyoukai that she, Kagome Higurashi, was ready to fight with Inuyasha. Moreover, she decided to do what she said- defeat his army in the castle. So with a little nod and smile, Kagome stood up in the clearing and unleash her Whip of Light, spinning around, jumping and avoiding her own attack. The training will surely pay off, indeed. Soon after, the Inu female joined Rin in watching Kagome. She was impressed, and what surprised her most was the fact that somewhere along the way, in this short period of time, the mother of the taiyoukai, grew attached to this innocent creature. Lady Saya believes that no one, not even Kagome or her son, knew what power lies deep within her. That is why she told the miko about the library and that is why she was offering her all kinds of books.

Sensing the other pair of eyes watching, Kagome stopped and looked in the direction where two of her family members, as she called them, stood and immediately smiled.

"Lady Saya. Good to see you" she said bowing a little.

"Indeed. I came to get you for supper" the young miko smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Thank you but" she sighed "I'm not hungry. Rin you can go if you want to" 'Liar. You could eat a horse in one bite. You just don't want to see him do you?' she sighed again. Something she was doing a lot lately. 'God, I'm talking to myself. I sure as hell am going crazy'

Lady Saya, saw how her facial expression changed from uncertainty to one of defeat and finally stopped at confused, then Saya could not stop the chuckle that escape from her lips.

"Is there a reason why you do not wish to eat with us?"

"I'm just not hungry" She may have said that but her stomach had other thing to say by grumbling loudly and causing its owner to blush in embarrassment.

"I believe that is not the real reason. I have noticed that for the last few days you were avoiding eating meals with us. Or should I say with my son." Saya cocked her perfect silver eyebrow at the young miko, waiting for an answer.

"You see Lady Saya, a couple of days ago we" chuckle "talked and I think I said something that made him really mad, though I'm not sure what it was and that's why I'm trying to avoid him as much as I can" the Inu female narrowed her eyes.

"When exactly did he become angry?" Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"I believe after I said what I can prove to the greatest of the greatest Lord Sesshomaru that I am ready to fight." Lady Saya sighed. 'Might as well tell her why, maybe this will clear the air in here'

"You must know one thing Kagome. My son, along with his beast, was looking for power for almost all of his live. He always wanted to prove… "sigh "That's not the case. Anyway, I believe that your speech about greatness made them mad because it really looked like you were mocking the two of them."

Kagome was at a loss of words. 'So this is why he was so angry? Because he want to be powerful? Is he blind or something? He is the most powerful demon in the Feudal Era! Why can he not stop at that? Why more? What exactly is he trying to prove?!'

"Ah, God! This is just too confusing!" she screamed aloud.

"It is, isn't it?" Saya shot her one of those famous mischievous smirks. The raven-haired girl looked at her blankly.

"I believe, this will help you to understand more about us, dog demons" she said giving her something wrapped in a silky material.

"But I've already read the books…"

"Indeed, but this is something wrote from the first hand. Almost everything was experienced."

"It is a book? Who wrote it?" Kagome asked now curious about this object in her hands.

"Me" Inu female said and left with Rin for supper.

Seeing this as a good opportunity to skip the meal and to learn something more, the young miko dashed to her room, took an oil lamp near her bed and laid herself comfortable on her stomach. Unwrapping the material, she saw a black cover with a silver moon. 'Probably the sign of Inu demons' Kagome thought. Opening it carefully, she saw a piece of scroll inside with some words written on it.

"_To Riko._

_I am__ sure you will make good use of it,_

_Lady Saya"_

'Riko? Who is she? What does this name mean?' the young miko thought about it for a moment and then hoped to find some answers inside, she decided to read.

--

"_Today my beloved brought me to his castle, where his mother and father bit me and gave me this book with blank pages. Now I am officially one of the Inu Demon Clan. My love said that since I am a part of their family__, he can mate with me. Finally, after so long I will have my own place of happiness. Inu Tashio said that he will bite me when his parents left their marks, creating some kind of sign on my skin."_

_--_

Kagome stopped. 'So that day, when Lady Saya bit me, she was accepting me as one of the Inu Clan? That explain why Asuko was so furious back then' she couldn't help, but smirk at the memory.

--

"_Today my beloved explain__ed to me the rules of their mating ritual. The first part is to give a female a weapon forged from their males' fang. The gift is supposed to mean that he will protect me, even when his is not near me. The second part is scent marking the female, warning other male demons that soon I will be taken as a mate. The third part is finally something that I must do. Give my beloved a gift that will mean I completely trust him and accept his courting so far. Fourth and fifth parts are done almost at the same time. During the copulating ritual, which is also a little complicated, my love and I will share our blood with each other and after that he will bite me, marking me as his own. "_

_--_

The young miko read carefully, allowing every word to sink in her mind. Not that she was interested in the courting ritual, but still, the more you knew, the better. After reading a couple more pages, she found something that caught her eye.

--

"_This night of the full moon I gave birth to my first pup. My beloved right now, is at the top of the mountain, howling, saying to the whole Western Lands that his heir is finally born. __I am watching my pup right now and the pride is flowing from me in waves. I could not ask for a more gorgeous son. With a face like his father, my skin, my white hair and his molten gold eyes, he looks like a God himself. Yes, I am sure he is destined to do great things. Our pup, Sesshomaru."_

_--_

Kagome could not help the smile that graced her lips after reading it. It was all too obvious that Lady Saya was happy and proud of her child. Wanting to know more our mikoness continue to read.

--

_Today my __son, together with my beloved, was training. This was Sesshomarus first time. He couldn't wait for it. Unfortunately, my mate injured him badly saying that he was weak and must train harder in order to gain his respect. Sesshomaru cried the whole night in his room after this. I have noticed that something was wrong with Inu Tashio. He often does not come back to the castle for a couple of days and when he does come, he is irritated almost all the time. _

--

_Yesterday my suspicions were confirmed. One o__f the spies said that my mate was having an affair with a mortal princess from a castle in the Eastern Lands. I was in pain about this news, especially since it was the night before Sesshomarus first important birthday. Yes, tomorrow my pup will gain his new power and abilities. When I went to talk to him about it later that day, he asked me about Inu Tashio. I wanted to decline but then he told me that he heard the whole conversation between the spy and me. I was afraid of what would happen._

_--_

_The b__irthday ritual is finally complete. My mate came back early that day and subdued our pup's beast by his demonic aura. Of course, it was easy, seeing that Sesshomaru was not strong yet. No one truly knows from where that new demonic power comes from. My mother told me that it is important to show love and care to the one in their birthday ritual, not fear, anger or pain. I did not know what exactly she meant by that. However, the sadness was flowing through my body from the moment our son told my beloved that he hated and despise every mortal being walking on the Earth. _

_--_

Kagome could not help but feel sorry for Sesshomaru and his mother. 'Of course we do not choose who we fall in love with but still, it is painful to read it like this' With this thought she fell asleep.

--

For the next two days, the young miko did not leave her room even once. During the day, Rin came in the morning and late evening for a 'good morning' and 'good night' kiss. Kagome was laying on her bed reading the same book. She was so absorbed, yet at the same time so sad. Slowly she began to understand why the stoic lord is who he is now. Of course there were happy moments in his life, but most of them were filled with anger, pain and suffering.

--

_It is seven sunrises from the __full moon. The messenger told me that my beloved died protecting his lover and their newly born pup, half-demon. I felt like my heart was broken to pieces. I ran to embrace my son, promising to never love another man. Sesshomaru stood there with his arm around my shoulders. I never forget that day. Not because my mate died, but because when I looked at my son, his face was emotionless and his eyes were cold. Never from that day on had I seen him showing any kind of emotions, aside from anger and hatred to mortals and half-breeds, as he calls them._

_--_

That was the last thing written in the book. Kagome closed it and was surprised when the door slid open and the taiyoukai step into her room. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Not knowing what possessed her, the girl ran and hug him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"Miko" he growled "What is the meaning of this" But when she didn't answer, he looked at her bed and noticed a black book laying there closed. 'So she knows' he thought.

"I'm sorry this all happen to you" she said quietly between sobs. The demon Lord looked at her with amused eyes.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your pity." He replied coldly. Kagome stopped her crying and looked at him with her, now, puffy red eyes.

"You are right. It's just… I wish for you to be happy" she finished with a smile. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru heard that you were leaving your trainings." The girl opened her eyes wide. 'The training! How could I forget? If I want to ever leave this place I need to train hard!'

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I will make sure to train harder than I already am, to prove myself to you." With that and a nod from the taiyoukai, she left for the dojo.

'How ironic isn't it Sesshomaru?' she thought 'You trained hard to prove yourself to your father and I'm doing exactly the same thing for you. Maybe just maybe, you and I are more similar then we thought'

--

Time went fast for Kagome from that point. Every day, she woke up before sunrise, chatted a little with Akita and then went to train with Nazuki. Much to the general disapproval, she asked him to train with her not until breakfast but until the noon. Later after her meal, she would spend time with Rin playing and teaching her. After the sundown and supper, the young miko would sit in her daughters' room, reading her a story. Then, when the little girl was asleep, she went to the dojo or the garden, when Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands, and trained hard. When two weeks had passed, she was ready for her plan. Now, Kagome could easily wield her black sword and do what ever she pleased with it without any difficulties. Her archery was as best as ever and her control over her demonic powers were perfect. The reason for the last one was probably the bond she created with her beast that day, when she fought with Asuko. It really did not bother her. In fact, she was quite happy about it.

Right now, Kagome was sitting on her favorite bench and watching the night sky. She knew what she would have to do tomorrow and she was more than ready for it. Still, one thought could not leave her mind. Of course, the miko wanted to get out from this place for a little while and go see Inuyasha and her friends, but something in the back of her head told her that it was not all. She wanted to earn some respect from the Lord of the West, because she knew how rare and precious it was. Someone with his past did not trust or respected people easily. Especially humans and half-demons. Which in this case, she is kind of both.

--

Sesshomaru woke up early in the morning because of the noises coming from the outside. Just as he was about to look outside the window one of the guards ran to his room.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Milord" he breathed heavily "But the young Lady has gone crazy" Taiyoukai looked for a moment at his warrior and then with one swift move he was dressed with Tokijin in his hand. Speeding up and following the noise, a few seconds later he came upon a clearing where his army was practicing. What he saw was more than a little surprising. There were many warriors with swords surrounding Kagome. She stood there for a moment and caught his eyes sending a silent' message of Watch'. Then she unleashed her whip and in her other hand, she had her faithful sword. Sesshomaru decided to observe the miko. Not that battle was pleasing to eye, but what the young miko was doing, definitely could be counted as a pleasing thing. Her moves were smooth, calm and calculated. She was jumping, spinning and dodging with very high precision. Yet at the same times, her moves were deadly. The taiyoukai noticed that she did not mean to harm his army, only knocked them out unconscious. Of course, if she intended to kill them it would be a piece of cake.

"Yay! Okaasan is dancing again!" cheered a loud voice. Kagome looked at her for a moment with a warm smile.

"This one is for you Rin!" she called and spun her whip close to her body, then above her head, at the same time knocking warriors in front of her with the sword and making small bruises to the ones behind her. When she finished with the first ones, she jump in the air and spun her whip around her body, earning a scream of joy from her daughter.

Sesshomaru was closely watching her every move the whole time, but when his ward joined them and he looked again at the mikoness one thought stuck him. 'This miko is having a fun time'

Not long after that, every one of his warriors were laying unconscious on the ground with Kagome standing right in the middle of it, with one raised eyebrow looking straight at the dog demon. Sesshomaru knew what she wanted and he knew that if he did not agree she would come after his life, just like she said that day. Not that he was scared. The taiyoukai simply did not have time to 'play'.

"You proved yourself to this Sesshomaru. Be ready after sundown." And with that, he left.

Kagome was jumping and screaming with joy. She managed to get the two things she wanted the most! Looking down, she sighed and decided to help the poor guys and heal their bruises, seeing that she was the one who caused them in the first place. When she was finished with her treating and talking with the guards along the way, who were admiring her strength, it was nearly sundown. Thanking god for her demon speed she took a quick bath, dressed in a knee length dark green kimono with pink sakura blossom and a yellow obi. She quick stepped again to the kitchen to eat some rice with vegetable and then finally went to the courtyard.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere, looked her up and down, and then gave a curt nod of approval.

"So where are we going?" she asked curious.

"You are to go with this Sesshomaru on patrol" he stated simply. Kagome on the other hand was almost glowing with joy, which of course did not go unnoticed by the stoic lord.

"So what exactly are you doing on this patrol Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked while they were walking.

"Patrolling" he answered simply. 'No shit. I thought you were picking up the flowers' miko mentally said, irritated by his behavior.

They were walking in silence for a couple of hours, managing to kill a few low level demons, as the taiyoukai call them. They were near a village, when a piercing scream shoot through the night. In an instant both of them were running at quick pace in the direction, it came from. Coming to a clearing, they saw a small village and a bear demon trying to kill the people living there. Immediately Kagome regretted that she did not bring the bow with her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was right behind the demon with his Tokijin slicing the hands off the beast. That was when Kagome noticed something.

"Sesshomaru listen" she said not bothering about formalities "the bear had a jewel shard in his chest that is why he is able to regenerate himself" the dog Lord growled slowly in displeasure, knowing that this will make things harder.

"I think I have a plan but I need you to distract it. Can you do it?" For a second he looked at her like she was completely out of her mind, but after a while, he gave a curt nod of approval.

Kagome smiled at that and ran to the village.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was hitting the bear demon yet again with his sword, getting irritated by it and impatient with the Miko. Both did not sit well with him. That is until he heard a 'whoosh' and saw something pink flying a mere inch from him and hit the beast right in the chest, purifying it in an instant.

"I'm sorry for making you wait" Kagome said walking past him and picking up the shard. The shard was not very big, but not too small either. Immediately the dark jewel turned pink as it was purified of its evil aura.

"Milord, thank you very much for coming to our rescue" All the villagers said and bowed low to him. Sesshomaru gave a firm nod in respond.

"Forgive me for asking but who are you, young lady?" one of the old man asked.

"Who, me? I'm Kagome, nice to meet you" she said with a smile.

"Are you, by any chances a miko? That arrow was a sacred one, wasn't it?"

"Uh well, yeah, you could say that I am a miko. Why would you ask? Is there something wrong?" Kagome was now concerned by this sudden interest.

"Indeed. We have a few injured people by this demon. Would you..."

"Lead the way, good man" Kagome cut him off since it was obvious what they wanted and more obvious that she would help them. The man just smiled and led her to the hut where four people were laying on the floor, two of them unconscious. After two hours of cleaning the deeper wounds and healing the smaller one with her miko abilities, the raven-haired girl give the same old man instructions about the medicines and how often to change the bandages.

--

Sesshomaru was waiting all this time outside the hut, refusing to drink the tea or eat anything. He gave a mental sigh when the miko emerged from the hut. Humans really got onto his nerves.

"Thank you once again young Lady for all your help." The old man said.

"Do not thank me, thank Lord Sesshomaru" she said and smiled at the taiyoukai. "It was his idea to come and check the village" the Inu male narrowed his eyes at her.

"Thank you Milord. We could not ask for a better ruler of these lands" Once again all of them bow to him low and once again, he gave them a firm nod and looked at his companion. Kagome knew it was time to leave so she bid farewell to all the people and followed the stoic lord.

They walked back in silence but the young mikoness was smiling, proud of herself, recalling what happened in the village.

"Miko" a cold voice snapped her from her daze. She looked at him.

"Explain yourself" he said, still not looking at her. Kagome was confused a little. 'What did he want me to explain?'

"I don't understand." She said after a while. A low growl escaped from his throat.

"The village" Sesshomaru said in a tone that was not pleasing at all.

"Ah you mean why I told them that it was your idea? Well, I think that everybody wants to think that somewhere in the world there are people who think good of them" miko said softly looking at him. The Inu male stopped and look at her, searching for something in her eyes only to find truth, pride and something not known to him. After a while, he broke the gaze and once again looked in front of him.

"In the second sun rise from now we will leave the castle" he said and started to walk.

Kagome was about to scream with joy when she felt something strange. Something like a little jolt of happiness. She looked at Sesshomaru confused and happy at the same time. 'Yes, the Lord of the Western Lands is definitely pleased.' With this thought, she followed him back to the castle.

* * *

Ok, so how was it? It was kinda filler chapter, but hey! :P Now, first, this is preview for next week:

--

"Jaken." She said in a cold voice making the imp shoot up two feet in the air.

"What do you want?"

"Stay here with Ah-Un and protect Rin."

"Where do you think your going?" the toad asked irritated.

"To find your Master." (...) "I can smell his blood."

--

So now that that is settled i have a one question to ask. You see, after watching the "Interview with the vampire" (again :P what can I say, I'm obsessed! ;D) I got this strange uh, urge (?) to write something new. So basically I wanted to ask if you are interested in reading another one of my insane creations :D Summary is something like this:

**New 'old' girl in town. Bloody, mysterious murderer. Strange people? Many secrets to discover and many unhuman creatures to meet. **

In short it's Kag and Sess pairing set in AU in a small town. I really don't want to spoil everything cause there would be no surprise in this romance/adventure/supernatural story :P So if you are just a little bit interested let me know ;) See you next week or maybe even sooner! ;)


	10. Scent of blood

Hi there! Another week and another chapter of my story! I do hope you find it interesting ;)

Btw, I updated my profile with informations about my next stories so if you're interested check it out ;)

As for now, on with the story! ;D

* * *

Kagome woke up in the morning full of energy and happiness. The thought of finally going on a journey made her want to jump up and down all day. A few minutes later Akita walked into her room, surprised to see her up at this hour. It was after all about an hour before the sunrise and considering that she came back from night patrol around three o'clock it really was a miracle.

"This certainly is a surprise" Akita said smiling at her Lady.

"Uh, hi Akita! Well I um, couldn't sleep. Too much energy." The servant raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can see that. I heard that you are going to leave with Milord. Is it true?" Kagome nodded her head excited, maybe too excited for the red haired girls liking.

"That explains everything. Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"Right now I think not, but could you help me with my bath in the evening? I sure will miss your scrubbing." The last part she said with a dreamy voice making Akita blush. Kagome looked at her, thinking that it looks really cute.

"Hey Akita, I was wondering, what kind of demon are you?"

"I am a fire cat demon"

"Cat? How come I've never seen your tail or ears?" just as she said it two black ears and a matching tail appeared with a quiet 'pop'

"I mask them. Milord said that it is for the best because not many guest here like our kind."

"How can someone not like you? I mean come on, just look at you! You are adorable!" The cat demons tail swung happily from right to left, causing Kagome to giggle.

"May I?" she asked pointing at her head. Akita looked surprised but nodded in approval. Our miko gently touch the ear, not trying to hurt her friend and rubbed it with her fingers. A few moments later, she did the same thing with the second ear, gaining soft purrs from Akita. Finally, to her own disapproval Kagome let go and took a step back. The servant looked at her a little unfocused about her surroundings. The young miko just smiled to herself about her friend's state.

"Akita every time you come to see me I want you to be in the form you are right now. Understood?" The red haired girl blinked a couple of times.

"But, Milord…"

"What Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know will not harm him, right? Besides it's an order" she finished with an evil smirk on her face. What happened next surprised her. The neko demoness launch herself at Kagome and hugged her with all her strength, crying.

"Thank you Kagome. You have no idea how much this means to me. How much you mean to me for accepting me for who I truly am" Mikoness did not know what to say so she just kept hugging her and caressing her back.

From that moment, the day went by quickly for our girl. She woke Rin up, they ate breakfast and then Kagome studied with her daughter a little until dinner. After that, it was finally time to pack her bag for tomorrow. First stop was the healer where she got some old version of bandages and a few medical herbs, just in case. Second, it was to the kitchen for some food and other supplies along with the leaves to make tea. Third and the last task for the day was the dressing room where she pick up two winter coats, one for Rin and another for herself, seeing that it would be snowing in a matter of days. When Kagome finished it was time for supper so she made her way to the dining room where everyone else was already there, including Jaken, much to her disappointment.

"You're late" said a cold voice.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I was packing things for tomorrow."

"Do you have everything?"

"Almost. All that is left are the spare clothes for me and Rin." He only nodded slightly and they eat their meal in silence. After everyone finished and was ready to leave the room the taiyoukai stopped her from leaving as well.

"Miko I wish your presence in the study. Now!"

Kagome blinked a few times then followed him to the room she had visited only once. When they were inside, she sat in a chair and waited patiently for whatever he wanted to talk about.

"Miko. You must know your place in my pack." She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"When this Sesshomaru tells you to do something you will obey without any questions. Is that understood?" the girl nodded.

"Also it is your responsibility for keeping Rin safe and for feeding her properly."

"I would do it even without your permission." She bit out sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled.

"Remember who you speaking to wench." Now it was Kagomes' time to growl.

"Wench am I? As far as I remember _Lord_ Sesshomaru, I have your blood in my body. I suggest you also learn whom you're talking to. Now excuse me I need to get ready." And with that, she left the angry taiyoukai alone.

Having no idea how she got to her room, Kagome was surprised by Akita, who finished preparing her bath.

"Kagome what happened?" she asked concerned. The young miko was furious. 'How dare he call me a wench after all this time? He really needs to grow up and learn that not everyone will be laying under his feet!'

"Kagome? Kagome! Calm yourself, your eyes are turning red!" now Akita was really scared for her friend. Not everyday do you see a sweet and innocent girl burning with rage.

"Huh? Oh, I am sorry for worrying you. It's just…. Ah never mind." She smiled "I believe my bath is finally ready?" the neko demoness nodded and both of them proceed to the bathroom.

--

Kagome woke up in the morning by soft purrs made by Akita and smiled. Yes, yesterday's bath did some good for both of them. Feeling fresh and relaxed she got up and let her friend help to get ready for the journey.

"When exactly are you leaving?"

"I believe after breakfast."

"Oh…" that was all Akita could say. Kagome noticed that she was sad.

"Hey, don't be so down. It is not like I will never come back." She said flashing her big, reassuring smile, which Akita gladly returned.

After that, both girls proceed to wake Rin up and eat breakfast. All this time the red and black- haired girls were together, trying to spend as much time as they could together. Unfortunately, everything must come to an end.

They went to the front gate and saw the taiyoukai, green imp and brown two-headed dragon already waiting for them. Rin gave a quick hug to the neko demoness and ran to her Lords side.

"Miko." He growled making her remember how angry she was at him. Kagome looked at Akita who was trying her best to fight the tears that threaten to release itself.

"I'm… um… I wish you good journey Lady…"

"Oh shut up and hug me already ok?" she said with stretched arms. Without a second thought Akita launch herself once more at her best friend and cried in her chest while Kagome was trying to calm her by rubbing her ear with her free hand, since the other hand was wrapped around the servant shoulders.

"I will miss you. Take care." And with that and a light kiss on the cheek Kagome let go of her friend and went to sit on Ah-Un back with Rin on her laps.

--

Traveling with the taiyoukai's group was nothing like traveling with Inuyasha and the others. Most of the time they were silent, except for Rin, who seemed to be in her own world. Kagome was glad that at least she was having a good time, when she herself was burning holes in the taiyoukai's body with her gaze. Yes, she was still mad, though she really did not know why him calling her wench awaken this strange feeling inside her.

They landed on the ground later that evening to make a camp. As promised Kagome went to the nearest river to catch some fish when Rin and Jaken went to gather some wood for the fire. Ah-Un was guarding the camp and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, which really did not bother Kagome at all. After supper the, two girls went to the river to take a quick bath. Seeing that it was getting colder with each passing day the young miko wrapped herself and Rin in the warm coats and sat by the fire, waiting for their water to boil. A few minutes later the tea was ready and she passed one cup to her daughter and one to Jaken, much to the toad surprise, who gladly took it. Then everyone went to sleep.

That was how the last few days past by. They would wake up in the morning to find Sesshomaru sitting by the nearest tree. Kagome and Rin would go and take a quick bath, then eat their breakfast and then traveled in the air for the whole day, sometimes changing direction, stopping in the evening to make camp for the night, eat supper, take another quick bath, drank their tea and then go to sleep without the Inu Lord around. Kagome figured that he must have been somewhere near the camp, not letting anyone come to near the camp. What was worrying her, or rather confusing her was the fact that yesterday when a whole bunch of bear demons attacked them, Sesshomarus moves were slower then usual and his power was weaker. When he managed to kill five of them, she already did the same with eight of them. She wanted to ask him if everything was all right but when he shot her a death glare and said 'This is none of your business Miko' she decided to give up. After all, he was right, why should she bother if he was ok or not? Still, there was this strange feeling she picked up in his scent then. Something like fear perhaps? Uncertainty? 'Ridiculous. Sesshomaru is never scared. If he can feel anything that is' Kagome thought to herself lying on the ground with her back against a tree.

That's when she smelled it. The scent of blood and it was not too far from the camp. 'I know this blood' she thought with panic.

"Jaken." She said in a cold voice making the imp shoot up two feet in the air.

"What do you want?"

"Stay here with Ah-Un and protect Rin."

"Where do you think your going?" the toad asked irritated.

"To find your Master. I do believe you've noticed that something is wrong with him lately." When the imp did not answered Kagome added.

"I can smell his blood." And with that she was gone leaving a stunned Jaken behind.

--

Sesshomaru was patrolling the area to make sure that there was no threat to his pack. Not that he cared for them. It was just something he did since Jaken decided to join him. Besides sitting the whole night and not doing anything was boring him to death. He could not allow himself to sleep near his ward or miko, because everyone knew that a sleeping demon was vulnerable and the taiyoukai would not allow himself to trust anyone in that matter. Just when he wanted to return to the camp, a familiar, disgusting smell assaulted his nose.

'Just my luck' he thought to himself a moment before a blur of white and red accompanied by a demon cat, little kitsune, dead priestess and two mortals entered the clearing.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed stopping ten feet in front of him.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said in his calm yet still cold voice.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Inuyasha while looking around the clearing for any other demons or his brother's companions.

"I could ask you the same question, little brother."

"I picked up your scent" Sesshomaru cursed himself mentally "and decided to check what is going on since it's not like you to let yourself be known"

"Were you worried about me Inuyasha? I'm flattered." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk and continued. "As you can see I'm alive so you can cease your worries."

"Keh, who said I was worried about you? I just wanted to make sure no one would kill you, because you are mine" he said and unsheathed Tessusaiga.

"Oh, you want to fight me? If that is your wish" the demon lord replied, also pulling out his Tokijin.

"After you, little brother" and with that Inuyasha launch himself straight at Sesshomaru clashing their sword. Sesshomaru, pushed him with almost all his strength and unleashed his whip. Inuyasha jump out of the way and send his wind scar. Sesshomaru managed to dodge the full blast, but was injured in his right leg, making it difficult for him to stand.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? You seemed to be weaker then normally. Perhaps some demons made you tired? Too bad I was hoping for a good fight." With that, he launched himself once more at his older brother, who managed to jump a few feet from him, landing on his one knee. Inuyasha looked behind Sesshomarus back and saw Kikyo standing there with her arrow ready to shoot. The half-demon smirked.

"It ends here, _brother_." And with that, he unleashed another wind scar at the same time as the dead priestess released her arrow. Two attacks collide with each other. Much to everyone surprise when the smoke cleared the taiyoukai was sitting on the ground, perfectly fine.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked wide-eyed.

--

Kagome was running through the forest at a fast pace, following the scent of blood, when another one made its way to her nose. 'Inuyasha' she thought 'This is definitely the wrong time. Still, I can have some fun at least' she smirked. Then out of nowhere, she heard him screaming 'wind scar' and her heart along with her legs quicken its pace. A minute later Kagome could see the clearing, her friends behind a tree, Inuyasha standing in front of his brother, Kikyo standing behind with her bow ready to shoot and then Sesshomaru who was sitting and… looking at her? She turned slightly to the left, making it easier for her to come out unnoticed. Just then, she heard Inuyasha calling out another attack as Kikyo shot her arrow. With one quick move she was behind him, catching the arrow with ease, while her pet wrapped itself around the dog demons' wrist and created a pink bubble barrier a second before the attack hit them. When the dust cleared, she heard Inuyasha screaming and looked at the previous owner of her soul, who had a shocked expression on her face. Deciding it was time to make herself known, she stretched her hand allowing the snake to wrap itself around Sesshomarus chest and stood up. Everyone eyes were immediately at her and for once she was glad to have the coat with her because of the cap that was covering her face.

"So Sesshomaru you sank so low as to accept the help of a human?" Inuyasha mocked him.

"Those words from someone, who was saved more then once by a mortal girl? Tell me brother, why is she not here with you?" Inuyashas face turned red in anger.

"That's none of your business!"

"Isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked still smirking.

"What are you…?" A whip coming from Kagome cutting off Inuyasha, hitting him in the chest.

"Inuyasha don't be fooled. This thing is not a human; it's a demon like Sesshomaru!" Miroku screamed from behind a tree.

"Well if that's the case then I'm just going to kill you and then take care of him" with that, he used his wind scar again.

Kagome got out of the way easily, not even bothering to look back at the demon lord when the attack went straight at him.

Sesshomaru saw the attack and wanted to dodge it but the snake tightens its grip around his chest and created a barrier around them, letting the attack crash on it. The taiyoukai looked down at the animal that was looking back at him with its ruby eyes. 'So, this is where the barrier came from. Interesting' he thought and focused back on the fight in front of him.

Kagome was now clashing her black sword with Inuyashas Tessusaiga.

"Miroku, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't that barrier created from miko energy?"

"Yes Sango, as much I hate to admit it, it was a sacred barrier."

"Don't you think it's strange? I mean Sesshomaru is full-fledged demon so he is not able to produce it. Then how did it appear?"

"Oh no…" Miroku whispered then screamed once more to his friend who was now in the middle of the battle." Inuyasha listen to me! This thing is not only a demon but a priestess too!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at the monk bewildered.

"What are talking about? You hit your head or something?"

"Listen Inuyasha! That barrier earlier was no ordinary demonic protection only a sacred barrier! From miko energy, powerful enough to block your wind scar!"

The half-demon stopped and looked at his opponent, studying it carefully.

"Who are you?" he asked and saw a smirk gracing Kagomes' lips.

"Did you already forget about me?" she asked. The Inu gang looked confused at the creature.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you!"

The raven-haired girl could fell her beast trying to release itself to get its own revenge. Kagome did not really mind that. In fact, she was more then ready to cooperate with her inner self. When she saw her opponent coming closer, her eyes turned crimson red.

Inuyasha saw it and stopped for a moment. 'I know these eyes. They are the same as mine, when I transformed. So this thing is a dog demon?' he thought and took a step closer, this time more carefully.

"Do not approach any closer if you value your life" she growled, but he took another step forward. Something was drawing him to this creature but he did not know what.

"I'm warning you" she growled again, and again he took another step forward.

Sesshomaru decided he saw enough and wanted to stand up. Kagome heard some movements and saw the moving taiyoukai. She turned her head slightly to him.

"Sit still" she said in a low growl. That's when it happened. In front of her a demon in red kimono crashed to the ground with a loud 'thump'

"Miroku that's…" the demon slayer was looking with widen eyes.

"I know Sango. I know." The monk sighed.

Inuyasha regained himself after the spell wore off and looked at the beads. 'What the hell was that? It only works when…' his eyes went wide. He looked at the person standing in front of him.

"Kagome?" he managed to whisper. The girl took off her cap to reveal a pair of crimson red eyes and two magenta stripes on each cheek.

"Hello Inuyasha" Her friends froze at the sound of her voice, which was not warm and sooth as usual, but hard and cold.

"What happened to you?" the half-demon asked.

"You happened to me, that's what." He heard a loud growl coming from her chest and looked at her scared and confused. Kagome was pleased by his reaction and so was her inner self.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you scared? Scared of a pathetic, weak human wench?"

"Kagome, I didn't… "

"Save it. My beast wants her own revenge for offending it and I am more then willing to allow it." With that, she launched herself with top speed at him, using her whip to distract the hanyou and took his sword in the same time.

"Oh how I wanted to do it for a long time" she smirked "Let's see if your wind scar is really a wind, not a mere breeze" and with that she unleashed the attack straight at him. Inuyasha knew he had no chance to dodge it. The attack was bigger and more powerful than his, no doubt about it. Seconds, before the mass of energy came at him a pink bubble, similar to Kagome's surrounded him. The barrier broke from the pressure and managed to weaken the attack, but still it sent the half-demon flying and knocking him unconscious. Kagome looked at Kikyo and smiled. Yes, she knew that the dead priestess would protect him. She walked to Inuyasha and sheathed his sword back to its rightful place.

Sesshomaru was surprised that she could wield Tessusaiga. On the other hand, almost everything about this girl was surprising.

"Miko" he said gaining her attention. "You disobey this Sesshomaru" Kagome just smiled.

"That's one way of thanking me for saving your life." He shoot her a death glare but she was not even there. Kagome ran to Miroku, Shippou and Sango and hugged them with all her might.

"I missed you all so much! How are you doing? Actually _what_ are you doing here?" she asked and released them. When all of them regained their breath, Miroku spoke first.

"Lady Kagome you look more beautiful then ever. Is there a possibility to sit and talk?"

She only nodded and motion for them to follow her. Kagome went to Sesshomaru to help him stand up, when he growled quietly.

"You can either cooperate and get to the camp in no time or pretend that everything is all right and maybe by the morning you will join us" He growled again but let her help him, cursing himself mentally the whole time. Kagome put one arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder. He was heavy, but nothing that she could not handle. In the meantime, her friends managed to put the still unconscious Inuyasha on Kirara's back along with Shippou so they could walked back peacefully to their camp.

First thing after they appeared from the bushes, was Jaken screaming and running to them.

"Milord! Are you ok? I tried to stop the wench but she didn't…"

"Jaken."

"Yes Milord"

"Cease your screams."

"Of course Milord" and with that the toad went back to sit next to a sleeping Rin.

Kagome sat Sesshomaru near the tree and went to her friends.

"So why are you here?" she asked as everyone, excluding Inuyasha, was sitting near the fire.

"We heard that some evil demonic aura was seen not too far from here in the mountains."

"An evil aura?"

"We think it's Naraku" Kagome only nodded.

"Lady Kagome. You don't look surprised."

"Because I'm not Miroku" when the two of them were watching her with curiosity she sighed and continued.

"A few days after I left, a demon, looking very similar to Goshinki attacked me and Rin. He was ordered to get the jewel shard from me" then Sango cocked an eyebrow; Kagome showed them her infused piece of the jewel. They were obviously impressed.

"He had a small burnt scar on his right side. I managed to kill it thanks to my inner self. That's how I met up with Sesshomaru and ended in his palace. However, not so long ago I discovered that his future mate was one of Naraku's old offspring." On the word 'mate', her friends looked in complete disbelieve at her.

"It's a long story. Anyway, one night I felt the presence of the jewel so I went to take a look at what was going on and that's how I found Asuko, the incarnation, talking with Naraku."

"He was in Sesshomarus castle?" Sango asked wide-eyed.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean Lady Kagome?" the monk asked. The taiyoukai was listening to everything carefully.

"I know it may sound strange, but Naraku was talking from _inside_ the jewel."

"How could he get inside the jewel?"

"I wish I knew that Sango." She sighed "I wish I knew" There was a long pause. Everyone seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"So how have you been doing?" Kagome asked.

"Well, after you left we were searching for you in the southern lands but with no luck. You always seemed to be one step ahead of us. Then Lady Kikyo came and asked us all for permission to join our group. Since you were not with us, we let her stay. Sango needed another female in this group and besides we managed to gather a few shards. That's when Inuyasha smelled Naraku so we came back to Kaede's for a few days and prepared for a long journey and here we are." Kagome nodded and turned to the sound of stirring half-demon.

Inuyasha woke up and tried to stand, only to find a foot blocking his way. Looking up he saw a pair of chocolate eyes glaring back at him.

"Kagome?" he asked unsure.

"So Inuyasha how will it be? Are you ready to apologize for what you were saying?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about it. I don't know why I said all that stuff back then." He lowered his head in shame.

"Get up" said Kagome in a cold voice. He obeyed but tensed a little under her death glare. That is until she flashed him a smile and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Inuyasha, you stupid! I hope you learned your lesson." The half-demon relaxed and hugged her back, ignoring a little growl from his friend chest.

"Oh that's right." The young miko said pointing to her chest "There is still someone who wants an apology" Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"I'm really sorry for calling you weak and pathetic" he said looking at Kagome's chest where a second later a soft purr of forgiveness was heard, gaining a chuckle from Inuyasha.

"Okay, now that that is settled let me look at your chest." Inuyasha blushed.

"W-what?" Kagome sighed and started to take off his haori, making her friend blush even harder.

"H-hey w-what are you d-doing?"

"Oh calm down. I just want to heal your wounds." She said and pressed her palm on his chest, releasing a soft pink light at the same time. A few minutes later his scratches were gone, much to everyone surprise.

"Wow Kagome. Where did you learn that?" Sango asked still amazed by how powerful her sister had become.

"Why do you think I was doing with Lady Gaenia?" she replied with a smile. "I needed to learn how to heal because I was no longer alone" her gaze went to the little girl sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the whole world. Sango saw her eyes filled with emotions.

"You love her don't you?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"Rin is like a daughter to me" she added softly. "Anyway, I think that all of you should get some sleep. I bet that you are tired." Miroku and Sango nodded and set themselves near the already asleep Kirara and Shippou.

"What about you though?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome sighed.

"I still have one more wound to tend to." She said pointing her thumb behind her. Inuyasha nodded.

"Be careful"

"Don't worry I will be" and with that he set himself back on the tree and the raven-haired girl sat beside Sesshomaru.

"Ok let's get this over with" she said and stretched her hand to reach in the hole in his hakama when she heard a growl.

"Don't" he stated.

"Listen, you can barely walk and I can help you to heal faster." She was irritated by his behavior. 'I swear he and Inuyasha are more similar then they thought'

"You cannot help this Sesshomaru" he too was getting angry, which in his current state was not a good thing.

"Oh and why is that?" he did not answered, only growl a little louder. Now she was pissed off and took his pants, then the taiyoukai grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at him only to see the most deadly glare and heard the coldest voice, which, as she thought, could easily froze the entire hell with one word.

"This Sesshomaru does not need the help of a pathetic, low life, weak mortal like you" to emphasize his statement he melted a little of her skin with his poison. Kagome was furious, not to mention her beast who was growling so loud that by now, everyone woke up, looking terrified at her, once again, transformed face. She slapped him hard on the cheek, adding her claws to make him bleed. The taiyoukai did not even flinch which made her even more furious.

"I told you before haven't I? That I am not weak, pathetic, low life human girl! I'm not even human at all thanks to you! What's more, I am accepted to your clan am I not? So why in the seven hells are you still calling me that, knowing perfectly well that you are offending your own blood?! Is it really too much to ask for just a little bit of respect? But what-ever! If you insist on acting so tough then so be it! I am so out of here!" and with that she quick stepped into the forest, not really knowing where to go. That is until her legs carried her to the well. Without a second thought, she jumped inside only to be swallowed by the blue light.

* * *

Ok so that's all. How was it? I know that some of you may think that the scene with Kagome and Tessusaiga is strage, but I was always wandering what it would be like to use the wind scar :D Soo... here's preview for the next, my fav chapter!

--

"Kagome."

"Lady Saya what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Where is he?" miko blinked in confusion.

"Where is my son?" Inu female voice sound urgent and scared at the same time.

--

Till next wednesday!


	11. Consequences of the full moon

Hi people! Another week, another chapter! First of all I wanted to annouce that this story reached 10000 hits! Thank you guys very much! Now, let's get to authors buissnes.

**To person who wrote review as 'mischievous': **I didn't want for Kagome to be only strong. I mean, even though she is now almost full blooded demon she is still Kagome we all knew. Besides, she ran away because she was mad. She wanted for Sesshomaru to see that she is not weak, only strong. And just when she thought she succeeded, he called her weak, pathetic, ect. I would be mad after something like this. I hope that my answer satisfy you ;)

**To bluefire1**: thank you very much for your hard work as my beta, especially at a time like this. You're the best! :)

And something special :D

**TO GOTHIC PAIN aka CALLIE-YUE SESSHY'S PLAYTHING: **I promised this in one of my PM, that I will dedicate my fav chapter to you, remember? So now I'm doing just this :)

**I dedicate this chapter to the person above! :D**

For all of you who are wondering why this is my fav chapter, well, first of all, I really got carried away writing it (6,500 words without AN :P) Second, I really enjoyed writing it and third- you will have to read to find out :D

* * *

Kagome woke up and immediately knew that something was out of place. Looking around her surroundings, she was a little startled to discover, that it was her bed she was laying in.

"Why am I in my room?" she asked herself quietly. The events of the last night came back at her like a cold shower.

"Oh yeah, that bastard." She growled. Seeing as it was already morning, she decided to get up and make breakfast to ease the grumblings from her stomach. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen our miko was still muttering curses under her breath, obviously about the taiyoukai. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she did not hear her mother calling her.

"Kagome!" the woman finally screamed at her, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Huh? Oh, hi mom!" the girl plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I didn't know you were home."

"Well yeah, I came back late last night and I didn't want to wake you." 'Liar. You were so furious that seeing another living being would make you blow up' she countered mentally.

"So you came back for Christmas? How wonderful!" her mother cheered.

"Huh? Christmas?"

"Yes honey. You do know its Christmas Eve tomorrow don't you?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sure mom. That's why I came back today to buy some presents for everyone!"

"Oh your so kind honey. Why don't you take a shower and I'll make you something to eat?"

'I already had a shower. _Freaking, freezing cold_ shower' the girl replied in her head.

"Yeah mom. That would be great!" and with another fake smile she stormed to the bathroom.

After that and a quick meal, Kagome decided that it really wasn't a bad idea to buy everyone presents. Reaching for her pink box, she took all of her spare money, which surprisingly, was quite a lot of cash. Of course, it was no wonder, seeing as practically all of her time she was in the Feudal Era. Dressed in tight, dark blue jeans, blue sweater, knee-length boots and a black coat, the one she took from the palace, Kagome made her way to the shopping center.

--

Two hours and probably about fifty stores later, she still hadn't bought anything for the people back in the Feudal Era.

'What could I possibly get them? Sure, I know them but not enough to know what they would want. On top of that, did they celebrate Christmas back then? 'Accepting her little defeat, Kagome got out of the mall and decided to just walk around the streets.

About twenty minutes later, she came across a little shop with some antic stuff. Thinking that it was better then nothing, the girl walked in.

Inside, the place was filled with old furniture, books, and many, many more strange objects. The first thing that got her attention was beautiful porcelain doll, with a pink dress and brown curly hair. Her eyes immediately lit up at the thought of Rin, playing with it.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked an old man from behind her. She turned to face him and flashed him a truly bright smile.

"Yes, I would like to buy that doll!" the man smiled at her and led her to the cash desk.

"Would that be all?"

"No, I would like to look around some more" He nodded and Kagome once more started to wonder around the shop. What seemed like forever she was now finished; she had new shoes for Miroku, a charm bracelet for Sango, with cat, dog, hand, heart and bow charms, meaning Kirara, Inuyasha, Miroku, her love for Kohaku, and her. Shippou would receive a full bag of candies and as for her half-demon friend; his Christmas present was already at home, a big box full of noodles. Unfortunately, from what she remembered, his birthday would be in the upcoming night; it would be the new moon, so obviously Kagome wanted to buy him another gift. That's when she entered a section that, she thought, was supposed to be a cloths section. Almost immediately, she spotted something shiny to her left. Coming close, she discovered a shirt, which looked like it was made from a little gold chain. What surprised her the most was that it was not heavy. In fact, it was as light as air.

"They say that this is a shirt made from the hairs of some underwater creature in order to protect her child. I cannot confirm if it is true but what I can do is assure you, that surprisingly it really work." said the old man. Kagome nodded and smiled to herself.

'Yes, this will be a perfect birthday gift for Inuyasha.' Later she found a silver kimono with a violet crescent moon on the back and a pair of matching chopsticks. A gift for Lady Saya and a beautiful silky red ribbon, with a little bell in the middle for her friend, Akita. Just as she was about to leave something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning fully in its direction her breath caught in her throat.

"They saying that it once belonged to the great Lord" the old man said.

"I can see why." She said and picks up the item. "I'll take it."

"Very well. Is that all?" Kagome nodded and went to pay almost 600 for everything.

"You sure are a strange girl" the man said. She gave him a confused look.

"Most of the teenagers these days prefer to buy cosmetics or video games."

"I like the past and the antics. Makes me feel calm in some way."

"I see. I wish you very Merry Christmas young lady. Bless you for your coming. Now I can afford to get my family some presents for Christmas" Kagome smiled and just before she left the shop, she put a 100 in the tip box. The old man looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Thank you God, for sending me an angel."

--

The next day went by quickly for Kagome. She got up together with the sun, cursing silently for this habit. Then after some morning training, the girl closed herself in her room and wrapped all of the presents in Christmas paper, excluding the one for Jaken, her pet, Ah-Un and Kirara, which were the ribbons. Later she and Souta dressed the Christmas tree, humming some carols all the while. Just like that evening came and so did the holiday dinner. Everyone was in a really good mood, chatting, laughing and singing.

"Can we unwrap the presents now?" her little brother asked.

"Souta you're such a kid" everyone laughed at his embarrassment.

"But I think that is a good idea, since I wanted to come back to Inuyasha, and the others tonight." Kagome continued which made her brother squealed in bliss.

Grandpa gave her some strange thing, it looked like a tongue, saying it was for protection. Kagome immediately gave it to the cat, Buyo. Her mom gave her a charm bracelet with many charms to put on it and from Souta she received a plushy white dog. The young miko on the other hand gave her grandpa an old book about potions and herbs, perfumes for her mom and a video game for Souta, remembering how badly he wanted it.

After all was finished, she hugged each of them tightly, grabbed her filled backpack, the big box of ramen and went to the small shrine to jump in the well.

On the other side, she easily jumped out of it taking a deep, soothing breath of fresh air. She now, understood why Inuyasha did not like her time. Millions of different smells were assaulting her nose all the time. Here, she could easily breathe in and out with only bliss on her face.

Deciding it would be the best to look for everyone in the same place that she left them, she speed up, hoping that if she was right, she should be with them at least in the next two hours.

Following her nose, she finally caught up with Sesshomarus scent. A few moments later, she entered the clearing and slowly took a step, looking around at the camp site of humans and demons sitting together in peace. Averting her gaze, she felt a warm feeling washing over her body at the sight in front of her. Everyone except Jaken and his Master were sitting near the fire, talking and laughing. Kagome wanted to look at them longer, but unfortunately, she stepped on some old piece of wood making a loud cracking noise. Everyone stood up in fighting position and turned their attention to her.

"Kagome!"

"Okaasan!" Shippou and Rin were running to her but Inuyasha stopped them.

"How are we supposed to know if you are real?" he asked. The young miko was startled a little but understood, after what happened earlier she should not be here for at least a week, if at all and being the one who had the most experience with Naraku, Kagome really couldn't blame him for thinking it was a trick. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was slightly impressed by his half-brother's behavior.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked with an evil grin played upon her lips when everyone nodded.

"Then why don't we _sit_ and talk?" just when she said the command, Inuyasha crashed to the ground, making everyone laughed and relaxed immediately.

"Uh, you could be more delicate" he mumbled getting up.

"Yeah but this was the best and the quickest way, right?" she replied hugging her two child tightly.

"I suppose. Why are you here?" he asked when she sat down near the fire with everyone.

"Well, I don't know how it is here, but in my time, today is Christmas Eve. It is a holiday when people give presents and spend their time with the ones close to them. I wanted to spend it with you guys. Besides, how could I miss your birthday, Inuyasha?" the half-demon looked at her with wide-eyes.

"How do you know when I have a birthday?" she only smirked.

"I have my sources." And with that, she put every gift out of her yellow backpack and gave it to everyone. Miroku thanked her by kissing her hand, surprisingly not trying to rub her butt. Shippo cried in delight along with Rin. Inuyasha felt like flying when he opened the box to reveal many cups of ramen. Kagome in the meantime was wrapping the red ribbon on her pet, black on Kirara and a light pink one for each of the dragon heads. Jaken felt offend but still wrapped his dark green ribbon on the staff. Sango on the other hand was confused.

"Kagome what exactly is this thing?"

"It's a charm bracelet. You put the charms on it, meaning these little things" she said pointing at each one of them "and they're supposed to symbolize the things or people closest to you. For example, I put here a cat symbolizing Kirara, a dog-Inuyasha, a hand-Miroku, a bow-me, and the heart-your love for Kohaku. I hope you like it." Sango hugged her dear sister crying in her chest. Kagome calmed her by caressing her back. Finally when the older girl was back to her old self, thanks to the 'mysterious' lecherous hand, the young miko remembered her own bracelet and decided to put her charms on it. Opening a small box, she took the items and laid them on the ground. First, she picked the sun-meaning her dearest Rin, then the same dog and hand as Sango had, next was a little fox-obviously for Shippou, then a little curled snake and the girl that looked like a cat-for Sango and Kirara. There was one place left and Kagome could not stop herself from attaching the crescent moon to it. Why? She didn't know. Maybe, because she had really grown to like this whole thing about being one of the Inu Clan. Speaking of which, she looked at the ground to her right where the last present laid, then to her left at the form lying beneath a tree. Sighing loudly she got up and picked up the thing wrapped in red paper.

"Kagome where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha?" she replied emotionless. She really did not want to do this, but for everyone's sake, especially Rin, someone must make the first step and since there was no way in hell it would be him, she was the one left.

Sesshomaru watched her approach him slowly with something in her hand. Hating to admit it to himself, he was curious, and she could smell it in his scent.

"Hey" she said quietly stopping two feet from him.

"Why did you come back Miko?"

"I believe I explained myself earlier." She said and looked him in the eyes for the first time. There was a long pause and everyone back at the fire was looking with something between expectation and confusion.

"Here. I wanted to give you this." The girl gave him the gift. He raised one of his elegant silver eyebrows at her, but unwrap the paper to reveal a long, thin, wooden box. Opening it, he found a sword sheath made from black, polished wood with a single thunder sign in the middle of a circle, made from gold. He had to admit mentally that it was in fact something first class. Still, he narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"I remember reading somewhere that swords have their own will and every one of them wants to have a save place to rest. Seeing that your Tokijin has no sheath, I put the two pieces together and here it is. I hope it will suit you well." Sesshomaru gave her a small nod, looking again at the gift so Kagome stood up and walk back to the camp smiling at the feeling of satisfaction coming from the taiyoukai.

--

The next morning Kagome woke up, once more with the sun rising above the ground, cursing under her breath. That's when she spotted that Sesshomaru was not in the place where she left him last night. Brushing those thought aside, she went to take a quick bath and prepare breakfast for everyone. Soon after, her friends one by one got up and joined her. Shippou and Rin had stomachache from too many sweets they ate yesterday, so our miko gave them some medicines and told them to eat breakfast, which much to Inuyashas disapproval were his noodles. After everyone was full, they talked a little, not caring about the world. That is how most of the day ran, until in the evening, right before the sunset appeared Koga.

"Kagome! How is my woman doing?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"Hey Kouga! I am fine. Why are you here?"

"I was near by when I smelled the mutt face, so I came to check on you."

"Oh that's so nice. You were worried about me?" the wolf did not answered only smelled her.

"You smell different. What happened?" she laughed nervously.

"Well, you see… it is kind of long story…" Kouga was about to answer when a smooth voice interrupted them.

"Kagome."

"Lady Saya what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Where is he?" Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Where is my son?" the Inu female voice sound urgent and scared at the same time.

"Well, to be honest I don't know. He left early in the morning and I haven't seen him since." Kagome was now really worried, when Saya face paled a little.

"Are you ok, Milady?" she asked.

"Come on Kagome, don't worry about her, you are my wom…" a low growl interrupted him. Everyone turned in the direction of the noise to see Sesshomaru, with Tokijin in his hand, without his haori and armor, covered in blood. They were looking at his chest with confusion, but what shocked them even more, was that he actually showed his emotion.

"So it began." Whispered the Inu Lady.

"What has begun?" Kagome asked, afraid that she already knew the answer. How could she be so stupid as not to notice it? His powers and aura were weaker then normal, and tonight was the night of the full moon. For once in her life Kagome prayed to be wrong. She didn't hear what Lady Saya said. She really didn't have to, because when she looked at the taiyoukai and saw him looking straight at her with fear and shock, seconds before his eyes turned red, she knew that tonight was the night of his birthday. Frighten beyond believe, she only managed to said two words.

"Which one?" When no one said a word, the raven-haired girl turned to the Inu female and repeated her question. Still, the woman did not answer. Kagome was on the edge of her nerves. She _needed_ to know.

"Jaken." Her voice was so cold and emotionless that the imp for a second looked at his Master, before realizing who said it and for once he was scared of her.

"Yes Milady?" the toad asks much to everyone's surprise by calling her by that title. Kagome on the other hand did not care about it at all. She was not flatter by it even one bit.

"Which one?" she again repeated her question.

"Well… um… you see… "Jaken was not sure how to tell her.

"Answer me god damn it!" she screamed, knowing for everyone that the situation was more than serious. The toad gulped and took a deep breath.

"The fourth." Kagome face was as white as the snow around them, her head was spinning and she was ready to collapse when Inuyasha caught her in the last moment. That really did not help at all. She hoped that maybe if she hit the ground she would wake up in the warm, comfortable bed relieved that it was only a dream, nothing more.

"Kagome what is going on?" Sango asked.

"Listen" her voice was a little more then a whisper "All of you need to get out of here."

"Are you crazy? What about you?" Inuyasha asked, supporting her with his hand on her back.

"I must stay." She looked at Lady Saya who was shocked but nodded her head in defeat and spoke.

"She was trained for this moment."

"What do you mean by train?" the half-demon asked. The Inu female did not look at him. Her eyes were still locked with Kagome.

"I gave you my diary not without a purpose. I knew, from that day when I fought with you in the dojo, that only you have the power to do this, hoping by any chance that you will discover the secret to it."

"You mean… you want me to subdue him?" her mouth was as dry as a desert. Saya nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid that it may scare you." This was too much.

"Scare me? Scare me?! His changing into a fucking daiyoukai and you expect me to be calm and go subdue him? Are you crazy?" She was breathing heavily from the screaming, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I would not have thought it if I wasn't sure that you have what it takes." By now, Kagome was crying. Why, she did not knew.

"But… I can't … I don't…." she sobbed quietly.

"Believe me. You have everything what it takes. We all believe in you" Lady Saya looked at her companions who nodded with smiles on their faces.

"All you have to do is believe in yourself, Kagome." She spoke softly. The girl finally nodded her head and looked at Sesshomaru who was now only a few steps away from them.

"Jaken. Get Rin and Lady Saya on Ah-Un along with Inuyasha. Sango you take Miroku and Shippou on Kirara. Fly high in the air, and this may hurt you a bit Miroku." She said with a firm voice, remembering the last time she repel her barrier. Surprisingly everyone obeyed without a question, leaving her with the almost newly born daiyoukai alone.

--

High in the air Inuyasha turned his head to the female.

"So tell me woman, how come Kagome is the one to subdue Sesshomaru, why not you?" Saya chuckled lightly.

"You're Inuyasha?" he nodded "Well, she is the one living being right now who has the power to do it." Seeing his confused expression, she continued.

"When Kagome drank my sons' blood, the beast in her must fight all the time in order to not be purified by her spiritual powers. That makes it a lot stronger then any other full-fledged demon. Besides I believe she holds the key to the mystery of this whole ritual." She whispered her last statement with a small smile.

--

Kagome on the other hand had no idea how to do what must be done. 'Great, I could have at least ask.' She sighed mentally. 'Well, he is a dog, so maybe I'll try to do it like that' she thought and locked her eyes with his. They stared at each other, not even blinking once. She knew that if she did, everything was lost. She must show him, that she was stronger then him, at this moment at least. Feeling nervous, she took one step to him. Sesshomaru growled and put his Tokijin in front of him. Kagome toss it from his hand using her whip and sent it flying to the other side of the clearing. His growls were now louder and more intimidating then anything she heard in her life. Swallowing her fear, she dropped her first barrier that was masking her scent. Sesshomaru stiffed a little but after a moment growled again. Kagome took another step to him, still holding the eye contact. Now, she was only two steps from him. The dog demon, however, quickly closed this distance, grabbed her arm and dug his claws into her flesh. Surprisingly she did not flinch, she just keep looking at him. When his growls began to sound more hateful and his claws dug deeper into her, she turned her head slightly to the left, not breaking the eye contact and dropped her final barrier releasing her demonic aura to surround them.

--

Up in the air Shippou fainted, Inuyasha was merely holding on and Miroku was trying his best.

"I can't believe the demonic aura. It seems that Lady Saya was truly right about it. Kagome has the power to do it." The monk said breathing heavily.

--

Kagome was crashing her aura in waves at Sesshomaru, whose beast was now obviously trying to take control over his body, seeing the pink smoke that started to surround him.

'Think Kagome, think! You cannot let him transformed or you are doomed!' she thought to herself. That's when she remembered.

--

_My mother told me that it is important to show love and care to the one in birthday ritual, not fear, anger or pain._

--

'I'm not sure, but it's the only thing I've got now' and with that she filled her demonic energy with love, thinking about her little pups, her friends and her family. Sesshomaru stopped growling and his eyes were slightly wider, obviously from surprise. Looking straight at him, she lifted her left hand and touched his right cheek. Finally, after what seemed like forever he slowly closed his eyes, breaking their staring contest and give in into her touch. Just as she thought it was over and wanted to retreat her hand he growled a bit and tighten his grip around her arm. Following her instincts, she kept her left hand in place while putting her right one on his chest, nuzzling his left cheek with her left one, making soft purrs along the way. Kagome tensed a little when his arm wrapped itself around her waist, but relaxed when she heard a quiet purr from his chest. Satisfied with herself, thinking that it was finally over she wanted to take a step back, then his grip, again, tighten and another growl escape from his throat.

'How am I supposed to subdue him by showing love and care? I have done all I can. What else can I do?' That's when _something_ hit her and immediately she turned as red as tomato. There _is_ one more _thing_ she did not try. Sesshomaru inner self, noticing her embarrassment, whimper and backed off a little to see her face. Kagome looked up at him and was shocked to discover that his eyes were still red, but with golden orbs placed in the middle.

'So what I was doing worked after all. Just a little more' she thought and moved her left hand from his cheek to the back of his neck pulling him down to her and brushing their lips slightly. Sesshomaru tensed a little, but almost immediately, feeling her lips breaking the contact he brought her closer to his body and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Now Kagome was shocked at his sudden moves. Not to mention everybody up in the air were shocked as well. When his fangs brushed slightly on her's, she regained her senses and kissed him back, pouring all the love she had inside her body in her first kiss. Feeling the tip of his tongue licking her bottom lip she moved her head slightly and opened her mouth, gladly accepting him. Their beasts were purring loudly in approval of this sexual touch. That brought her back to reality, remembering _who_ she was kissing and _why_. Breaking their lips contact, she breathed heavily, looking at him. Sesshomaru was breathing hard too and after a moment, he passed out with his head buried in her neck and, what she could swear, was a small smile. Her legs gave in from too much weight and she collapsed on her knees with him still on her.

--

"Kagome what the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked pulling the, now, daiyoukai from his friend along with Miroku. She only gave him a confused look.

"I'm talking about the kiss! Why did you kiss that bastard?"

"Oh, that. Well I remembered that I must show him love and kindness and seeing that my aura did not do too much to him, I poured every positive feeling in that kiss. As you can see it worked." That is when she felt someone grabbing her by the hips and pulling her up. Turning around she saw the happy expression of Lady Saya.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome. You have no idea how much." She said hugging her. Kagome winced a little because of her injured arm.

"I only did what you were expecting me to do, Lady Saya."

"No, you did far more than that, trust me I know what I'm saying." When she did not answered the dog demoness looked at the young miko and felt uncertainty flowing from her.

"What is bothering you?" she asked. Kagome slapped herself mentally, forgetting about putting up the barriers.

"I was wondering if he... uh ... I mean your son …will he … "she was so embarrassed talking about it with his _mother_.

"You want to know if he will remember the kiss?" the girl nodded too sharply for her liking.

"Well, what color were his eyes in that moment?" Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"Before the kiss they were mixed with red and gold and later I … uh … don't know. They were back to normal in the end, though"

"In that case I think he won't remember it so you don't have to stress yourself over this." She smiled at Kagome's sigh of relieve.

"Go get some rest. You definitely deserved it." The girl nodded and went to curled herself in the sleeping bag. Just when she closed her eyes, Lady Saya could not stop the mischievous grin that graced her lips. 'I'm sorry Kagome, but he _will remember_ that kiss, much more to my liking.'

--

"So Sesshomaru is vulnerable because of his birthday?" asked the voice with a hint of amusement in it.

"Yes Master" answered the second voice.

"Very well, proceed with the plan immediately."

"Of course" the second form disappeared behind the doors.

"It looks like I still did not run out of luck. I guess it's time to pay my old _friends _a visit." After that only laughter filled with sarcasm and hatred was heard.

--

The next day Kagome woke up around noon, feeling sore all over her body, due to the loud noises coming from the camp.

"Miroku can't you put up some barrier?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have no such power."

"Damn" the half-demon cursed under his breath "I can't stop him forever and she need her rest." At this statement, Kagome opened her eyes and sat in her sleeping bag, looking at everyone. Sango and Lady Saya were hiding behind a tree with Rin, Shippou and Kirara. Turning her head to the right she saw Miroku standing in front of Inuyasha who was holding a crimson eyed Sesshomaru kneeling on the ground with his half-brother knee on his back, preventing the daiyoukai from standing up. Quietly she stood up, but fell on the ground from lack of energy. Grabbing the first thing in her reach, which happened to be Tokijin's sheath, Kagome once again pulled herself up and took a few steps towards the three males, once more dropping her barriers. Almost immediately, every pair of eye was on her weak figure. Sesshomaru stopped growling as soon as her scent reaches his nose. Seeing that any second she could collapse, he freed himself from Inuyasha and much to everyone's surprise ran to Kagome and pulled her close to him. The girl was startled by his behavior and looked at the Inu female for some kind of answer.

"You should not be surprised Kagome. You subdued his beast and in return, it only cares about your safety. This gesture is only proof that it is concern about its mistress." Saya said smiling slightly. 'Not to mention that the beast has grown attached to you' she added mentally.

"Okay so what am I supposed to do now?" she asked feeling more than a little uncomfortable, knowing that everyone was watching her.

"That only depends on you. I can't help you here, I'm sorry."

Kagome was now completely lost. 'What should I do? I'm in the arms, the arm of a newly born daiyoukai, who can lose control at any moment' Realizing this she shivered from nervousness. Sesshomaru noticed this and his crimson eyes closed, nuzzling her cheek and making soft purrs. If she was uncomfortable earlier, right now she felt like a burning torch of embarrassment, praying to God for someone who could stop it. Her wishes were granted a few moments later when a loud thunder, followed by the sound of a bull were heard and a second later Totosai appeared sitting on his pet.

"What are you doing here old man?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence. The sword smith ignored him and went straight to the two dog demons.

"Can I see that Kagome?" he asked trying not to be intimidate by the low growls coming from Sesshomarus chest. The girl nodded and handed him the sheath. Totosai examine it for a while, hitting it with his hammer and blowing fire on it.

"Will this sheath do?" asked Lady Saya.

"Yes Milady. This is very good and strong sheath. It will be perfect for the sword. Where did you find it Milady?"

"I did not. Kagome gave it to my son." She replied with a smirk.

"Kagome, eh?" the girl nodded, now completely embarrassed.

"Anyway, may we start right now Milady?." The old man said giving the Inu female the sheath, which she returned to him.

"I am not the one who should do it."

"If you did not subdued him then who did?" As an answer, Saya gave the black wooden object to the young miko.

"I see. You sure are full of surprises, Kagome. Do you know what you must do?" the girl shook her head.

"Let me take it from here Totosai." the Inu demoness said and turned her attention fully to the mikoness.

"You may have read about it Kagome. When a taiyoukai turns into a daiyoukai, he received his own weapon. In order to obtain it, you must tell my son to release his demonic power and focus it on this sheath, in the meantime doing exactly the same thing with your demonic powers. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Did you heard it?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Good. I want you to release your powers at the same time as I do, ok?" She took a few deep breaths and focused her energy. The palms of her hands started to glow in a green light at the same time Sesshomaru palm glowed in a dark pink light. The two lights mixed and engulfed the sheath. Everyone started in awe at them, waiting for what would happen next.

'Hm… might as well give it some extra kick' Kagome thought and a second later a bright white light burst through the clearing blinding everyone. As quickly as it started the light faded, exposing a gold hilt of a sword.

"It is done. Let me take a look." Totosai said and took the sword. It had a silver blade with a beautiful emblem engraved on it. He wanted to say something when both Kagome and Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Well I guess I will have to wait until they wake up." The sword smith said in defeat and let the others drag them onto Ah-Un's back.

"We need to find a better shelter" Lady Saya said. Everyone nodded in agreement and no longer than two hours later they found a cave, placing both exhausted bodies deep in it.

"I will keep guard" Inuyasha said and sat at the entrance.

"You should take some rest. It is getting late and it's not like we will be going anywhere soon." Lady Saya spoke softly. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Rin nodded and laid themselves around the small fire in the cave.

--

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night due to the sound of something stirring next to her. Sitting up she saw Sesshomaru tossing lightly in his sleep. 'So even demons have nightmares, huh?' She thought and shook his shoulder to wake him. His beast growled and he opened his blood red eyes to look at her. She smiled softly and sat, leaning against a wall and tap her knees, motioning for him to lay his head on them. The beast growled softly in approval, and cooperated, closing his eyes while doing so. Kagome put one hand on his forehead and the second on his bare chest, right where his heart is beating, thanking the heavens for the darkness that was hiding her red face. He nuzzled his face in her belly muttering something that sounded like 'Riko'. 'Riko? Isn't that the same name that was on the note that I found in Lady Saya's diary?' she thought to herself. Just as the mikoness closed her eyes, stroking the bangs hanging loosely, she was crushed by the feelings of pain, anger, revenge and desires. She tried to open her eyes but something prevents her from doing it and so a second later she saw something.

--

_A young, small Sesshomaru was laying on the ground, covered with bleeding bruises._

"_What a waste of time!" said one voice._

"_And you called yourself a Lord?" the second voice accompanied by others, laughing hard._

"_Lord my ass!"_

"_How can you think that someone as pathetic and weak as you can rule the western lands?"_

--

'What is this vision? A memory?' she thought to herself before another one entered her mind, followed by many more. Sesshomaru fighting with Inuyasha in their father tomb, losing his left arm. Many fights with demons, trainings in the same dojo as she was training, hearing his mother talking with a messenger about his father betrayal. During every one of these visions, Kagome felt all of his emotions making tears form under her lids.

--

_Little Sesshomaru was happy, training with his father in the dojo. After a few hours they stopped and he run to his father and hug his hakama lightly._

"_I am disappointed with you Sesshomaru." His voice was calm yet cold at the same time. The young one looked at him with wide, teary eyes._

"_Why father?" he asked._

"_You are weak. You need to train very hard if you want to gain my respect. Right now I am ashamed that I have such a weakling as a son." And with that, the older demon left, leaving the little one crying in the dojo._

_--_

_Sesshomaru was in his true form, looking at the ground, where two bodies laid. The first was a young demoness and the second, a young half-demon. He looked a little while longer and then turning his head up to the night sky, the beast gave a loud howl filled with pain and sorrow._

--

This was too much for Kagome. Tears escape from her closed eyelids, running down her cheeks.

"You had such a hard life." She whispered "There must be some happiness in it. Show it to me. Please show it to me." She pleaded still whispering to him.

Unknown to her, the daiyoukai eyes shot open when one of her salty droplet landed on his cheek and heard her every word.

Kagome then saw a little Sesshomaru playing in the garden with his mother or a servant; then his older self, listening to how other demon lords were praising him, next was his meeting with Rin, saving her and traveling with her. At the last memory, her heart warmed, seeing how he care about her and treated her. Then another vision, when she gave him the sheath and finally when they were kissing. 'So he enjoyed that, huh?' she thought with a small smile.

Sesshomaru saw her reaction to the nice memories. His eyes turned to their normal, golden color before he closed them and let himself be vulnerable. For the first time in his life, since his father died, he let himself fall asleep near the other being.

* * *

Sooo how was it? I hope you like it.

** Btw, when Kagome was subduing Sesshomaru she turned her head to the left. It's not my mistake if you are wondering. It's just that when you turn your head to the right its a sign of submission and when to the left its something like 'I mean no harm'**

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this loooong chapter. If you have any questions please ask me through review or PM and leave e-mail adress for me to reply.

--

Now, preview for the next, really bloody chapter! :D

--

"Lady Saya what is happening?" Miroku asked after recovering.

"My son is in blood lust."

"Blood lust?" the monk asked surprised.

"Yes. I was worried this might going to happen eventually.

"What can we do?"

"I believe, there is nothing we can do."

--

Well, that's all for now! See you next wednesday folks! :)


	12. Locked powers

Hey there! As always, another week and another chapter! I do hope you will like this one, even though it's shorter then the last one. Oh, speaking of which, I would truly and deeply want to thank you for all the reviews I received after the last chapter. You really made my week ;D

So now enjoy!

* * *

Kagome was once more woken up due to someone talking. Trying to get up she failed miserably because of the numbness in her legs. 'Probably thanks to Sesshomaru laying on them. Speaking of which I wonder where is he?' she thought to herself.

After a few minutes, she finally managed to stand up, left the cave, and found everyone. Rin and Shippou were playing with Kirara and her pet, Sango was talking with Lady Saya and the males were sitting in a circle, surrounding something.

"Totosai, explain yourself to this Sesshomaru" Kagome tried to chuckle but the sunlight made her a little dizzy, causing her legs gave in under the weight. Inuyasha was immediately by her side, helping her to stand up and bringing her to sit with them. The daiyoukai felt the need to help the miko, for some unknown reason, but brushed it aside.

Kagome smiled to everyone and then locked her gaze for a moment with the Inu male.

"Are you feeling ok now?" she asked not sure how to behave around him after what she saw last night. He only gave her a slight nod and turned his attention back to the sword smith.

"What do you want me to explain Sesshomaru?"

"How this sword came to my possession."

"Does it matter?" taking a growl as an answer, Totosai continued.

"You are aware that every newly born Daiyoukai must receive his own weapon?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"It's simple. I came here, took the sheath from Kagome, approve it and then you two filled it with your demonic powers, creating this sword." He finished pointing at the thing lying in the middle of their circle.

"This weapon is useless then." He stated calmly.

"Excuse me!?" Kagome asked, clenching her teeth's.

"Ah yes" interrupted Totosai "Bakusaiga is an amazing sword. With one cut, it can rip the opponents' body to pieces. Even after the attack, it kept ripping it until there is nothing left. Do not underestimate your own heritage Sesshomaru. Still, I'm not sure what that blinding white light was back then, though." Kagome heard enough and seeing where the conversation was going, she decided to back away and avoid the questions.

"Where are you going Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked with narrowed eyes. He had an idea what that light might be but without any evidence he didn't want to tough the subject.

"I need a bath. I didn't get one two nights ago and yesterday thanks to someone" she finished shooting a death glare at Sesshomaru, turned around and left them muttering under her breath 'ungrateful dog' all the time.

"You know you really should be nicer to her, whatever that means to you." Inuyasha said looking at his half-brother with a hint of anger in his voice. The daiyoukai only raised his elegant eyebrow.

"What he means" started Miroku "is that Lady Kagome was really scared during this whole ritual and trying to keep your beast in check really worked her out. She is still very weak and vulnerable to anyone. The least you could do is thank her for not letting you kill everyone."

"This Sesshomaru is not so low as to thank some weak miko. It was her own decision." And with that he took the sword and headed back to the camp, not missing Inuyasha saying "that weak miko had a stronger aura then yours two days ago".

--

Kagome on the other hand was walking to the hot spring with Sango.

"So what's between you and Sesshomaru?"

"What are you talking about Sango?"

"You know, that kiss. It looks to me like you were enjoying it." She said taking off her clothes and stepping in the warm water.

"I did what I have to do. Besides…" Kagome growled "… he's an arrogant, stuck up, cold hearted, murderous demon who only thinking about gaining more power. Please I would never ever fall for someone like him." She finished and dove into the water, enjoying the warm feeling as her muscles relaxed. After a while, she leaned back against a flat rock.

"This feels so good."

"Yeah, too good if you ask me."

"So Sango" Kagome started gaining attention "We had really no time to our girl to girl talk. How are things with Miroku?" her older friend blushed a little which make the young miko smile.

"It's good… I think. I mean I can see he is trying hard."

"You are right. He seems so serious and I haven't seen him groping your but all the time like he used to." Sango nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, but…" she blushed ten shades of red, and not because of the water.

"I think I know what is going on here." Kagome stated.

"You do?" Sango asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. I think you miss the old Miroku. You know the lecherous, perverted monk. After all, isn't that the reason you love him?"

"I suppose you're right" Sango replied with a small smile. "Anyway, we've been sitting here for a good hour. Shouldn't we be going back?"

"No, I want to stay here for a little while longer. I'm in no hurry to get back there, believe me, but if you want to go then go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Well if you put it that way" the older girl said finishing her dressing.

Fifteen minutes later Sango managed to get back to the others, only to be greeted by an angry half-demon.

"Sango what the hell? Where is Kagome?"

"She wanted to stay a little longer in the hot spring, why? Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha let out a breath of relieve.

"No, sorry. It's just, she is not fully recovered yet and we don't want her to be hurt more than she already is" he said the last part looking at his older half-brother.

"Yeah you're right we don't wan-"a piercing scream filled the air.

"It's Kagome!" called Inuyasha when a white blur passed him and kept going in the direction of the sound. Everyone looked dumbfounded at one another. Sesshomaru on the other hand was running and wondering in the meantime _why_ was he going to help her in the first place.

--

After Sango left, Kagome washed her hair and body humming a happy tune all the time.

"Hey Sango have you forgot something?" she asked hearing some movements in the bushes. When there was no answer, she wanted to turn and take a look, when a smooth voice spoke next to her ear.

"Hello Kagome. It's been a long time." Her body tensed, and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she screamed, jerked forward and spun around, only to face a pair of crimson eyes.

"Naraku" she breathed in wide eyes. He just smirked evilly.

"So you are still alive after all huh?"

"Ah yes, much to my surprise I am. Thanks to you my dear Kagome."

"What are you talking abut? I killed you!" he chuckled at the panic in her voice.

"You managed to kill my body, but my soul filled with hatred towards you linked with the sacred jewel and prevented it from dying. Now, both of us want to get our revenge and kill you."

"In other words you won't die until you kill me?"

"Ah, of course not Kagome. My soul will be satisfied and soon after that I will have my new body and new weapon."

"Weapon?" she asked with narrowed eyes completely forgetting that she was standing naked in front of Naraku.

"Yes, weapon. The most powerful of all. Able to kill thousands of lives with just one attack. The_ ultimate_ weapon Kagome." He released one of the tentacles from his baboon pelt and pointed it towards her.

"Right now, my new incarnation is about to obtain it. Unfortunately you won't be able to witness how I kill your comrades my dear Kagome." The brown tentacles shot forward and with only a few inches from her, it was slashed by a yellow light. Kagome looked up with an expression mixed with shock and relieve.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. Since you arrived I might as well give you my deepest wishes because of your birthday."

"I do not have time for you, half-breed." He growled hearing Naraku laugh.

"I believe you don't, seeing that you only arrived here, because your beast was concerned about its mistress safety" it was his time to chuckle at the daiyoukai with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yes, this is a problem isn't it?" Naraku said and locked his gaze with Kagome who immediately tensed. There was something in his eyes that scared the hell out of her. She jump out of the water and hid herself behind Sesshomaru; still feeling Narakus eyes on her. Second later, he was behind their backs.

"I will see you soon dear Kagome" he managed to said before the dog demon slashed him to pieces, letting a small wooden doll fall on the ground.

"Another puppet…. How cowardly of him." Sesshomaru said, sheathing his sword. Hearing Kagome whimper, something inside of him stirred and in a flash he was next to her, purring quietly and nuzzling her cheek. That is how the others found them. Inuyasha was red, both from embarrassment and from anger. Saya just smiled slightly. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Rin were more than shocked.

After calming down Kagome felt her body tensed up again; when she remembered that she was naked in front of everyone. That is when she felt a silky material wrapped around her shoulders. Looking down at it, she saw it was Sesshomarus haori so the mikoness looked up into a pair of crimson red eyes with blue orbs and smiled softly, thanking him for it.

"Kagome what happened here?" Inuyasha asked, breaking her moment of peace.

"Naraku was here" she whispered tensing up a little again, remembering his last glare. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Why was he here?"

"Well, first he said hello, then we talked and then he tried to kill me."

"What were you talking about Lady Kagome?" the miko tensed more from nervousness and panic. How was she supposed to tell them that she, Kagome Higurashi was the reason that Naraku was still alive?

Sesshomaru, returning back to normal somehow felt her distress.

"Enough. We shall return to the castle."

'The castle' Kagome thought. That is when it hit her. _Ultimate._

--

"_I especially liked the part about first Inu General and his Sword of Ultimate Destruction. _

_(…)_

_The sword was sealed because many demons and people alike wanted to have it in their possession. We can only imagine what kind of power is hidden inside it. However, no one, after the Great Inu-no-Mato was able to wield it without being possessed"_

_--_

"Sesshomaru" she said tightening her grip on his right arm. "The sword."

He just raised one eyebrow at her.

"The sword. Naraku is after the Inu-no-Mato Sword of Ultimate Destruction!" she screamed; frustrated that he did not understand what she was talking about. At this point his body tensed, he pushed her on the ground and let the pink smoke engulfed his figure, turning him into his deathly dog beast form.

"Milady how can this be? Master is far bigger than before." Jaken asked with utter shock on his face. Yes, it was true. Now Sesshomaru was almost two times bigger than before. Bigger even than his father. With one swing of his tail, the beast jump up in the air and took in the direction of the castle.

"We should go too." Kagome said sheathing the Bakusaiga lying on the ground. Everyone nodded. Inuyasha was running after Kagome, Shippou and Rin were with Lady Saya and Jaken on Ah-Un's back and Sango along with Miroku were riding on Kirara.

After what seems like the whole day, the group managed to get back to castle. Kagome was already there with Inuyasha, fighting some low demons, while Sesshomaru was ripping to pieces everything that crossed his path. To their surprise, Kikyo was also there, shooting the demons with her sacred arrows. The younger miko turned to the half-demon.

"Listen Inuyasha. I need to make sure that the sword is safe. Can all of you manage to distract them for a while?"

"Sure thing." She smiled and turned when he spoke again.

"Oh and Kagome" Inuyasha blushed a little "make sure to get back in one piece"

"Will do Inuyasha" she smiled once more and went to the dojo. Making sure that there was no threat inside, young miko entered the small corridor and stopped in front of the gate. Two guards were laying slashed in two, in a pool of blood. Kagome shook her head, remembering why she was here and with much difficulty, she opened the door. At first, everything seems all right. The weapons were lying just as she remembered them. Looking straight, the breath caught in her throat. The stone, where the sword was put under the spell was empty with only a red rose in the middle of it. Kagome felt like fainting but a sudden scream of her friends from above stopped her.

--

Everyone was watching as Sesshomaru in his true form was killing the last group of demons. They gave a sighed of relieved, thinking that it was finally over, when the white dog turned his head in their direction and gave a low, malicious growl. Sango, Rin and Shippou screamed in fear and surprise.

"Lady Saya what is happening?" Miroku asked after recovering.

"My son is in blood lust."

"Blood lust?" the monk asked surprised.

"Yes. I was worried this might happen eventually. When a demon is in blood lust it will kill everyone, not caring if it's an ally or enemy."

"What can we do?"

"I believe there is nothing we can do." She said in a sad whisper. Just when a beast was ready to strike them all with his paws, a whip of green light hit him in the right back. Everyone looked to see Kagome, standing there with red eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" she called gaining the beast attention "I won't let you destroy everything precious to you. Do you hear me?!" the white dog only growled loudly at her, angry that someone interrupt his 'fun'.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Inuyasha screamed ready to strike his older brother.

"Stop! Get inside the castle and stay there!" she screamed in response.

"She is right; we should take your mate and companions inside." Lady Saya said in a firm tone.

'So he mated Kikyo' Kagome thought with a little jolt of sadness.

"Are you crazy?! There is no way I'm letting her-"

"Shut up and go to that fucking castle!" growled the raven-haired girl interrupting her friend. Everyone seems to take a hint, so they moved and stayed in the main door hidden, but able to see what was going on.

--

Kagome on the other hand felt a little scared, now that she had no idea what to do. Looking at the beast closely for the first time, she spotted that his second arm grew back. 'What can I do? The only thing I can think of is subduing him again, but with this new energy, I don't think I will be able to do it.' She thought to herself and then put one hand on her chest.

"I need you to help me. Can you do it?" she whispered quietly. Her inner beast growled softly in agreement.

"I want you to take control and somehow help me to stop him from doing the things he would regret later. You do wish for him not to harm our Rin, right?" the beast growled now a little louder at the thought of the little girl being hurt. Kagome just smiled.

"All right. Let's do it then." She closed her eyes and locked the spiritual powers deep inside, letting the beast take complete control over her blood and body. She felt her mind going blank, but leaving a little space for her to remain conscious.

--

Back in the main gate, everyone watched as Kagome was whispering some words to her chest and then closed her eyes. What happened next however shocked everyone. Slowly a green smoke surrounded her whole silhouette. Circling and finally closing the miko body inside the green cloud, a little orb of light shot high in the air and then back down on earth, exploding. When the green dust cleared, Kagome no longer there; but in her place was a big, black dog demon. Its fur was short and smooth; ears were long and pointed just like the long black tail. Two magenta strips were on both sides of its jaw and the crescent moon was clearly visible on the forehead.

"Lady Saya I thought that Kagome was a half-demon all this time."

"I too thought so at the beginning Monk, but during this whole time it seems that her miko powers turned her into a full fledged demon."

"But how is that possible?" Sango asked.

"You don't know?" everyone shook their heads.

"My theory is that because she trusts her beast and in her own way loves it. That is what makes the beast more powerful and that is why she is the size of my son before his ritual, even though she is 180 years old in demonic years."

"I see. That makes a lot of sense indeed." Miroku said and the group turned their attention back to the two big dogs.

--

Sesshomaru was now fully turned to the black beast in front of him. His own inner self did not recognize the creature in front of him, nor did he himself. Without a second thought he launch straight at it with his claws. The black dog dodges the attack by jumping in the air, managing to leave a few scratches while landing behind the white beast. The bigger creature blocked Kagome's view with its tail and slashed its right paw, leaving four deep wounds. She could feel that her inner self was ready to go into blood lust as well, in order to survive but she told it not to. Since the black dog was hurt it was nearly impossible to launch an attack so the only choice left was dodging every one of the opponent attacks.

Sesshomarus beast on the other hand was more and more furious. Two hours had passed and the only damage it was able to do was the slashes on the right paw. Deciding to put an end to this childish play his beast launch itself one more time from the air at the black beast which move forward. However, with one swift and quick movement the white dog bit its fangs in the left side of the other beast and ripped a piece of flesh from it.

Kagome felt her beast whimpering in pain and when a green smoke again engulfed the whole figure, the young miko laid on the ground in the pool of blood pouring from her side, screaming in agony as the pain was consuming every inch of her wounded body.

"I will kill that bastard!" Inuyasha screamed ready to attack when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait. Look." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru gained a little consciousness and what he saw almost broke him. There, on the ground lying was the miko, who tried to stop him from destroying his palace. 'I've done it. I've done it again' he thought to himself. The daiyoukai felt his beast roaring mentally in pain at the picture in front of them. Slowly and quietly, the white dog made its way to the figure on the ground, whimpering quietly at the smell of blood. Stopping in front of her, the beast touched her softly with its big nose and sniffs a few times. Kagome was barely breathing with eyes closed, still screaming. Second later, her screams stopped.

"Oh God no, not again." Lady Saya said with tears falling from her cheeks. Everyone looked at her with strange expression. However when the loud howl filled the evening air, all of them felt the unbelievable pain, sorrow and regret filling and breaking their hearts. When they opened their eyes, the white dog was nowhere to be seen.

--

When Kagome woke up two days later, the first thing she had done was blink back the tears of pain coming from her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was lying on a large bed in a very big bedroom.

"Where am I?" she whispered, though it was hard because her throat was dry.

"Ah Kagome you've woken up" the Inu female said with teary eyes. Immediately all of their friends were surrounding her bed asking many questions.

"I'm sorry. I would like to talk with Lady Saya alone" she whispered again. The gang nodded and left without a word. After being sure, that it was safe to talk Kagome spoke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You decided to fight with my son and somehow you turned into a dog demon. How were you able to do that?"

"I don't know. I asked my beast to help me, locked my miko powers to let it have better control and it just happened." Saya nodded her head.

"After you turned back and fainted from too much pain we moved you here to Sesshomarus chamber. No one wanted to leave your side for a moment so I decided this room was the only one able to accommodate us all. The dead priestess, Kikyo was tending to your wounds and healing them slowly with her miko powers." Kagome nodded and after a while decided to ask the most important question to her.

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" Saya visibly drop her shoulders and let out a long sigh.

"After you transformed back, his beast howl in pain and run away. He has not come back in the last two days." Young miko felt the tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What are you sorry about?" Inu female asked surprised.

"I was supposed to show him love and kindness, not pain and sorrow. It's all my fault. If I didn't transform he wouldn't be suffer right now out there."

"Kagome it is not your fault. If anything, we should be thanking you for saving our li-"

"It happened before right?" Kagome asked cutting her off. Saya only nodded not able to say a word. This was all the young miko needed to know. Throwing herself in the arms of the older female, she cried her pain out, knowing all too well that it was her fault in the first place.

--

After a few hours, Saya entered the great room. Everyone stood and looked at her pale face and red eyes.

"Kagome wished to talk to Kikyo." She whispered. The dead priestess nodded and went to see her reincarnation. Knocking on the door and hearing a quiet 'come in' she entered the room, now lighten up by a few candles and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Kagome. After a moment she spoke.

"You are probably aware of what is going on here?" Kikyo nodded.

"Yes I am aware but I'm not sure how it is possible." Kagome sighed.

"It's my fault" she whispered. Dead priestess looked at her confused so the mikoness decided to continue.

"I will tell you why but you must promise me not to tell anyone. Especially Inuyasha."

"I will not tell." Kagome nodded and told everything that Naraku told her back at the hot spring, about his soul, sacred jewel and the sword. Kikyo was listening carefully, letting every word to sink in her mind.

"So what do you think about it?" Kagome asked when she finished.

"It is indeed a difficult situation. First, it was not your fault that Naraku is alive. It was his hatred towards you, nothing more. Second, now that he is linked with the Jewel of Four Souls he will be even more powerful." Stated Kikyo. The younger miko sighed.

"Yeah I know"

"However" Kikyo continued "it is also a good sign for us, because now, we do not need to kill him physically." Kagome gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that since Narakus soul is inside the jewel we need only to purify the jewel without killing him. Of course, knowing Naraku the jewel will be inside his new body."

"Yeah probably, just like the last time." She sighed again.

"You should get some rest."

"Wait, Kikyo" the dead priestess stopped and looked at her.

"Is it true that you and Inuyasha are mated?" there was a short pause.

"Yes it is true. I'm sorry Kagome that you had to learn about it this way. I, we really wanted to tell you this after the whole case with Sesshomaru is closed." At the name of the daiyoukai, the younger miko visibly flinched.

"No that's ok, really. I hope you two will make each other happy." She replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you for understanding Kagome." And with that Kikyo left the room, leaving the sleeping girl alone.

Another three days has passed after that night. The wounds on her right hand were gone and the piece of flesh on her left side was almost healed as well. Kagome was cheerful around everyone, smiling and laughing. However, everyone knew it was just an act. Every night, when she thought her companions were asleep she buried her face in the pillow and cried, whimpering quietly.

It was the fourth day, evening to be exact and the young miko was sitting on her favorite bench in the garden with closed eyes, trying to think of anything other than the current situation, when a screams from the front gate reached her ears.

--

Inuyasha and the rest of the group were standing in the main door looking at the Dog demon.

"Where the hell have you been?" the half-demon asked.

"This is none of your concern." Calmly stated the daiyoukai.

"None of my concern? You almost killed Kagome! How the hell is this none of my concern?"

"Miko is still alive?" Sesshomaru asked with a little hope in his voice. Inuyasha was startled a little.

"Well yeah she is." He replied calmly and after remembering, whom he was talking with he screamed again.

"Anyway what were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?" with every word it seemed like the Inu male was shrinking.

"How could you done som-"

"Stop it Inuyasha" came a calm voice from the left. Everyone turned to see Kagome standing and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome but he alm-"

"I said stop it. He was not himself. It wasn't his fault." She said averting her gaze to the younger brother.

"It was just the same as with your transformation so I believe you have no right to criticize him, Inuyasha." At this statement, the half-demon ears went flat against his head.

"We should leave them alone." Lady Saya said. Everyone nodded and went back to the palace. For the first time, Kagome had a moment to look at Sesshomaru and she did not like what she saw. His face and clothes were covered in dirt and blood. His hairs were sticky, without their usual shine. But what make her feel the worst were his eyes. Normally hard, firm golden orbs were now empty, dull. Not able to hold back her emotions, Kagome release her tears, ran and hugged the daiyoukai tightly.

"I'm sorry" she kept whispering over and over again. Sesshomaru was shocked and did nothing to hide it. It was just too much.

"Miko" he said gaining her attention.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome blink back a few tears, surprised by his question.

"Because as a person who subdued your beast, I was supposed to show you love and kindness, not pain and suffering." Another few tears make its way down her cheeks. The daiyoukai was, in short, dumbfounded.

"Why are you not mad at this Sesshomaru?"

"Why would I be? It was my fault after all. If I were not so stupid and stubborn to stop your blood lust, you would not have ran away and be in this condition. Besides, as I said, you were not yourself, so how can I blame you for anything?" she finished with a small teary smile.

There was a long silence. Kagome was no longer hugging him but still kept a hard grip on his wrist, afraid that he would run away again if she let go.

"This Sesshomaru is ashamed of himself" he said suddenly. Kagome looked at him with very wide eyes. 'Am I hearing wrong or did he just apologized to me in his twisted way?' she thought to herself and then smiled.

"It's ok. Now come on, we need you to take a nice long bath and change. You stink." Receiving a growl as a reply, she laughed lightly, looking at him. Sliding her hand down a little, she interlocked their fingers and start walking back to the castle, smiling silently to herself, at the old sign, which returned in his eyes.

* * *

I think I owe you some explanation about Kagome at this point. She is a full blooded demon if this is what you are wondering. However, thanks to her miko powers she is able to look like a normal human, without strips and moon on the forehead. And yes, at the begining she was a half demon, but due to the power she already possessed and the bond she created with her inner self, the best grew in power and enable the transformation. Well, that's in short, I think. If you have any questions, you know what to do. I explained it so that you could knew my thinking (though it may be twisted, I know :P)

--

Now, the preview for the next chapter (it was kinda hard to pick something up :P)

--

Hey, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"We haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Actually…" Lady Saya spoke after a moment "I haven't seen my son either."

"No way" Kagome groaned "Don't tell me they are doing it again"

--

The next chapter is funny ( at least to me :P) and shocking and well. Some of you might not like it because of... ;D

See you next wednesday! ;D


	13. Gathering the Four

Hey there! Sorry for updating late but I'm studying for my final final big exam so you know :P Well, without anything else to say this time lets get to the story ;D

* * *

The next few days after that was in one word: insane. Of course, the Inu gang stayed in the palace at Lady Saya request. Kagome was, beyond anything, happy. Later, when she escorted Sesshomaru to the stairs leading to the first floor, the young miko put Sango in the room next to her own, Shippou and Miroku along with Inuyasha and Kikyo in the rooms at the end of the corridor. Not that she like them less. In Miroku case, it was some sort of protection from his 'behavior'. As for newly the mated couple, well, the thought about it still did not sit with her very well.

The next day Kagome showed them around, noticing that Kikyo was not present until the evening. That event happened almost every day. Miroku spent a lot of time in library, much to everyone surprise, fascinated with the amount of books and information at his finger tips. Kagome on the other hand was spending all of her free time in garden with Sango, talking and watching Rin and Shippou play. Sometimes Akita or even Lady Saya accompanied them. Sango befriend both female really quickly, which made Kagome relieved. As for Inuyasha, well, he either sat all day on one of the tree branches or fought in the dojo. Of course, not alone and of course, with no other than his half- brother. Kagome was, to say the least, irritated when they found them at it again, during the third day. An Inu female explained that it probably has something to do with a large amount of unused energy stored in Sesshomaru's body. The young miko agree with that, but knowing both of them as she did, she knew that those two do not need any energy, nor reason to clashed swords with each other.

Two days later, at the night before the new moon, Kagome was sitting on her favorite bench with eyes closed, breathing deeply, trying to relax her body and spirit. It was hard during the day, when everyone was still keeping her company. She almost fell asleep, when the sound of footsteps made its way to her ears. Opening one eye, she spotted the dead priestess standing next to the bench.

"Hey Kikyo what's up?" she asked, motioning at the same time for female to sit.

"I just came back."

"Oh I see. Actually where are you disappearing all the time?" Kagome couldn't stop her curiosity. She wanted to know this for far too long.

"I'm wandering from village to village, looking for something that can help us find Narakus location."

"Any luck?"

"Unfortunately no. It's like he vanished into thin air."

"Yeah, we have been through this one before." The young miko said playing with the lock of her hair. There was a long pause before Kikyo hesitantly spoke.

"Kagome, there is something that has been bothering me for some time."

"Yes?" she asked looking at her with raised eyebrow.

"When the jewel is completed again and Naraku finally destroyed what will you do?" Kagome blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Will you remain in this form? You know that after all of this is over, you can wish for the jewel to turn you back to normal?"

"Yes." She sighed "I know."

"I am not trying to force you to make a decision. Just think about it carefully. Remember, what's done is done." And with that the dead priestess walked away.

--

When the next day passed, Kagome didn't know and truth to be told she didn't care. Dressed in a silky white kimono with magenta dog silhouette on the back, matching obi and her hair put up in a bun with two locks hanging freely behind her ears she went to the dining room.

Tonight they held a double party for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. First one because of his 250th birthday and second for the same reason, only four times older. So when Kagome step inside, she was not surprised to see everyone, excluding the brothers, already here. Sango was wearing a light pink kimono, with yellow petals on the right sleeve and a light green obi. Rin being Rin was dressed in an orange kimono with yellow sunflowers. As for Miroku, he was in a dark blue kimono with black squares and circles pattern from the collar, down the left sleeve. Kikyo decided not to change her clothes. Hearing the door open, Kagome turned around and couldn't stop the small smile seeing the Lady dressed in the same outfit she bought her.

"Since everyone is present I believe we can begin." When everyone was standing next to their seats, Saya motioned for the guard to open the door. All Kagome was able to acknowledge was a sharp gasp of surprise from Sango. Though she was not sure about it either. When the door slid open, the first person she saw was Inuyasha. Only he didn't look like Inuyasha at all, at least to her. The main reason was probably because of the blood red kimono with black obi he was wearing. And not the same as his usual one. No, this one really made him look like a royal person, which in truth he was, partly.

Seeing that all of his friends were looking at him like he was some kind of walking, gold statue, Inuyasha blushed a little but quickly hide it.

"What are you looking at?" smiling and sighing at his childish behavior, Kagome was brought back from her thoughts by Rin squealing in delight. Searching for the source of her daughter bliss, the young miko was once again looking at the same place as before. Almost immediately she felt her heart stop for a few seconds and then begun beating again, only much quicker then before. Next to her previous object of shock stood Sesshomaru, dressed in silky black kimono, with a small silver moon on the left side of his chest and a bigger one on his back, with matching silver obi. Kagome could swear that his hairs were shining more than usual. Coming back from her daze, the young miko noticed how different the two brothers were. Where the Daiyokai was standing calmly and proudly, Inuyasha was uncomfortably shifting from feet to feet. Total opposite in character also. Like fire and water, day and night.

After that, the party went smoothly. Everyone was eating, talking and laughing with each other. The most surprising thing was the conversation between Miroku and Sesshomaru, who by the way answering all of the monk questions. Two hours later Nazuki and Akita joined them, at Kagomes' request, after finishing their duties. Another two hours later, around midnight the young miko wanted to get out of this place. Not that she didn't have a good time. She did, it's just that she wanted to be alone for a moment. The opportunity came thirty minutes later when Rin fell to the floor asleep. Excusing, Kagome took the little girl to her bedroom and placed her under the orange sheets. Sighing quietly, the mikoness went outside and sat under the tree with her pet hanging loosely around her shoulders. She couldn't stop thinking about what Kikyo said to her.

"Should I really turn back into a human?" she asked herself, immediately receiving low growls from her beast.

'That's right. If I became human again, you won't be with me anymore. Even if you're nothing more than a mere consciousness of my other self, you are the most precious living being I have ever met. ' The loud noises from inside the palace didn't help her concentration.

"Hey could you put some kind of sound proof barrier for me?" Her pet blinked once and a second later Kagome was surrounded by silence, inside the pink bubble.

"You know" she spoke softly looking at the white snake "We've been through so much together, for quite some time and I still didn't gave you any name." She stopped, looking at her pet, thinking deeply.

"How about… Ruby?" the snake tilted its head to the right, looking slightly confused. Kagome let out a chuckle.

"Ruby is hmm, a stone, a gem and since your eyes looked like one I figured it would suit you. So how about it?" The snake, Ruby, licked her cheek. The girl smiled but it almost immediately was replaced by her sad expression again.

"I'm really grateful for meeting you, you know? Because you saved Rin back then in the forest and you are always protecting her no matter what. You never ask any questions and you're always by my side. I wonder if it would stay the same way if I turned back into a human." Again, a low growl interrupted her loud trial of thoughts. Still with closed eyes, Kagome continue speaking.

"I know you don't like that idea. To be honest I don't like it either. It's not that I don't like to be a human. It's just… you helped me so many times. You saved me when I was fighting that green demon, kill Narakus offspring and suffer great pain while protecting everyone from Sesshomaru's blood lust. Come to think of it, I wouldn't have even met you if it was not for him, you know? He changed my life back then, when he revived me with Tenseiga." She let out a loud sigh and leaned her back on the tree. That is how someone found her.

"Kagome?" he asked but when she didn't make a move, he knocked a few times on the bubble. The young miko opened her eyes and dropped the barrier.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Everyone was worried when you didn't come back so I decided to look for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"So, what's up?" Inuyasha asked while sitting next to her. "It's not like you to just disappear like that."

"I just wanted to think."

"About what?"

"Just some stuff." Half demon, now human sighed.

"Listen Kagome, about me and Kikyo…" he started but she cut him off.

"It's ok Inuyasha. At first I guess I was surprised after hearing this but now I'm fine, really."

"You're not mad or anything?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Why would I be mad at you? All I want for you is to be happy." She paused for a moment, bringing her clawed finger to her lips.

"That reminds me. Could you wait here for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, but…" he didn't have the chance to finish because Kagome was no longer here. After a few minutes she came back with something wrapped in red paper.

"Here, it's for you."

"What is it?"

"Open up and find out." So he did and unpacked the cloth made from little golden chains.

"It's a… shirt?" Kagome let out a short laugh.

"Yeah you could say that. It's made from hairs of some underwater creature and is supposed to protect you." Inuyasha looked at her and blinked a couple of times.

"Why would I need any protection? Keh, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, sure you can. Only almost every time your chest or stomach is hurt." She bit out making him blush a little.

"Now, let's see if it fit."

"Wh-wha… ?"

"Oh come on. I've seen you naked before right?"

"I suppose" he murmured still red faced. After five minutes, it turns out that the gift was looking perfect at him.

"Never take it off." Kagome whispered in his ear while hugging him. Inuyasha just nodded, not trusting his voice too much. When she let go he sat under the tree, bringing the young miko with him and placing her between his legs. Kagome leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They sat like that for a while in silence, enjoying each other company.

"You know what Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I was pissed when we found out you are a demon but now I don't care who you are as long as your personality doesn't change." Kagome sat straight and turned to face him.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You have no idea how much that means to me." Placing a small peak on his cheek, the raven haired girl returned to her previous position, laughing and remembering the old times with her best friend.

--

Sharp beam of light made Kagome groan and open her eyes. Looking around she noticed that she was in her room.

"Probably Inuyasha brought me here when I fell asleep." She smiled a little at the thought. Just as she was about to take a bath a loud scream reached her ears. In a flash, she was standing in front of the door to her friend room.

"Sango what's…?" she paused half way, with hand still on the door. Sango was sitting on her bed, with head in her hands. However, that's not what made Kagome burst into uncontrollable laugh. Next to the female was laying Miroku, with both arms around Sango's waist, hugging her tightly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagome asked with evil smirk after recovering from her sudden attack. Sango looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Could you help me?"

"Sorry Sango but this is your problem, so figured it out on your own." Said the raven haired girl turning on her left foot and make her way back to the room hearing along the way Sango screaming 'get off of me'.

--

Hours later, a much bruised Miroku, a red faced demon slayer, a refreshed and happy Kagome and Lady Saya were sitting in the dining room waiting for breakfast.

"Where are the kids?" the monk asked with some difficulties, holding the left part of his jaw.

"Rin and Shippou are still sleeping." Not much was said after that. They ate in comfortable silence. When the servants took the empty plates, Kagome thought of something.

"Hey, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"We haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Actually…" Lady Saya spoke after a moment "I haven't seen my son either."

"No way" Kagome groaned "Don't tell me they are doing it again" Sighing in defeat, the young miko left the room, followed by everyone and made her way to the dojo. Half way there, she knew they were there because of the sound of clashing swords. Not really wanting to, she slid the door open and was not surprised to see Inuyasha lying on the floor with his half brother standing above him.

"This is getting boring you know?" she stated gaining their attention.

"Keh, I just wanted to check your present." Inuyasha replied standing up.

"I assume is works then?"

"Yeah. It can even put up a barrier." Kagome tried to look uninterested.

"I see. So now that you know it's ok could you two stop this childish play? Or…" she looked at Sesshomaru who was holding Bakusaiga "… do you also wish to test another thing?" When he didn't answer, Kagome walked next to Inuyasha, took his sword and put it back in its sheath.

"What the hell?" the surprised half- demon asked. On the other side of the room, the Daiyoukai also sheathed his sword and was about to leave the building when a whip of light stopped him.

"Let me take it from here." Everyone was looking bewildered from Kagome to Sesshomaru, more surprised when he tensed visibly. Seconds later, Akita accompanied by Nazuki entered the dojo. The young cat demoness gave Kagome her black blade.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Miss Sango." Nazuki replied still looking at the couple before them, smirking.

"This will be quite a show. Wish I could bring some snack." He finished with a loud sigh.

"Snack?" the demon slayers asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, this may take some time."

--

On the other side, Sesshomaru was standing still, not moving even one muscle. When the raven haired girl launched her body straight at him, he decided to dodge it in the last second. Those movements repeat every time for the next few minutes. Kagome finally grew tired of his behavior so with one quick move, her whip was tightly wrapped around his left wrist. When she closed the distance between them and looked him in the eyes, the only thing Sesshomaru saw in them was pure anger.

"Fight back." She said through gritted teeth. When he didn't answer, she grabbed his other wrist with her own hand.

"I didn't subdue you so you would be afraid of me." Still silence. Kagome decided to play dirty. She knew it may pissed him off beyond believe but, was there any other choice? No.

"How could someone like you, who was afraid to even touch the woman he hurt, be the ruler of these lands? Acting like this, you are only showing how weak you really are." A loud malicious growl was heard from his chest accompanied by the hard, cold glare. Satisfied with the results, she continued.

"I saw it, remember? I saw how weak and pathetic you were. Do you want me to think that of you? Do you want everyone here to laugh at you for…" she didn't finish because of the small pain on her wrist. Looking down she saw his palm, glowing in green light and melting her skin.

"Then fight back." She finished and jumped away from him only to attack once more. And this time he didn't dodge, only clashed his sword with hers.

--

"We may take a seat. This will be quite a show." Nazuki said leaning against a wall. Everyone except Inuyasha followed his example.

"Show? That bastard is going to kill her!"

"Yes, Milord is pissed but she wouldn't said it if she knew she couldn't handle the consequences."

"And obviously she can?" the half demon asked.

"Of course." Lady Saya replied. "Besides it will be good for my son. Maybe he will finally be able to break with the past."

--

Just as the blue haired general predicted, for the next three hours both Inu demons were clashing swords, jumping, dodging and attacking, sending one attack after another at each other. Finally, when their swords collide with each other for the last time, both of them were brought to their knees.

"Good." Kagome said breathing heavily, covered in sweat from head to toe.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied with small smirk, in the same state as she.

"I never want to see you hesitate before attacking anymore." He shoot her a death glare but seeing her smirk, stretched his hand and help her up, much to everyone surprise. Speaking of which, the whole group, including the Inu female and Nazuki, were now standing with mouth and eyes wide open. Sure, they were expecting a good fight, but not something like this.

Just when Inuyasha was about to said something, two man entered the building. One was the guard of the front gate and the other, injured badly in the left leg and arm, was a spy, Sesshomaru's secret messenger.

"Milord" he said bowing as much as his injured body allowed him to.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru let go of Kagomes hand and turned back into his cold and heartless bastard self.

"It's Naraku, sir. He made his move." Everyone looked shocked at one another, not knowing what to said or think.

"Jaken." The Daiyoukai voice sliced the heavy atmosphere as a knife. Second later the green imp appeared in the doors.

"You called Milord?"

"Send message to the other Lords. Tell them that this Sesshomaru wish to speak with them about important matters tomorrow in this palace." Jaken nodded and disappeared.

"What now?" Sango asked with voice above the whisper.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Kagome said hugging her friend in a comforting way.

"Yeah we will get that bastard for sure this time." Said Inuyasha in his usual tone.

This didn't help the young miko at all. She wanted to be alone for a while. Sesshomaru seemed to notice her distress as well.

"Miko" he said gaining her attention.

"Yes?"

"You are to take care of the messenger."

"Ok. When will the other Lords come?"

"Tomorrow before evening." And with that he left along with Nazuki, who winked at the red haired demoness making her blush.

"Could you take him to the recovery room?" Kagome asked the guard who nodded, bowed and left with the now unconscious male, hanging loosely on his left shoulder.

That is how all the good mood created for the last few days washed away in one minute.

--

For the next twenty four hours, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were spending time together, keeping Rin and Shippou busy. Lady Saya was wandering around the castle. As for Kagome, she spent the whole time healing the injured man bit by bit with her miko powers. Kikyo was off investigating again and Sesshomaru locked himself in his office.

So when the next evening came, the whole Inu gang along with Rin was sitting in the young mikos room. Why? Because humans were not allowed to be a part of the consultation war.

Kagome on the other hand just left the recovery room. The messenger was, unfortunately, still not ready. His injuries were greater then she thought. There was only one solution to this situation. Swallowing her fear, the young miko made her way to the Daiyokai office, guarded by two males.

"No one is allowed here." The first one spoke.

"I am here because of the injured spy."

"This does not concern us."

"Maybe not but I have some information I need to tell them so for your own good, you better let me in." The guard was about to reply when a hand on his shoulder stop him. It was the second guard who shook his head and then knocked on the door.

"Milord, excuse me for interruptions but Lady Kagome is here." Hearing 'let her in' the guard open the door and step aside to let her enter. As soon as her foot touched the floor inside the room an angry voice spoke.

"What is the meaning of this Sesshomaru? A human here at the time like this? Since when are your guards calling a mortal female with such a title?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome growled with bloody red eyes promising death, looking at the person who spoke. The man with the midnight blue hair, black eyes and a black star on his forehead, dressed in a dark blue haori and black hakama visibly shrieked.

"Enough." Sesshomarus voice brought her back to her normal state. Bowing slightly she apologized and sat to his left.

"Before we continue" the Daiyokai spoke "I wish to introduce to you…" he paused and looked at her. Kagome was confused as to why he couldn't say her name, but brushing this feeling aside she stood up and politely introduces herself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. The newest addition to the Inu Clan." The man to her left let out a small laugh.

"She's sharp Sesshomaru, I like her." Turning his attention fully at the young miko he spoke again.

"I'm Ryuu, Lord of the Eastern Lands." Before Kagome could stop herself a small gasp escape her lips.

"Don't worry. That woman was not my real daughter." Finishing he flashed a smile. Kagome knew that the dark yellow haired man with the burning red eyes and a sun on his forehead would be a good companion at a time like this. Not to mention Rin was right about his attitude.

Next, a man who insulted her earlier stood up. Trying not to look intimidated the male spoke.

"I'm Yukio, Lord of the Northern Lands." Once more Kagome bowed and turned her attention at the last demon, sitting opposite her, to Sesshomarus right. She thought that her current host was, well, gorgeous, but this man here was the finest created male species she ever saw. His hairs were snowy white, looking similar to the Inu male, put into a low ponytail with a few strands hanging loosely. Dressed in silky, light blue kimono with white snowflakes on the left sleeve and matching obi he slowly stood up and looked at her. Kagome almost drowned in the sea of his icy blue eyes, intensified by his outfit and a small, single snowflake on his forehead.

"I'm Yasuo, Lord of the Southern Lands." The young miko bowed, adding his angelic voice to the list of 'miracles' created by god.

"Where is the messenger, Miko?" Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably when other three pair of eyes looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows.

"About it, he is not fully recovered yet." Hearing his growl, she quickly added.

"But, he told me everything he knew." The Daiyokai nodded at her to continue.

"He said that Naraku was hiding deep inside the mountain in the Northern Lands. He didn't have any physical form yet, but thanks to the power of the jewel shard he possessed, Naraku was able to create his offspring's and puppet." Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"He also said that Naraku is moving through the northern lands currently. In two days, he will enter the eastern lands and then, four more days later, he will enter the western lands."

"Then we should just kill him right now in my lands." Yukio spoke. Sesshomaru ignored his statement.

"There is more." It was not a question only simple fact. The raven haired girl nodded.

"It looks like his real object is not destroying anything in his path, like the last time. The messenger, as well as Kikyo, confirmed that they are moving not even breaking one tree."

"They?" Ryuu asked surprised.

"Yes, they. Naraku and his army."

"How many?" this time it was Yasuo who asked.

"Thousands of demons probably released from inside the jewel. They are heading this way, to destroy the whole western lands and every living being here."

"This certainly is a problem." Southern Lord spoke in his calm voice.

"What should we do Sesshomaru? Defending such a big palace will be troublesome."

The Western Lord narrowed his eyes looking at the map in front of him, deep in thoughts.

"If what the Miko said is true then I will evacuate the whole lands. Dreamer can you do it?"

"Of course, I will do it tonight." Kagome was dumbfounded. 'Why did he call the Lord of the South Dreamer?'

"This is madness. Where do you think this people will go?" Yukios angry voice brought her back to reality.

"This does not matter as long as they are not in my lands."

The young miko looked at him surprised that he really cared about his people in one way or another. Something warm lit up in her chest at that thought.

"So where do you plan to attack?" Ryuu asked looking at the map with the others. There was no answer, until….

"Here." Kagome pointed at the large clearing, about ten kilometers from the castle. Sesshomaru looked at her with narrowed eyes, while Yasuo let out a small smirk graced his lips.

"What? If he wants to destroy the castle and the whole Western Lands, we should not let him reach this place. So the best way is to stop him in his tracks, right? Besides, it's a huge clearing so your army should be able to move freely and to regroup or something."

There was a long silence. Everyone was repeating her words, trying to find something.

"It's crazy… " Yukio started.

"But it might work." Yasuo finished winking at Kagome.

* * *

Ah yes, we have a few new characters and romances ;D About the Inu and Kagome, well, I just couldn't help but put this small scene here. I mean they are, after all very close to each other.

**Now something important. I won't update next chapter as usual, because I'm going on a vacation. So expect me to update on the wednesday after that (07.03.08) ;) And to be more mean there won't be any perview ;DD See ya!**


	14. Departure

Hey there! I know, I know. I messed up big times! You are probably angry at me or worse :P I am working two jobs trying to earn money to pay for university and to buy a car I want. Now though I had a week off because I'm sick. Not that I'm conplaining or anything, finally I can sleep more then 5 hours (though the headache and sneezes are killing me)

Ok now to the topic. I just finished writing this chapter, so please don't kill me for mistakes. I feel guilty enough for making you wait so long for this chapter. That's why I decided to post it right away. This is not the longest chapter of all, but it is kinda hard to write with the 'summer flu' as I call it.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

__

"So where do you plan to attack?" Ryuu asked looking at the map with the others. There was no answer, until….

"Here." Kagome pointed at the large clearing, about ten kilometers from the castle. Sesshomaru looked at her with narrowed eyes, while Yasuo let out a small smirk graced his lips.

"What? If he wants to destroy the castle and the whole Western Lands, we should not let him reach this place. So the best way is to stop him in his tracks, right? Besides, it's a huge clearing so your army should be able to move freely and to regroup or something."

There was a long silence. Everyone was repeating her words, trying to find something.

"It's crazy… " Yukio started.

"But it might work." Yasuo finished winking at Kagome.

* * *

The sky was black, contrasting with the white ground below it. One person was standing alone, outside the main gate, waiting for something; or someone. The sound of snow, crunching beneath a foot made its way to the person ears. Turning in this direction, he saw a raven haired girl, walking with some difficulties because of too big coat wrapped around her body.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you can start now, Yasuo-sama." The girl said bowing slightly.

"It's such a perfect night, isn't it?" She blinked confused.

"Well yes, I suppose it is." Lord of the Southern Lands tilted his head a little, still looking at her and smirked.

"That wasn't very convenient now, was it? Would you like to accompany me?"

"Accompany? With what?" His smirk turned into a full-blown smile.

"First you must accept. Details later." Kagome thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Good. Now please, step back a little."

"O-kay." She replied more confused, if that was even possible, and took a few steps back.

Yasuo turned his head to the sky, muttering some words quietly. A few seconds later, his whole body was engulfed in a white, glistening smoke. Kagome, not being able to stand the light shield her eyes. When everything looked like it was over, the girl put her arm down and gasped loudly at what she saw.

There wasn't any Lord of the Southern Lands anymore. In his place stood a beautiful, proud, big white snow horse. Or to be more specific; a unicorn. His whole body was white, along with the horn and wings, which looked like a shimmering frozen ice.

If it wasn't for the weather, Kagome thought that she would melt away in a place.

'_Come and sit on top'_ a voice in her head echoed.

'Telepathy?' she thought looking at the creature who gave a slight nod. Wasting no time, she jumped up and sat comfortably, a little startled at how warm a body, that looked like an ice statue was.

"So what exactly are you Yasuo-sama? I would never imagine that a unicorn is a demon."

'_I am not a demon, Lady Kagome. I am a dream creature. That is why I was named 'dreamer' And please, call me Yasuo.'_

"So if you're not a demon then how come you are a Lord? I mean, I always thought that a Lords job is to fight and protect their country. And no offence but you don't look like someone who should or like to fight… Yasuo." She finished with a little red color gracing her cheeks.

'_The Southern Royal family never had a demon. We are all a 'unicorn' as you called me. Unfortunately, our common enemy, Naraku, killed my father when he was still a human, to gain immortality.'_ Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Immortality? How come?"

'_Our blood is unique. Not only is it silver but it has the ability to give immortality to the one who drink it. When my father perished, the council decided I should take over. That is how I am the youngest Country Lord in history.'_

"How old exactly are you?"

'_I am 520 years old'_

There was a silence after that but a divine creature felt that his companion was distressed about something.

'_What are you worried about Lady Kagome?'_

"It's Kagome." She replied automatically "And… well, there is one thing I am concern about."

'_I am willing to lend my ear.'_ The mikoness smiled a little.

"There is this sword Naraku has in his possession."

'_Do you mean the sword of Ultimate destruction?'_ Kagome nodded.

'_You are afraid more of a sword then Naraku himself, am I correct?'_

"Well, why wouldn't I be? The sword can't be destroyed as we are now and I am almost positive that, more or less, that spider freak will be possessed by it!"

'_How far would you go to help?'_

"I would go to hell and back ten times if that would help with anything." She replied determined.

'_In that case, there is a way…'_

After that, both of them were silent; Kagome lost in her own thoughts, while Yasuo was working his magic, literally. Whenever they were above a village, he released some kind of sparkling powder, which covered the entire place and then hum a light tune. People were walking out of their huts, in some kind of trance following him to the borders. Kagome suspected he controlled their mind, that's why they were leaving the Western Lands and walking in every possible direction.

--

A sun hit her face. Kagome let out a blissful sound and sat on the bed. Looking outside the window, she saw that the sun was high above the ground. With wide eyes, the raven-haired girl stormed off from her room in the direction of the dining room. Entering she saw her friends and Rin sitting around a small table, looking at her oddly. Relaxing, she let out a loud yawn and stretched her arms high above her head. Bringing them down she heard a strange noise, sounding very familiar to chuckle and looked to her left. Sesshomaru was sitting at the larger table with another white haired male.

"Sleep well, Ka-go-me?" he said, looking at her with mischievous in his eyes. Truth to be told, she really did slept well. In fact, it was the best sleep she had since… ever. Something at the back of her mind was telling her that the person who just spoke had something to do with it.

"Yes, thank you for asking Yasuo-sama." She replied blushing a little, when she remembered their night conversation. Seeing that he was about to speak, no doubt about the horrification, she turned to the other male, who was silently watching the conversation.

"So how are we doing with preparation, Lord Sesshomaru?" The daiyoukai replied, if you could call it that, with a 'hn' and then left the room without another word.

'Okay, that was weird. What's his problem?' she thought and sat next to Sango, missing a smirk that played on the southern lords lips.

After they all finished they meals, Sango and Miroku went to their rooms to check on their equipment and in case something was missing, refill them. Inuyasha was nowhere to find and Kagome, along with Rin and Shippo was playing in the gardens, making a big snowman.

"Inuyasha!" the mikoness called when she spotted her friend walking out from the palace.

"What's up Kagome?"

"Could you help us put the head on the top?" she said pointing at the huge snowball laying next to the almost complete creature, which was, by now probably in the height of two Kagomes.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Thirty minutes later the four of them were laying on the snow, breathing heavily. Somehow, they managed to complete their task but Kagome was worried about her companion with dog-ears, whose expression was changing from a deep frown to a madness smile.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you alright?" the asked boy blinked and turned his big gold eyes at her.

"Oh yeah everything's fine." He replied grinning madly at the memory of the 'talk', he had with his brother not too long ago.

--

"_So Sesshomaru you finally decided to do something with your life, huh?" the half-demon mocked his older brother, who did not answer._

"_Oh come on! I may be stupid but I too had this damn monster inside me." The daiyoukai merely looked at him._

"_Leave." Inuyasha grinned._

"_I know why you did what you did today in the dining room."_

"_Leave." This time the word was filled with venom._

"_I'm not happy about it either you know? You are a heartless bastard after all. But I guess it couldn't be helped." The older male did not intent to reply so Inuyasha turned ready to leave._

"_You should take your chance, idiot." The half-demon murmured and then he was gone._

--

For the next two days, the atmosphere in the castle was tense. Really tense. Everyone were preparing for the, probably, the greatest battle of their lives. Kagome was having mixed emotions. On one hand, she was preparing mentally for something only she could, _would_ do, training and sparring with whomever she could. Which, in this case was Inuyasha most of the time. On the other hand, she was having a really good time whenever she was talking and laughing with Yasuo and Ryuu, the Eastern Lord. Those two certainly knew how to lighten up the situation, even though, when needed, they behave as a first ranked rulers.

There was also one thing bothering Kagome. Her current host, Sesshomaru was, for the lack of better words, avoiding her like some kind of disease. Despise everything, she could not help but feel guilty, not knowing if she did something wrong.

When the third morning came, all of the Lords and Inu gang were present at the breakfast. The meal was ate in silence.

"Jaken." In a flash a green imp appeared. Kagome couldn't help but smirk at the disgusted expression on Southern Lord face.

"You called Milord?"

"We are to leave in one hour. Inform the generals."

"Yes Milord." The small creature bowed and disappeared. All of the Lords got up and while Yasuo winked at Kagome, Sesshomaru did not even spared her a glance.

Sighing she too went to her room to prepare. Finishing her, she hoped, not last bath; she dressed herself in an outfit very similar to her friend Sango, only all black. Sheathing the sword on her left hip, she put a bow and quiver with arrows on her left shoulder. Grabbing her small backpack, she put a rounded object inside and left the room. Outside the main gate was a large clearing, filled with thousands of warriors standing proudly in four long lines.

"Attention!" a loud shrieking voice echoed through the air. Jaken, the owner of the voice stepped behind his Master.

"You know the reason you are here. I asked for your aid so I am expecting that in the next few days, we will succeed in erasing the evil from this world once and for all, bringing peace to our lands. Your generals will now tell you the details. After that we depart." Finishing, he turned to Nazuki and nodded at him to take over. The same happened with other three generals who received permission.

About thirty minutes later, much to Kagomes displeasure, Lord of the Eastern lands, with his army went to the right while Yasuo and his people went to the left. That left western and northern army.

They walked together the whole day. Sesshomaru and Yukio walked at the beginning of the line, exchanging some words from time to time. Kagome and Sango were in the middle and Inuyasha along with Miroku were closing the group. The mikoness really envied the warriors who were talking freely with each other. Of course, she too had a conversation with her friend for the first two hours but when all of the topics ended, they walked in silence, each in own thoughts.

The Lords decided to stop and rest when the moon was high in the sky. Six, or seven hours of sleep was not that much but Kagome did not complained. She could keep going for three days straight without a minute of it. She just liked to sleep; and all that stored energy will be need in the nearest future.

The next day flew by similar. In the morning Northern Lord send and received two reports from their companions, telling that everything was fine so far. The night came quicker then the raven-haired girl expected. Maybe it was, because she was nervous about what she must do.

--

Sesshomaru was sitting on a tree branch, looking down at his group when one of them looked up at him.

"Milord there is a message for you." Sighing mentally, he jumped down and took the note.

--

_Meet me at the nearest waterfall. Now._

--

His eyes narrowed but his senses perked the sound of the water falling down from the northwest direction. Why would anyone want to meet with him right now and in such a private place?

"Keep on guarding." He said to the man, turned and sped up in the direction mentioned earlier.

No longer than fifteen minutes later, he entered the small clearing at which end was said waterfall. No one was here yet so he came closer, wary of his surroundings in case it was a trap. A moment later, another person entered the same clearing and stopped next to him.

"I have no business with you." The daiyoukai stated calmly and was about to leave when a hand grabbed his forearm.

"What is your problem exactly? For the past few days, you were avoiding me as if I was something disgusting. Care to tell me why? Because I have no idea and it drives me nuts!"

He didn't answer. Heck, he looked like he did not even acknowledge that something was said to him. Kagome sighed. She knew it would not be that simple.

"Listen Sesshomaru, you may not like me, hell you can even hate me but that is not the problem here right now. We are in difficult situation." He still did not make a move.

"They will be here tomorrow evening." Now that caught his attention. The daiyoukai looked at her and nodded to continue.

"There is no way that we can defeat Naraku when he has the sword. However, there might be a chance. But before I tell you anything I must ask you one question."

"I'm listening." Kagome took a deep breath. 'Here we go.' She thought.

"Do you trust me?"

--

In the midday the army of west and north reached the clearing when for a few hours the battle will begin. Yasuo and Ryuu showed two hours later and the four lords were perfecting their strategy.

The evening came soon. _Too soon_. Everyone was on their position.

"He's here." Kagome whispered and everybody tensed. Naraku on the other hand, showed himself completely relaxed, dressed in black hakama and dark violet haori, surrounded by a three familiar faces. On his hip hang a sheath with the sword in it.

"You bastard that's a cheap trick!"

"Ah, Inuyasha. You have not changed one bit. Won't you welcome with everyone; Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi?"

"You don't have to do this!" Sango joined in.

"It's not like we have a choice you idiots." Kagura spoke with her typical, arrogant way.

"What do you mean?"

"We are control by his will. We cannot break free." A white haired small girl answered.

"Are you done? I would like to rip your bodies to pieces." To prove his theory, a horde of demons in any form possible emerged from the trees behind him, waiting for a sign.

In the meantime Inuyasha was looking oddly at his friend.

"Hey Kagome are you ok?" she only nodded but someone had a malicious smirk on his face.

"Kagome, it is nice to see you, _again_. I did not notice you earlier. Would you happen, by any chances, come to see me, the one you _saved_ life?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Kagome would never do something like that!"

"Kukuku… she didn't told you?" he laughed.

"How _divine_, to hide the truth from your friends, Kagome."

Everyone looked at now trembling form with raven hairs.

"It's not true, right? Kagome?" Sango asked. The mikoness shook her head.

"I didn't knew, I thought that I killed him, I didn't knew… "She kept repeating over and over again.

"That is not the only thing dear Kagome did for me." He paused for the better effect.

"After our last battle, you were attacked by a poisonous scorpion am I right. Kagome?"

She did not answer; instead looked at him with a shocked face.

"That was no ordinary creature. I send it to hunt you down and take the jewel shards." He said showing almost complete pink, rounded crystal.

"You died and then someone came and revived you, isn't that right Sesshomaru?" the brown haired man grinned at the demon lord who has a narrowed eyes.

"Of course, I did not intend for her to turn into a demon, but if that were to help fulfill my goal then so be it."

"Oh yeah!? And what was your purpose?"

"Of course, to get the sword. But to do it I needed to awaken it first. That is why I used you, my dear Kagome." The said girl was on her knees, looking at the ground with wide eyes.

"The second you went inside that room, my plan was finished. The only thing left was to get it. It seemed as though luck was on my side, when I heard that your host is in the middle of the birthday ritual. What better time to attack the castle? That is how we ended up all here. Thanks to you."

Kagome did not acknowledged what happened after that. She did not saw nor heard the sound of demons launched to kill everyone or Inuyasha calling for her to move away. She could not tore this one thought out of her head; 'it was my fault'. However, she broke her paranoid trance when a hand slapped her across the face. Bringing her own hand to touch the stinging skin she looked up at the one who did it and locked her eyes with the smaller, golden one.

"Se-Sesshomaru?"

"You keep forgetting _yourself_, Miko." He growled low in his throat. Kagome blinked twice, bringing her mind to a normal state.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." She said determined. The daiyoukai nodded and two of them run straight into the demons, slicing them one by one.

--

About hundred meters away from them, Inuyasha was fighting with Kagura. Truth to told, the latter did not want to do this. The wind user still had her memories from the 'past live', just like the other two. The half- demon most of the time was dodging the attacks. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"Come on Inuyasha, I am already _dead_ remember?" Oh he remembered alright, but that didn't change the fact that she was standing right in front of him, speaking.

"I'm sorry." He said and launched a wind scar at her. She dodged and send her wind blades at him. Only Inuyasha didn't got out of the way because what he saw made his body froze.

--

"You again? I thought we have been through this before?" a small boy said, eyeing his opponent.

"You cannot break through my barrier so why bother?"

"Many things had changed since you died, kid." And with that Sango launched her Hiraikotsu cutting right through his barrier. He managed to get his head out of the way and jumped at demon slayer with his long weapon. Sango avoided the full blow but got injured in the left arm. A sudden move made her stop dead in her tracks.

--

"I really don't want to do this." Miroku sighed looking at the small girl in front of him.

"We have no choice, only to fight." She replied emotionlessly.

"I will feel really guilty about it." He groaned and tightened his grip on his staff while Kanna put her mirror in front of her. Just as they were about to attack each other, something in the corner of males eyes catched his attention.

--

Sesshomaru was trying to break through Narakus barrier, killing other low levels demons along the way. It was getting rather boring and the demon lord grew impatient.

"You can't even break one simple barrier." The spider freak mocked. The Western Lord looked around the battlefield. It seemed as though the fight was even, which mean it was a time for a backup. Sheathing Bakusaiga Sesshomaru took a few steps back and let himself be engulfed by a pink smoke. That was the signal for other. A second later, more warriors entered the clearing from left and right. The now white dog was squashing the enemies roaring loudly.

--

Kagome was slashing everything in her path that didn't looked like her allies without breaking a sweat. Feeling familiar demonic energy, she took a quick glance to the right and saw a familiar white dog. She couldn't help but smiled when another group joined the battle.

Merely few minutes later another beast joined the fight. A huge red dragon, with pointed tail and wings. Kagome couldn't tore her eyes away and it was all it took for her downfall when Naraku plunged one of his tentacles straight into the left part on her chest, piercing the heart.

She choked out some blood and fell to her knees when a shadow hovered over her. Looking up and trying to sharpen her blurred vision, the mikoness saw a… white and furred sky? Blinking again, she spotted a pair of white paws in front of her. She smiled faintly when a big, black and wet nose sniffed her up and down.

"I'm… okay" she choked some more blood. "It won't be too long so don't worry. You have a fight didn't you?" the beast purred nuzzling her body with its cheek and then turned around, letting out a feral growls, killing everything that managed to got close to his claws, still standing above Kagome.

--

Despise the situation Inuyasha really couldn't help but let out a frowned smile. He knew that his god forbid half-brother was in, as the young miko called it once, denial. Not dwelling at the thought too long he unleashed the Backlash Wave, sending Kaguras attack straight back at her, erasing her from Earth once more.

Letting out a deep breath and thanking to anyone that it was finally going to end soon he spotted a strange black cloud of smoke up in the air. Looking closely he now saw, that the smoke formed some sort of black circle, which was growing at incredible speed. When it was covering the whole sky above the battlefield, his eyes widened at the picture.

"What in the hell is going on?" he asked confused.

* * *

So am I forgiven? (make a puppy dog eyes) I promised to update the LAST chapter within the next week while I'm still sick (hopefully not) Since it will be the last chapter, there won't be any preview for the final chapter, kukuku ;D


	15. Trust and Darkness

Hi! I am terribly sorry for not updating this story for so long. Especially since it is the last chapter. Well, without anything really important to say, just enjoy the last part of 'The Beast within.' ;)

* * *

Previously:

Despise the situation Inuyasha really couldn't help but let out a frowned smile. He knew that his god forbid half-brother was in, as the young miko called it once, denial. Not dwelling at the thought too long he unleashed the Backlash Wave, sending Kaguras attack straight back at her, erasing her from Earth once more.

Letting out a deep breath and thanking to anyone that it was finally going to end soon he spotted a strange black cloud of smoke up in the air. Looking closely he now saw, that the smoke formed some sort of black circle, which was growing at incredible speed. When it was covering the whole sky above the battlefield, his eyes widened at the picture.

"What in the hell is going on?" he asked confused.

* * *

**Yesterday night:**

Kagome was floating in the endless darkness, wondering why exactly she was here, in this inhuman place.

--

"_I have no business with you." The Daiyoukai stated calmly and was about to leave when a hand grabbed his forearm._

"_What is your problem exactly? For the past few days, you were avoiding me as if I was something disgusting. Care to tell me why? Because I have no idea and it drives me nuts!"_

_He didn't answer. Heck, he looked like he did not even acknowledge that something was said to him. Kagome sighed. She knew it would not be that simple._

"_Listen Sesshomaru, you may not like me, hell you can even hate me but that is not the problem here right now. We are in difficult situation." He still did not make a move._

"_They will be here tomorrow evening." Now that caught his attention. The Daiyoukai looked at her and nodded to continue._

"_There is no way that we can defeat Naraku when he has the sword. However, there might be a chance. But before I tell you anything I must ask you one question."_

"_I'm listening." Kagome took a deep breath. 'Here we go.' She thought._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Sesshomaru couldn't help but blink in confusion. What kind of question is that?_

„_That depends on what manner we are speaking." He replied calmly. The young miko let out a relieved sigh. It was going better then she imagined so far._

„_Well, for example, what would you do if I told you that I can recover Sounga?"_

„_That is not possible. The sword is…" he trailed of when realization of her words downed on him._

„_In hell." Kagome finished studying the Daiyoukais' eyes for any kind of emotions. She learned quite some time ago, that if she wants to know or at least suspect what the Dog Demon is feeling, she should look into those two gorgeous pools of gold._

'_Gorgeous? Where that come from?' The young miko blinked surprised at her own thoughts, blushing slightly._

„_Anyway, I want to go there." She said, already knowing his answer, before it even came._

„_No." Voiced even more seriously than her own statement._

„_I will go there whether you like it or not. The question is will you let me die there?" In a sharp motion his eyes were on her, studying, calculating, and wondering._

„_Do not mix me with this little scheme of yours, Miko." _

'_Tch, like I would want to.' Kagome countered in her head._

„_You will die almost instantly after putting your foot in this place." _

„_Not exactly. I separated the pieces of my soul to not feel the pressure of hell, when I will be there." Silver eyebrow rose, hiding under equally silver bangs._

„_Where are the pieces?" he asked, not being able to stop his curiosity._

„_Presents." Kagome replied smirking and looking at the sheath she bought._

'_Yes, that would indeed explain her motives. However….'_

„_Then you will die even before you get there." Kagome felt like frowning._

'_Must he always talk in this monotone voice? Even about death?'_

„_Not exactly Lord Sesshomaru." She said moving in front of him._

'_God this is so humiliating!'_

_The golden eyes were following her every move, watching with growing surprise how she moved in front of him, put one hand on her heart, the other behind her back and kneeled on one knee._

„_Lord Sesshomaru, the greatest ruler of the Western Lands I would be honored if you could assist this humble being he-„ she never finished because a clawed hand was holding her two inches above ground. _

„_Se…sshomaru." She said softly, placing her own hand on his wrist, struggling for air. He looked at her with those bloody red eyes, before slowly and gently putting her back on the solid ground. The miko took a few deep and spasmic breaths._

„_What was that about?" she half screamed at the Daiyoukai. As expected, he didn't answered, though when Kagome looked at him, she was surprised to see a strange expression on his face. Something drifting between anger and shock._

'_It's just like he didn't even knew he did something.' She mused in her head along with the silence that engulfed both of them. _

_Sesshomaru on the other hand had a pretty good idea why his body moved on its own accord after hearing the raven teenager girl calling herself 'humble being'. Of course, he knew that it was only a formula, but still, it sounded wrong hearing it coming from her mouth._

„_You are not weak." _

„_Huh?" Kagome blinked in surprise. Where did that come from?_

„_Do not, under any circumstances, call yourself weak, pathetic or humble being. You are carrying this Sesshomarus' royal blood; therefore you have no obligations to speak about yourself in that way." Now she was even more surprised. Not that she didn't expect similar explanation. It's just, she never heard him speaking more than one sentence; short one at that. _

„_Okay, so as I was saying…." She laughed nervously under the deathly glare he shoot her._

„_I need your Tenseiga."_

'_Short, quick and straight to the point. How's that Sesshomaru?'_

„_Very well." The Daiyoukai said, handing her sheathed sword. _

'_Now this is definitely weird.' Kagome thought staring, more like gaping at her savior with open mouth, very effectively copying fish. In this kind of situation, what the poor Lord of the Western Lands could do, other than letting out a small satisfied smirk on his lips._

„_Just like that?" she asked in disbelieve. _

„_Hn. Your goal was obvious from the beginning. Dreamer talked with this Sesshomaru early in the morning." Now, the frown was clearly visible on her soft features._

„_Trust the stranger to spill your plan out." She mumbled angrily._

„_Miko, how are you going to get in that place?" Now, her face change to embarrassed but at the same time mischievous grin. Reaching out in her backpack she took out a strangely familiar necklace._

„_Please don't be mad. I remembered seeing something like that in your memories so I went to Lady Sayas' chamber and took one."_

_Sesshomaru didn't know about what he should be angry more. First, Miko brought back the forbidden topic of his Birthday Ritual. Secondly, she went on the first floor, which was forbidden. And finally, she stole his mother property, for what she should be long dead. Kagome, somehow feeling his internal conflict decided that now would be the best time to take her leave. She put the healing sword on her hip, taking the other one, not noticing how a pair of eyes was, once again, watching her every move. Putting her black blade on the ground, she took something that looked like a paper doll out of her pocket. Clasping her small hands around it, Kagome mumbled something and a second later, familiar blinding white light engulfed her frame. When it died down, Sesshomaru saw… another Kagome, standing next to the original one. _

„_That's to be save. When I won't be there tomorrow it might cause unnecessary uproar. Besides that Naraku might discover our, my little plan." She said, feeling the urge to explain it to the Daiyoukai. He only nodded once in return. The young miko explained in a few words to her copy what to do, then looked at Sesshomaru, took a few steps back and squeezed the necklace, opening the black portal._

„_Miko." She heard right before entering. Turning around, she saw the demon lord with this strange look in his eyes._

„_I know. I will." She replied, catching him off guard and smiling brightly at him. Turning back she took a deep breath and entered the portal._

'_Who would have thought that the great Lord of the Western Lands would be worry about someone?' was the last thought before the complete darkness engulfed her._

_--_

Even though Kagome felt flattered about that, she was still thinking if it really was a good idea to go here.

'Well, I did said I would go to hell and back if it would help. I really need to be careful about saying stuff like that.' She mused; wondering just how long was she floating like that? Or maybe she was falling? It was really hard to tell, without any sign or wind. Speaking of it… Kagome choked, feeling like the space around her was suddenly filled with very heavy air.

'I guess that's what Sesshomaru had in mind saying that I would die as soon as I put my foot here. This means I must be getting closer.'

And true to her words, no longer than five minutes later, she fell on her back with a loud 'omf'. Massaging the damaged part of her body, the young miko slowly stood on her shaky legs.

„Finally a solid ground." She murmured quietly, like afraid that someone or _something_ might hear her. Sure, she remembered this huge dog alike beast, or the other creature that was killed by Sesshomaru. Feeling a little sick, she grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga, a little startled to see a warm, light blue glow coming from inside her closed palm.

'Of course, I completely forgot that the sword could reject me. Way to go Kagome. Keep it up and you will never see the daylight again.'

Brushing her stupidy away, the young miko finally looked around at her surroundings. If someone could call it that. She was standing on the rock road, just like the one she saw in the demon lord memories. To her left was complete darkness, just as to her right. Behind her, the 'bridge like road' was engulfed in darkness. She also registered some strange noises coming from under her, but she didn't dare to look down, afraid of what she might see. Finally looking in front of her, she saw the continuation of, what seemed to be the only road here. Having no options, Kagome took a slow step forward, followed by another one. She could feel her heart beating loud and inhumanly fast in her chest. Gripping the hilt and gulping her fear down, she kept walking.

Finally, after god knows how long, she came to a crossroad. There were three roads to choose now. One to the left, one to the right and one to keep going straight.

„Hm… what to do now?" Kagome thought aloud.

„If I want to find Sounga, maybe Tenseiga will react or something." She said pulling out the beautifully made blade. It always amazed her, whenever she had the chance to see the sword in all its glory, how the blade seemed to glow with this delicate blue light.

'Complete opposite to its owner.' She finished in head, and pointed the end of the blade at the road to the left. Nothing happened. Then at the road to the right. Also nothing happened. Finally at the road in front of her. At first nothing happened, but then she could swear she felt a little spark inside her palm. Sighing in defeat, she put the sword back in the sheath and took a step forward.

„'Whenever you don't know where to go, just keep going straight, Kagome.' Well grandpa, let's see if you are right at least about one thing." She said, taking a firm step.

Again, the road seemed to never end and truth to be told Kagome was really tired. Her feet hurt from walking so much, she was thirsty and irritated because of all the previous reasons. Just when she was about to continue her walking, the young miko felt like her chest tightened painfully. She grabbed the front of her outfit squeezing it tightly, praying for the pain to go away. Finally after a few moments it subsided. Kagome was sitting on the ground, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Just what in the world is going on up there?" she whispered, standing up. Without much of a thought, the young miko started to walk again, knowing now full well that she don't have much time. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the end of the road and the door that looked like they were floating in mid air. Tenseiga gave a few strong pulses. Kagome looked at the sword and then back at the door. She felt the pulse once more, though this one was kind of different, like the sword itself was reassuring her that everything will be ok.

'Oh god I did not thought just that right? I really am going crazy am I?'

"Well, here goes nothing." She murmured, opening the door. At first, she was blinded by the bright red light, but when her eyes adjusted to it, she saw something long and dark violet, moving from right to left.

"Oh.My.God." she whispered, her eyes wide with fear. She saw this creature once. Well, back then it wasn't creature, only its spirit. But right now, she was standing right in front of the real, living thing.

'How they called him back there? Ah, Dragon from hell. Yup, the name hit the bull's-eye, that's for sure.' She thought backing up a little, surprised to discover that there were no doors behind her back.

"Now I am officially dead." She whined quietly. As if on command the giant dragon stopped moving and set the pair of his black eyes sharply at her.

"Woman, you are not dead, but not fully alive either. What is your purpose here?"

'The hell? It can talk?' she thought and swallowed her fear with a loud 'gulp'.

"I came for the sword." She replied, surprised that her voice sounded so stern.

"That I already guessed. Why do you wish to obtain it?" Kagome was silent for a moment.

"You see there is this bad guy Naraku who stole the sword of the first Inu-no-Mato mostly because of me, though I really didn't do anything to harm the western lands. Anyway, I wanted to do something to help, so I came here willingly, well, not after a little fight with Sesshomaru, but anyway…" she kept babbling like a crazy, not even noticing a single figure coming out of the shadow.

"Sesshomaru?" the figure asked. Kagome finally registered that someone was talking to her so she looked up and blinked. In front of her stood a man, with long silver hairs, put up in a ponytail, midnight blue moon on his forehead and navel single strap on each of his cheeks. Though what mesmerized her the most were those beautiful molten gold eyes.

"You are…"

"I'm Inu-no-Tashio, Sesshomarus' father."

"I already know that." Kagome replied angrily. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Could you please kindly repeat what you were saying? Especially about this Naraku person. I have never heard such name before."

"Well, he was once human, a villain named Onigumo. He wanted to obtain the Jewel of four Souls, so he manipulated his comrades. I don't know exactly what happened, but all I know is that he betrayed them so in return they burned him alive. He survived and this priestess, Kikyo, took care of him. He fell in love with her, though she already loved Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? My other son?" he asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, he wanted her probably just as badly as the jewel, so he gave his body to demons. That's how Naraku was born."

"I see." He said, waving one hand at the dragon, who curled up in a corner of the chamber like a good, obedient puppy. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Something is wrong?"

"No, no everything is fine." Funny, how after this little conversation, the whole tension simply vanished, like it was never there.

"So how are they? My sons I mean." He asked, his voice softer and warmer than previously.

"Well, Inuyasha mated with Kikyo and Sesshomaru is as usual, I guess."

"Mated with priestess?" he asked and she cached a little disgust in his voice.

"Hey! I am one too, you know?!" she said, completely forgetting about horrifications and such. The Inu Demon blinked and sniffed a couple of times.

"It is true that you are one. However I can smell the scent of my older son on you. Are you his lover or mate perhaps?" Kagome blushed furiously at that.

"N-no, I am n-not. Sesshomaru helped me. I mean, I was attacked by a scorpion and poisoned. He used Tenseiga to review me and gave me his blood to stop the poison, saying that my purification power will clean it and everything will be ok as long as I stay calm. I tried, trust me, but back then I was pretty angry at Inuyasha and before I knew it I was like that."

"Oh, so you are a half demon?"

"Not exactly. I mean, I have strips and moon but only when I fight and I can change into dog demon too. Well, I did it only once after Sesshomaru went into bloodlust while trying to stop Narakus' demons from attacking the castle."

"Hm, that is indeed interesting. Do you know what it means now?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked surprised.

"Never mind. You will learn it eventually." He said smirking a little, which does not quite sit well with her.

"So my son is finally a Daiyoukai hm?" The young miko saw. That he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Unfortunately, every little mention of the Birthday Ritual was making her face beautifully red, when she remembered they 'encounter' in the clearing.

"Y-yeah. Though it was hard to deal with him and the after effects of subduing."

"Oh? So you were the one who did it?" he asked surprised and she nodded.

'It looks like Saya was thinking about it from the very beginning too. This is just so like her.' His thoughts were interrupted when the said young lady was on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I guess I was wounded."

"Wounded?"

"My puppet, with a piece of my soul is fighting right now along with others."

"That's ludicrous! Do you have any idea how dangerous is it? And probably no one knows you are here too?" she shook her head, gripping Tenseiga.

"Only Sesshomaru knows. I asked him for the sword." Inutashio kneeled next to her.

"Why are you trying so hard, going so far as to risk your life, only to help?" he needed to know this. Her answer will decide his own struggle.

"Because, even though we were enemies in the past, Sesshomaru helped me. And somehow I helped him, when I found Rin, the human girl he was taking care of. He and his mother gave me a place to live, everyone there are nice to me. People really admire your son. That's why I don't want Inu Clan to disappear, Western Lands to disappear. He gave me new life, it _belongs_ to him. If he tell me to jump into fire I will do it, because I want to show him, everyone want to show him that he is not alone. That we care for him, love him and that he too, can love in return instead of being coldhearted."

Inu male was looking at her with lips slightly parted and eyes wide in utter shock. He never in his life and after life thought that he would one day hear a confession like that. Because even though she probably didn't knew it, she just confessed her feelings. For his son no less! Not mentioning that she bound her life to him forever by saying _'He gave me new life, it belongs to him'._

"Very well then. We need to go now or you will truly die and I doubt my son would be pleased about that." Kagome looked at him confused, but he ignored her, waving his hand once more. The dragon straighten his body and the young miko finally understood why exactly was this beast curled. When the last part of his body was gone from the place, she saw a small pedestal with a sword laying in the center of it.

'So it was protecting Sounga. Still, it looked kind of funny.' She thought watching as Inutashio took it and turned to her.

"Before I gave you this sword, there is something that need to be done first." She nodded, not really knowing what was going on and gulping when the said man was standing right in front of her, too close for her liking.

The Daiyoukai brushed the black hairs from her shoulder and smiled slightly seeing another puncture wound in the junction between Kagomes' neck and shoulder.

"I see." He murmured quietly and without any warning dived down in the same spot, piercing the soft and young flesh with his single fang. He licked the few drops of blood and withdrew smiling softly at her confused and shocked expression.

'Cute.' Was the only thought that came to his mind.

"Um…" the miko wanted to said something, but her mind was too dumbstruck to muster even single word.

"It is for safety. You cannot wield this sword if you don't have two bites from the same clan."

"Oh, I see. Well then, thank you." She smiled warmly at him, which, to her surprise he gladly returned. It looked odd, maybe because the man in front of her looked very similar to Sesshomaru.

"I think we should go now." He said, whizzing at the two headed beast. They lowered down to the ground invitingly.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, we will be riding him. It is the only way to get out of this cursed place."

"We?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, we. I am the only one who knows where is the exit as well as the only one here, who can control the Dragon from Hell."

"Um… excuse me for asking, but if you know all this, why did you never tried to run away?" Inutashio let out a sad sigh.

"I am bound to this place. I can leave it only once in a thousand years, for one day from sunrise to sunset."

"Oh, that's sad." He smiled slightly, stretching his hand to her. Kagome took it surprised and a second later she was sitting comfortably on top of the one head.

"Grab something, we will be going very quickly." The girl nodded, squeezing tightly the wine red colored shackles. With a one, sharp move they took in the air, flying higher and higher. Finally the walls of the rounded chamber ended and once again, Kagome was engulfed by darkness.

"I think I will never get used to this darkness." She heard Inutashio speaking and nodded in agreement, to afraid to speak. It really was hard to breath at the current speed. Finally, this heavy stench was no longer present in the air she was taking. The young miko let out a sign of relieve and blinked closing her eyes at the sudden light that appeared above them.

"Where are the fight is taking place?"

"In the clearing, about ten kilometers from the castle." The man nodded and motioned for the dragon to turn sharply right.

Another minute later, or ten perhaps, the young miko saw the same light again. Though this time it was getting bigger and bigger. When they finally reached it, she closed her eyes for a moment. After opening them, she saw the ground beneath her, filled with warriors, demons, big red dragon and; here she smiled slightly; giant white dog, hovering over her 'second' body.

'I guess he knew about the risk too.' She thought, finally noticing that no one was moving and everyone, excluding the white furrowed beast and his father were looking at her with wide eyes and mouth. Though she suspected they were more shocked to see the dragon rather than her.

"Young Lady." She heard someone calling and looked at Inutashio.

"Here, take the sword." He said giving her the said object.

"Thank you, but what am I supposed to do with it later?"

"That depends only on you and you alone." He smiled.

"Are you coming back now?"

"Nah, I think I will hang around here a little longer. I haven't had much fun for such a long time." Kagome smirked seeing the mischievous gleam in the older male eyes. 

She recognize it almost immediately. Inuyasha used to have the same one when he was up to something. Not that it ever changed.

"Hey." She said softly to the dragon.

"Could you put me down there?" she pointed at the white dog, but she meant her copy. Unfortunately, it looked like the creature was not the smartest one, and in the end she landed between big red. Standing up, and biting farewell to the beast, she turned around and looked at the said bloody eyes.

"Hey." She said a little nervous and stroke the white fur slowly. The dog purred softly licking her with his tongue lightly, from the side of his jaw. Second later she was engulfed in the pink smoke. When everything cleared they all saw Sesshomaru in his human form and Kagome right.in.his.arms. The poor girl was, for the third time that day blushing furiously.

"You're late." The Inu Lord said looking down at her. Kagome gulped and looked back up, straight into his, now golden eyes.

"Sorry. I got… distracted."

Sesshomaru held her gaze a little longer before breaking it and looking lower, where she hold the sheathed sword. He quirked an eyebrow, and in a swift motion brushed her hairs from her shoulder and saw the two puncture wounds; one was still fresh.

He looked up in the air and saw his father looking back at him, smirking slightly and showing something. The younger Daiyoukai tensed a little, completely forgetting that the young miko was still in his arms, and that they were still on the battlefield, in the middle of the battle. He kept his gaze at the silhouette above, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back down, he saw Kagome, who too was smiling slightly.

"What is it, Miko?"

"Your father told me that I can do anything I want with it, so… khm, let me do it properly." He only blinked, completely not understanding what she was talking about.

Kagome on the other hand kneeled in front of him and stretched her arms above her head, which was bowed down.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, it would be my honor if you could accept this modest gift from… your friend." She finished the last part looking straight into his eyes and smiling that bright smile of hers.

The Daiyoukai nodded and took the sword, which pulsed three times before being pulled off from the sheathed sword.

"It is all truly touching but can we finally end this farce?" Kagome turned around and saw Naraku staring back at her, with this disgusting smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, we will end this alright. But you won't came out of this alive."

"Dear Kagome, I am truly hurt by you. First you send a false body instead of the real you and now, those harsh words? Do you really thought I wouldn't notice? I am like radar when it comes to you. I can feel you, your soul. Of course, at first I was fooled, but then I noticed that your soul is separated in pieces, which you so carefully hid in random objects. Am I wrong?"

"No, you are not. But I don't see what it has got to do with anything."

"With one piece of your soul, how much power do you think you can put in Tenseiga?" his smirk turned into full blown grin when he saw how her whole frame tensed. Of course, Kagome being Kagome focused only on getting Sounga, forgetting, again, smaller details.

"I do not believe that will be the problem." Kikyo, who appeared out of nowhere spoke.

"Kikyo." Naraku spoke with as much venom as he could muster. The dead priestess ignored him and stepped next to Kagome.

"You were very brave. Somehow I knew that you were planning this." She whispered to her reincarnation, placing her right palm on the girl's chest and the left one on the side of her head.

"Pray." Kikyo mouthed and Kagome did so, closing her eyes. Everyone else were watching with interest as the gifts they received from their friend were glowing with warm, milky light, a second later small orbs flew off of them and straight to Kagomes chest. The young miko took a few deep and calming breaths. Not that the whole process of retrieving her soul back was painful. She wasn't accustomed to the power swirling inside her body.

"Thank you." She whispered to Kikyo who let out a small smile.

Naraku cursed under his breath. This was certainly not going according to his plan. He straighten one hand above his head, motioning for other demons to attack. Nothing happened. Frustrated he turned around and came face to face with the dead Inu Lord.

"Looking for something?" Inutashio said smirking a little and stepping out of the way to view the two headed dragon, currently ripping to pieces the last of the demons.

"It's over Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed satisfied. The spider freak (AN: I really couldn't help myself :D Do forgive for that :P) didn't answer, instead pulled out something from his back. Kagome recognize it immediately. It was the same gorgeus sword she saw back in the secret room.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed at the Daiyoukai, who immediately understood, pulling the Sounga once more from its sheath.

"Inuyasha you need to go too." Miroku said quietly.

"Huh? The hell me?"

"The sword Naraku posses can only be defeated by Supreme Conquest."

"Sup-what?" The monk sighed. Why his half human friend couldn't listen when things were so complicated?

"Supreme Conquest. Weren't you listening the last time? Why do I even ask. Anyway, to destroy the sword, we need Sounga's _Dragon Twister_, Tenseiga's _Dragon Strike_ and Tetsusaiga's _Backlash Wave_. So go there and do your job."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I wasn't going to let that bastard brother of mine get the whole glory for killing Naraku anyway." He murmured standing next to Kagome, who rolled her eyes.

"Ok, we will do it on three." She whispered to them. Both Inu males nodded.

"One…."

"Two…"

"Three! Now!" she screamed and all of them released the mentioned earlier attacks. There was a huge explosion and a lot of smoke. But when the gray curtain disappeared Naraku was standing in the same spot, without even one scratch on his body or the sword.

"What the hell? It was supposed to work!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. There was nothing wrong with your attacks." The half demon turned to see the 'older' version of his brother.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your father." Inutashio replied simply, making his son jaw drop to the ground. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not even turned slightly to look at the man.

"So what was wrong?" Kagome asked, trying to ease the tension, knowing full well that now was not the time for family affairs. Inu Lord took a few steps and stopped in front of her.

"You are missing glue."

"Glue?"

"Yes. Something that will stick those three attacks together, turning them into one."

"Okay and what that glue is?" The man blinked surprised.

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I knew now would I?" she bit back impatiently.

"Indeed. Well then, what will defeat the darkness?"

"Excuse me?" the young miko half screamed.

"Just answer me." He replied calmly. Kagome sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Light I suppose."

"Good. And what about fire?"

"Water."

"Wrong?"

"Right."

"Bad?"

"Good."

"Evil?"

"Love." She replied automatically. Inutashio smiled at her.

"O-oh… you mean…" her cheeks took a lovely rosy color.

"You need to attack, yes, but they must be filled with love. You three must love each other."

"Then we might as well give up." Kagome said in a completely defeated tone, but seeing the confused expression on Inutashio's face she added.

"Even though I would have no problem with loving them, because I do, those two will never even feel compassion for each other."

"Well then, I see no problem. You must be their connection."

"Excuse me?" she blinked surprised. The dead Lord didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her shoulders and moved her so she was standing with her back pressed against Sesshomarus' chest. Ignoring both death glares the pair was shooting at him, he grabbed his younger son and placed him on their left side.

"If I understood correctly, you said you love both of them, right?" even though he said it with serious face and tone, the young miko couldn't help but notice this gleam in man's eyes again. Not trusting her voice she only managed to nod weakly.

"Well then, you will be what keep them together."

'I already do that.' She thought tensing as she felt someone grabbing her left hand.

She looked down and saw two clawed hands wrapped around her smaller one.

"Glue." Inutashio said smiling and leaving them alone.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru spoke for the first time.

"I can't believe it but I completely agree with you on this one." Inuyasha murmured.

"We can do it." She said softly and brought their intertwined hands to her chest and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I suppose I could try." The half demon said, surprisingly calm.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said putting Sounga in front of Kagome, crossing their blades. Inuyasha followed suit, squeezing their hands even more. The Daiyoukai, instead of doing the same, brought Kagome closer to her body, hugging her with one arm. The girl blushed and Inuyasha snickered.

"Let's do it." The Inu Lord whispered in her ear. She swallowed and nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"  
"Three."

Without even swinging their connected swords the three attacks were unleashed swirling around one another, melting into each other, turning into blinding gold twister of energy.

Naraku watched, his hand with the sword high above his head, the attack almost ready to go. He sighed and let out disdaintful smile.

"So that's how it is huh?" were the last words he said, before he was ripped to pieces and separated from the jewel.

When the smoke cleared for the second time in a few minutes all that was left to see was the sword lying on the ground, next to the pink crystal ball.

There was a moment of silence, before the loud and happy cheering filled the clearing. Kagome released their hands, hugging Inuyasha and kissing him in the forehead and cheeks a couple of times, too happy and too excited to even care if it was all right. When her friend was swept away by his mate, the young miko hugged the nearest body, which happened to be the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru didn't even have time to register what exactly was happening before a pair of soft lips was kissing him on the cheeks and forehead, cheering happily about everything and nothing at the same time. Feeling, for the first time in his live uncomfortable, he put his one arm, which was still holding the sword around her waist and the other one around her shoulder to push her away. Unfortunately, when his head turned to her, to tell the girl to stop this nonsense his lips were sealed with the same pair of the ones who were invading his face for a while now.

Funny thing, how something deep inside his chest stirred when her lips moved slightly, making his own move a little. Instead of pushing her away, the arm around her waist tighten its hold, bringing her closer and the one on her neck, with a few moves tilted her head for a better access.

Kagome wasn't quite sure what was going on, because of her closed eyes. She was afraid to open them, because she truly felt good. Even when something wet, brushed against her lips, she parted them willingly allowing the unknown object to enter her 

mouth. The young miko felt how her inner beast purred in delight. Though it wasn't the only purr she heard; and that brought her back to her senses. Her eyes cracked open a little, and the one thing she managed to saw were the silver hairs and the fragment of something in color of magenta. She quickly moved away a little, which wasn't an easy task, because of the hand curled in her raven locks.

Kagome watched mesmerized as Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, almost lazily, revealing the eyes she could drown in. Though there was this _something _in them, she couldn't exactly pin point what, but it made them look all the more beautiful.

"U-um…" she tried to say something to break that uneasy atmosphere. Sesshomaru on the other hand find it strangely amusing.

"Hn?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"We finally did it huh?" she said happy but nervously at the same time.

"Indeed." The Daiyoukai replied smirking mischievously which made Kagome all that nervous.

Not far away from them Inuyasha smirked at the scene that ended when his 'sister' step away from his half-brother and went to retrieve the sword.

'One day Sesshomaru. One day you will called her name.' he chuckled.

"Something wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"Nah, everything's fine."

--

The Daiyoukai stood still, watching how Kagome was looking around on the ground.

"That Young Lady is something special hm?" his father asked, standing next to him.

"Hn." Inutashio smiled. No matter how much his son would deny it to him or anybody, including himself, it was clearly visible, that the bond between him and this raven haired girl was already formed.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the older male.

"Ah, your friend here explained to me what was going on so I decided to drop by."

"You bit Miko."

"Hm… yes, it was necessary for her to wield the Sounga. By the way, what is her name? She never introduce to me properly." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyebrows.

"If you wish to know, ask Miko herself. This Sesshomaru will not fall for such a cheap trick." Inutashio sighed. He knew it won't be so easy.

"I heard you became Daiyoukai."

"Indeed."

"Well then, I have a small gift for you. Actually that is the true reason I came back here today." He said standing in front of his son and brushing his hairs from his shoulder.

"I told you, you should put them in ponytail." He murmured before diving down and biting his son skin. Sesshomarus' eyes widened and subconsciously he looked at Kagome who only smiled at him softly. His father looked back at him after a moment.

"Happy Birthday Sesshomaru." Inutashio said and hugged his son.

"Um, excuse me for interruption…" Kagome trailed off.

"Ah, young lady. Excuse me for asking but what is your name?"

"Oh, it's Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." The older male took her hand and kissed it softly.

"That's good to know. Do you need something?"

"Ah, yes. Here." She said handing the stolen sword back to Sesshomaru. He took it and looked at her.

"Is there anything else?" Kagome looked at him unsure, which made his playful side came out again.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you could keep it?" she said opening her palm to reveal the pink crystal ball, now completed. Inutashio looked at his son face and blinked.

'Since when did he smirk like that. Hm, this Kagome lady really is special, huh? I do hope he know what will happen if he accepts this gift.' With that in mind he backed away a little to give them more privacy.

Sesshomaru stretched his hand and place it on the smaller one, pulling it along with the body to him.

"If that is what you wish then this Sesshomaru will gladly accept it." He whispered in her ear, smirking at her, once more rosy cheeks. Withdrawing his hand and his face, he kissed her on the cheek and was about to turn to leave when she screamed loudly.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"I forgot! I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" the half demon asked, his ears moving from too high voice.

"I have a math test tomorrow! I need to go back to study!" And with that she dashed from the clearing, using her demonic speed.

* * *

So, um, was it worth to wait so long for it? I do hope it was. Afunny thing that this chapter kind of wrote itself alone. i had it all nice and shiny but when i read the last chapters of final battle in manga, well, i just didn't wanted to copy it or anything. So after changing the previous one i really had no idea what to write in this one ;D imagine my surprise when i finished it and tadaa: 6800 words xX

--

**I just want to say that it was an honor to write for you ;) I really never imagined to get even 50 reviews; not to mention 200 Oo for the time being I won't post a sequel because right now I really don't have much free time and I also want to focus on the other stories. So all of Sesshomaru and Kagome fans who enjoyed this story, please be patient ;) **

**See you again sometime! :D**


End file.
